Your Problems Are Now Mine
by waterlily12
Summary: A dark storm cast itself over the Pokemon World. Something is trying to change the fate of everyone and Yellow and her friends decided to stop it from happening. However, Yellow herself is hiding something, and that something will be her downfall as she gets emotionally drained. Slight AU. Semi dark story.
1. Chapter 1 - Flashback

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Some peaceful pokemon became corrupt by an unknown force, making them violent and turn into shadow pokemon. They have also gain the ability to manipulate humans into puppets and use them as hosts, creating hybrids, to become more powerful. They are only bidding their time until the time is right to strike chaos into the heart of the world.<p>

Arceus who notices a disturbance with the pokemon, decided to act but for some unknown reason, he is unable to leave his realm. He figured that something or someone is trying bind him within is own space. It must be the same that tainted his fellow specie. However, he is able to connect with Mew and sent her to on a mission of her own.

_"Mew, take this with you."_ The pink pokemon's body began to glow.

_"Master, is that really a good decision?"_ Mew asks in concern. _"You will be weaken."_

_"I will be fine since I cannot leave this space though I do fear the worst. It will help you when the time comes. Now go."_

_"Yes Master!"_

* * *

><p><em>-2 years ago-<em>

_A young blonde girl is trying to run away. Running away from her burning village. Tears fly off her cheeks as she runs._

_"Keep running!" Her pokemon friend shouts telepathically, running by her side._

_"Mom...Dad..." The girl mutter as she runs without looking back. She lost everything that night. She had also release all of her pokemon, fearing that if they stayed with her, the same faith would fall upon them. Though they wish to stay with her, most of them got separated during the attacks._

_"Look out!" Another of her pokemon friend, Mew, hovers behind the young girl and created a shield, the move know as protect. Though she was saved from being hit, the air of impact sends her flying forward, face meeting the ground._

_"Yellow!" Her yellow rodent pokemon, a Pikachu, shouts in concern as she runs to her side. "Stay strong!"_

_"Why..." The girl shed more tears thinking of what had happened. "Isn't they anyone to help?!"_

_"Help?" An eerie voice is heard in front of the girl, it then chuckle. "I don't think they will be here on time."_

_As she looks up, a hybrid of a human and a Gengar appear before her. He have pointy red eyes, spiky purple hair and a thin purple cloak._

_"How did he manage to get in front of us?!" Mew exclaim then she got knock down by a blast from behind as she did not pay attention. More have appear from the fiery distance but as Ghastly hybrids instead. They have huge darting eyes and gas surrounding them.  
><em>

_"Mew!" The girl cry out, she was going to get to her pink friend but got stopped._

_"You, with the powers of the Viridan, shall be annihilated along with your pokemon." He have a murderous look when he prepare for an attack._

_The girl look at the hybrid in horror. Is it because of her that everyone dear to her died? Why?_

_"Die."_

_She stood frozen on the spot. Is this the end?_

_"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Pikachu steps in front of the the girl and release a bolt of lightning that counters the opponents attack._

_"Such futile efforts." The Gengar widen his grin as his attack grew large, pushing the lightning back against Pikachu who has already sustain damage from ealier in the village._

_"Ah!" Pikachu and the girl got hit directly and flew back a few feet._

_The girl she was protecting sit up, herself in bad shape, tears sliding down her face as is picks up the yellow mouse pokemon._

_"It's all my fault!" The girl cries, hugging the pokemon in her arms, trying to use her powers on her. "Please...don't die!"_

_Gengar once again appear behind the girl with a smirk from ear to ear. "Don't worry, you'll join her soon enough."_

_He thrust his fist back as it lit in shadows. Gengar was preparing a death blow shadow punch._

_"No!" Mew exclaims, seeing the attack and trying to get up but the Ghastlys have her pinned to the ground._

_"Stay...strong..." The Pikachu says weakly and begin to glow. Mew starts glowing in response._

_"What's going on?!" The others back away from the light._

_Mew looks startled at Pikachu then at herself._ "_It's...It's reacting..."_

_"Don't cry...Yellow." That was Pikachu's last words as she smiles and turn into lights that enter the girl's body._

_"Chuchu!" Yellow screams with a broken heart and then becomes silent with her bangs hiding her eyes._

_"Die!" Gengar launches the punch but was stop by a hand. Yellow's hand to be exact._

_"What?!"_

_Her body shines and static electricity flow through her entire being as her appearance changes. **(Bring on the epic battle music!...JK! XD) **She grown Pikachu ears, tail, a yellow zip up that thigh length with two brown stripes across the back but the sleeves are a perfect fit, black shorts that is knee length, light brown boots with two black buckles. Her eyes are no longer brown but of crystal calm blue. Her blonde hair tied up neatly in a high ponytail still._

_"Chuchu..." Mew started crying. "Even in death, you are still guarding Yellow."_

_Yellow pushes Gengar back with her arm and look firmly into his eyes._

_"This is a new twist, a hybrid." Gengar smirks. "Have you decided to turn over to the shadows Pikachu? I guess that girl's power-"_

_Yellw extends a hand out and a metal rod with a lightning gem enveloped in the middle appears for her to grab. "This."_

_She makes a slash to the ground and lightning is send traveling to Gengar, electrifying him._

_"Is for Chuchu." _Then she quickly dash behind him and slam a leg onto his head, causing him to crash painfully to the ground. Yellow then sends electricity flying with her rod to the Ghastly who were fazed by the sudden turn of event.__

_"R-retreat!" The Gengar commands. Yellow turns to him again and charges in for another attack but they vanish before she could hit him. The blonde stood silently looking on the ground._

_"Yellow..." When she turns to face Mew, her face is expressionless. Her ears twitched, sensing movement._

_"Who's there?" A male voice shouts. In the distance, a group of men is visible, having pokemon beside them. They saw Yellow and Mew along with the burning background._

_"Are you the one who caused this?" Another one asks, preparing to strike. "Are you an enemy?"_

_"Enemy?" Yellow respond coldly. "No. I appear too little too late to do anything."_

_"Mew, let's go." Yellow jumps off in super human speed with Mew flying behind, they disappear into the forest._

_"Quick, someone follow her!"_

_A few volunteer and went immediately._

_"Who was she?" One of the men ask._

_"She's probably nothing of the good, based on her attitude." The man in charge reply grimly. "Her answer was a bit vague."_

_"Let's put the fire out!"_

_..._

_Yellow watch silently in a tree as three men and their pokemon passes._

_"What should we do?" Mew asks worriedly._

_"Could you teleport us to where uncle lives?" Yellow asks in monotone. "I know where he is."_

_Mew obliges and they vanish in thin air._

_They teleported to a city, on the steps of a perfectly normal house. Yellow hesitated but knocks on the door. In moments, the door opens and a man in his thirties appear. He has a look of shock on his face._

_"Y-Yellow...?"_

_"Uncle Wilton..." Yellow's appearances return back to normal excluding the scratches that came from the battle. A yellow dress over a turtle neck shirt, navy blue pants, and purple boots. Her eyes back to a brown color but her hair changes into a silky black._

_Emotions started flowing into Yellow's face and tears began falling, she covers her face with her hands. "T-they...they...they're a-all g-gone!"_

_"W-what-?"_

_Mew cuts in. "I'll explain later but this is Yellow."_

_Suddenly, Yellow loses all her strength as well as consciousness. Her Uncle catches her and brings the girl inside. Mew follow suit with the door slam shut behind her._

_-End-_

* * *

><p><strong>Present day: Friday<strong>

"Uncle! I made breakfast!" In was early morning with birds singing outside. I hear footsteps on the stairs and knew that Uncle Wilton is coming.

"Mew, mind putting these on the table?" I ask of my pokemon friend.

_"Of course!"_ The pink pokemon chirp. Using her psychic abilities, the plates of bacon, eggs, and waffles started to float onto a table near me in the kitchen.

"Thank you Yellow and Mew." Uncle says graciously. "You don't know how busy work has been."

"I at least have to help somehow right?" I said with a peaceful smile and sit down to eat as well. Mew was already biting into her waffle.

It's been two years since I started living with Uncle Wilton and things have been going on a good pace.

"You already helped enough by saving those people a few days ago." Uncle chuckles, unfolding a piece of morning news. "If you hadn't intervene then more lives would have been lost."

I purse my lips, bangs casting down my face. "Of course I would intervene even if they don't want me to. I wouldn't want that to happen again."

Uncle then gives me a meaningful look.

It's been two long years since I have lost almost all that I ever cared about. The fire, my home, my parents, my friends, and Chuchu. It was all because of me and I couldn't do anything.

Uncle clear his throat, about to say something. "Yellow, I been meaning to say this."

"Say what?" I ask, looking up from my plate.

"Mew suggested that I enroll you into school and I highly agree."

I stare at my Uncle, taking the time to process that. "Come again?"

"I have enrolled you into Jewel Academy starting the following monday." Uncle says with a straight face. I look at him and double take.

"H-HAH?!"

_"You heard the man." _Mew says sternly. _"No but's, and's, or if's. You're going."_

"I-"

_"Don't worry, it'll be fun!"_

"The school is pretty prestigious, my friend Prof. Oak is the head principal so I know you'll be welcomed there."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I protest.

_"Nope!" _Mew says with a smirk. I grumble. I didn't like the idea of that. What if they... I shake my head of awful thoughts

"The school will help you in many ways but you'll have to take an academic exam to see where you fall under and also another test."

Great...a two on one. In the state I am right now, I can't really fight against them, especially with ones I care the most for.

"Fine..." Uncle smile proudly at my decision.

"It's only a few days into the new school year so you didn't miss much."


	2. Chapter 2 - School?

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

"Hey Green, have you finished everything?" A boy with black hair, wearing a red cap asks of his spiky brown hair friend. They wear the school uniform for boys that includes a black blazer, white collared shirt, red tie, khakis, and black shoes.

Green dart up from his book with his green eyes.

"Just need to double check a few more things." He says in monotone. "And Red, no hats allowed in class."

Red grins. "But it's not class time!"

"But we are_ in __class_." Green smirks, catching Red on the technicality. Red roll his eyes about to say something back but is interrupted by two girls.

"Please accept these!" The two brunettes gives Red and Green each a heart shape box with a letter attach to both of them.

Red does what he usually do in this situation and takes the box with a friendly smile. "Thanks."

The girl who gave it to him turns red as a tamato berry with steam coming off her head.

Green takes it with silence and ignore the other girl but she seems more happy than sad. Both of them scurry away.

"This is ridiculous." Green mutters. Red shakes his head in empathy.

"They never change."

"Two years of trashing them in the trash can." Green deadpans. "And this makes the third year."

Red chuckles. "There will be more with the new students coming in."

"Don't remind me." Green sends a glare at his friend. He then run his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

"And would you please stop the ruckus outside?"

Red laughs at his friend being about to detect any small amount of noise. He walks to the classroom door and slide it open to reveal an argument.

"Don't you have eyes pipsqueak?" A shrill voice is heard once he opens the door. Upon hearing the high pitch voice and insult, Green stands up and head over as well.

"What are you? A mute? Apologize already!"

Surrounded by three violet hair girls with their hair tied up in twin tails, a raven hair girl stands cowering. A pink pokemon peeping from behind her.

"I-I'm...sorry-"

"What are you doing with a pokemon out?" One of the triplet points out accusingly. "They can't be out during school!"

"U-Um..." The demure girl tries to speak but words fail her.

"Looks like bullying." Green says nonchalantly. Red sweatdrops.

"Dude, how can you be so calm about that?" Green shrugs though he does recognize someone coming into the crowd.

"Leave her alone!" A female voice rings throughout the hall. A few feet behind the cowering raven hair girl stands a brunette with a furious face. She wears a sleeveless blue top and red skirt, her white hat sitting on top her head. The two boys recognize her as their friend Blue who just came back from a trip.

"What, are you trying to be a hero by depending someone like her?" Another of the girl asks with sass.

"That's not important!" The brunette scowls. "What is important is that you stop bullying this poor girl!"

The triplet in the middle only flips her hair, looking at the brunette from top to bottom. "Judging by your tasteless fashion, you're a new student attending this school."

The other two gasp in mockery. "How did you two even get into this school?"

"Why you..." Blue was about to teach those girls a lesson until two other girls step in.

"Leave dem alone will ya?" An another brunette with floppy dog ear like hair wearing a blue bandanna steps in. A girl with deep dark blue hair tied in gravity defying pigtails by her side. Both of them wearing the school issue uniform which contains, for girls that is the same as the boys except for a red bow around their collar instead of a tie, red and black plaid skirt instead of khakis, white knee socks, and black shoes - the brunette wearing it sloppily. Those two are Sapphire and Crystal, also friends of Red and Green.

"Oh great, two more _goody-two-shoes_." One of the violet girls roll her eyes in sarcasm. "The more the merrier."

"Something tells me we shouldn't intrude on this cat fight." Red says cautiously. Green nods in agreement as they watch in front of their class.

"What do you losers have over us?" The triplets asks in unison.

"For one, school rules says that bullying is forbidden." Crystal lectures. "Second, she already apologized so leave her be."

The triplet only jerk their heads away. "She apologized? I don't think so."

"I didn't hear it, did you?" Her friends shake their heads.

"Even if she did, her voice is probably squeakier than a mouse's." All three of them smirk.

"Why I oughta..." Sapphire starts rolling up her sleeves and pull out a pokeball.

"Uh oh." Red said in monotone. "Sapphire is on the lose."

Green only have an expressionless face, he did not think it is his job to stop this. "Do what you want, I'm not interfering."

"C'mon Green." Red begs, he doesn't really like the idea of stopping a cat fight alone, especially if it involves Sapphire.

"No." Green decline flatly then turns to leave. "Besides, I have things to tend to."

Red hung his head in defeat.

"Toro!"

"Shoot! Pika!" Red grabbed one of his pokeball and send out his pal, Pika the Pikachu, but the raven hair girl acted before Pika did.

"Stop!" She put herself in front of the Blaziken. Everyone present except for the triplets stare blankly at the demure raven hair girl.

"I don't want you guys to get into trouble because of me!" The demure girl shouts urgently then turns towards the girls that insulted her to apologize again. "I'm really sor-"

A book is thrown at her head and she fell to the ground.

"What a loser!" The middle one of the triple points and insults.

"How could you!" Sapphire becomes enraged. "Toro, use-"

"Pika, create freeze Blaziken with thunder wave!" Red said quickly. His pokemon obeys and sends out a static shock that paralyzes the Blaziken from moving and gaining everyone's attention. All of them turn towards Red.

"Sapphire, no violence, remember?" Red says sternly as he walks closer to them. Crystal nudge Sapphire before the said brunette hmph'ed and return her Blaizken while muttering something inaudible.

"Red!" The triplet chime upon seeing -in their eyes- the prince.

"You girls better hurry along before get strict with all of you."

"It's their fault for ganging up against one girl." Crystal fold her arms.

"It's fine." The demure girl stands and speaks up, then look at Red. "I'm sorry for causing this ruckus. As they said, I'm new here and didn't know better."

"Why are ya apologizin'?!" Sapphire exclaims. Red holds a hand up to stop her.

"Are you okay?" Red asks the raven hair girl in concern. "You did get hit after all."

"Yes, I'm fine. Please excuse me." The raven hair girl bows a little before taking off. Red stares blankly as she disappears from sight, then turns to the rest of the group.

"Now you guys, better stop this fighting or else." Pika hop onto Red's shoulder.

"Let's go Sapph." The pigtail blunette drags her friend away by the ear.

"Ow ow ow! Kris, that hurts!"

"That's what you get for acting rash!"

When Red turn to greet his friend, Blue, she is nowhere to be found. There is only the three girls who were doing the bullying.

"Um Red..."

"You want to maybe..."

"Hang out with us?" The three talking sweetly as they look dreamily at Red but he only smile back.

"You three will need to report to the detention hall." He said sternly. The three girls gasp in horror. They know what happens in that torture room.

"But-"

"Because of your provocative action with the book." Red gives the reason before they can complain. "Now you three should get going."

The three obey reluctantly and walk away. Red took out his phone to contact the teacher in the detention hall to inform him of three students that will be heading there.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in hiding...<p>

A figure lurks in the shadows, talking through an earpiece.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah, how long before we act?"

"Until her guard is down. If not, then when she is exhausted from battle."

"What about the other one?"

"We'll have to separate the two since the girl can heal."

"And how do we do that without them noticing us?"

"You think I know everything? Just think of something! Or just wait until they get lost or something!"

"You do know that is highly impossible right? It could be forever."

"Patience is a virtue."

*Sigh* "Fine." _Wise moron._


	3. Chapter 3 - Hide N Seek

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Oh boy…where am I now?" The raven hair girl sweatdrop.<p>

First, after taking the exams, she got lost and ended up angering someone , now she is lost elsewhere.

_"Try asking someone."_ Her pink Pokémon suggests, sitting idly on her head.

"Are you serious?!" She exclaim. Yellow isn't one to talk to strangers so easily. Whenever she got the chance, she couldn't bring herself to speak. In the end, she leans against a wall to rest from the aimless walking.

Maybe she shouldn't have come at all...

_Mew, can you hide? I'm afraid that someone might recognize you. _She asks through telepathy. Mew shrugs and turns invisible.

"You look troubled." Came a voice next to her. The demure girl jolted up in surprise to find the boy who broke up the fight earlier.

"N-no…I...I'm fine..." She lied. The boy didn't look convinced.

"You're new to the school right?" She nods hastily, wondering who the boy is.

"You're probably looking for the Main Office then?" He only got a silent nod in response.

"It's nearby; want me to take you there?" This time, the girl shook her head.

"I-if you give me t-the d-directions, I-I'll get there eventually." She didn't really want to be in contact with anyone. Red look blankly at her response but respect her decision. He promptly told her the direction Main Office. The young girl thanked him quickly and ran off as fast as she could, inwardly sighing in relief. Why was her heart beating so fast?

…

Yellow looks up to the room that have a plaque that says 'Prof. Oak' and under it, the words that said 'Principal'. She then take a deep breath and knock on the door before hearing a voice that tells her to come in.

"Um...Prof. Oak?" Yellow is again, overcome with shyness, as she looks at an old man wearing a white lab coat. Her Uncle told about him to her but she couldn't help but be shy.

"You must be Yellow." He says with a friendly smile.

"Have Uncle told you about me?" He nods.

Yellow bit her lips. "Even..."

"Don't worry, I won't pry into that. Your Uncle is a close friend of mine." He gestures to a chair. "Have a seat."

AS she sits down, the Professor started to explain to her the structure of the school and things like that.

"…. And if you have any trouble, feel free to ask any of the staffs available or Dexholders."

"Dexholders?" Yellow gave Prof. Oak a questioning look.

"The top students of this school are given Pokedexes and sometimes are asked to do some research for the school. You can say they're the student council, they have the responsibility of protecting the school in case it gets attack as well as some school affairs."

Yellow nods in understanding.

"I almost forgot to give you these." Prof. Oak suddenly remembers that he has to give Yellow her student ID and dorm number.

"Your personal belongings and your uniform are already taken into your dorm room."

"Thank you Prof. Oak."

"Now about your exam..." Yellow got nervous. They really grade the test at light speed if her score is already known.

"Your score was a lot higher than that of students of your age." Prof. Oak informs. " I would like to give you a chance to skip a grade. Would you like that?"

Yellow thought about it then nod firmly. She feels the urge to get out of this school as soon as she can. Prof. Oak type furiously on his computer then prints out the schedule and hands it to raven hair girl.

"You can get your books later from the main library."

"Thank you."

Just as Yellow is getting up, she hears a knock on the door.

"You're just in time Red." Prof. Oak remarks, telling the student to come in. The same black hair boy comes in.

"So what did you want m-Oh hey!" He greets once he saw Yellow.

"Um…hello again." Yellow says shyly, looking down on the ground wondering what the boy is doing here.

"Have you two met before?" The Professor raise an eyebrow.

"Kinda." Red grins sheepishly. "Never got her name though."

"I see." The Professor says with consideration. "Well then, Yellow, I would like you to meet Red; he is one of Dexholders and possibly the strongest. He'll be showing you around. I'm sure you'll be able to act normal around him. Despite his skills, he's really amiable. "

"There's probably a stretch on the strongest part." Red says, scratching the back of his head. He then turn the raven hair girl. "Nice to meet you Yellow!"

"Hello." The girl mutters quietly though Red didn't quite catch it.

"Sorry?" The quiet girl hesitant to speak again, she then felt a smack on her head.

_"Better say something or else." _Mew threatens.

_"Okay fine!" _Yellow whines, telepathically.

"T-thank y-you for h-helping me!" The girl stutter.

Red chuckles. "You don't have to be so tense."

...

Awkward silence befell the two as they walk along the hall while gaining stares and whispers from other students.

Red tried his best to start a conversation but to no avail. The girl wouldn't budge from her silent mode.

_Maybe Blue will have better luck with her...she was back today. _Red thought, scratching the back of his head. _Why can't one of the girls do this instead of me..._

He then notices Yellow feeling uneasy at the stares thrown at her by other girls. Red can't really do anything about that...Now he _knows_ Blue or some other girl should've been the one doing this!

"Um..." She suddenly spoke up.

"Hm?"

"Will you take me to the main library? I need to get my books."

The raven hair boy grins. "Sure!"

_Well...at least she said something._

Time lapse

Again, the two went into silence as Yellow walks back with the books.

_"Say something!" _The invisible Pokémon urges. _"This silence is unbearable!"_

Yellow fretted, turning red as she speaks. "H-Hey Red...i-is it t-true that we can have Pokémon outside of class?

Red thought for a moment. "That only applies during school time. You can have a relatively small Pokémon accompany you after like..."

He takes out a pokeball and sends out his buddy, Pika. "Like Pika here."

"Kaaa." Pika stretch, finally able to get out of its pokeball, then it notices Yellow. "Pikapi!"

Yellow stare with horror as Pika reminds her of…

"Um…Yellow? Are you there?"

"H-huh?" The girl quickly snaps out of her trance and drop her books. Upon clashing loudly with the floor, Yellow dash to hide in the next corridor.

"…Wha..?" Red and his Pokémon exchange looks of confusion to what just happened.

_Greaattt. Get a foghorn and she'll be running out of the school. _The invisible Mew sighs and shakes her head before flowing to comfort her friend. She then sees Yellow curled up with static running through her body.

_She really isn't used to this environment. _Mew thought seriously. Mew pats her on the head to make her presence noticeable to the anxious girl. Upon sensing Mew, Yellow calmed down.

"Hey um..." And just in time too! Red peeked around the corner; books in hand, his face fill with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Pikapi…" Pika looks worried too.

"Yes, sorry..." Yellow says with an apologetic smile, trying to avoid looking at the Pikachu. "I'm just too nervous from all of this."

"Did Pika scare you?"

"N-no…!" Yellow reply hastily. Pika hops onto her shoulder, starting up her nervous breakdown again.

"Pikapi!" Pika nuzzle her to show affection. Then static went from Pika and her but went unnoticed by Red.

"Looks like Pika likes you!" Red grins. Yellow smiles meekly. Pika sniffed around and detected something. It is staring specifically at where Mew is hovering invisibly.

"Pika, what are you looking at?"

_Uh oh…_Yellow thought frantically, then try to think of something. "Um…let's go back to touring!"

"Um…okay." Red looks blankly at the girl before walking. They headed outside.

"Hey! Red!"

* * *

><p>Blue's POV<p>

How dare they say that I have a fashion-less taste! And just because I wasn't wearing any uniform doesn't automatically mean I'm new! Geez, I just came back from my visit home!

I really hope that that girl is alright. Her eyes are so sad; did the insults really hurt her?

I exit out from my dorm room wearing my school uniform. My phone flashes the time 4:56 pm. I got time so I decided to take a stroll. Somewhere on my stroll, I got knocked down by someone.

I smirk when I see a familiar boy on top of me.

"My my, aren't you pulling a fast one on me?"

The boy glare at me with his green eyes before getting off of me.

"Pesky girl." He replies in monotone and put his hands in his pant pockets.

"Is that how you treat a lady and a friend, Green? Especially someone who just came back?" I held out a wallet in my hands.

"How did you..." He eyes me with suspicion which I return with an innocent look.

"It dropped when you hand me pinned to the ground."

He looks anything but convinced. "You stole it from me didn't you?"

I flutter my eyes innocently. "Now why are you accusing me of something I didn't do?"

"Pesky girl." He mutters. I pretend to pout.

"That's mean!..._Greenie._" I smirk. That seems to have prick him as he is starting to show a little anger but it then faded away. Green snatches his wallet back from my hand.

He then walks away but not before he grabs another kid from a intersecting corridor. The black hair boy with golden eyes only chuckle back nervously as he is being dragged away.

I laugh darkly at what he didn't know. I count the money hidden behind me in my other hand. Oh Green, you left your guard down this time.

I went outside and found a familiar Redhead sitting by a cafe. I quickly went and embrace him from behind.

"Silver!" I squeal.

The latter looks surprise as he pulls me arms away to get a good look at me. It takes a good while for him to realize who I am and put on a smile.

"Sis, when did you come back?"

"Just now."

"How was the trip?"

"It was rough on the way there but everything went smooth sailing after."

"Good to hear." Silver says calmly, drinking his coffee.

"Isn't it a little too late to be drinking that?" I ask. "It's around 5 pm already."

"I'm going to need to stay awake; I find and kill Gold for trying to run away from our group assignment. I was supposed to do it with an assigned partner and unfortunately it's Gold…but as usual he disappears. How does Crystal deal with him is beyond me."

"Ah I see." I notice stares and whispers around us and I giggle.

"What?" He asks flatly.

"You're pretty popular." I tease

"All of the Dexholders are popular among the school and that includes you."

"The females aren't as well known as the guys you know."

"You still attract attention from the boy population."

"True...but not as much as what you guys are going through!" I chuckle with amusement, thinking of how the boys have to deal with fangirls gawking over them as well as stalking issues. Silver only grunted.

"I need to get to the library and start working on my project." Silver stand up to leave.

"Blue!" A voice comes from behind me. I turn around to meet my two friends.

"Hey you two."

"Where were you after that fight?!" Crystal asks. "You suddenly disappear!"

"Since I saw Red intervene, I thought I wouldn't need to anymore besides, he stops girls easier with his looks hehe." I smirk. "But Sapph, calling out your Pokémon like that sets a bad example you know."

Sapphire pouts. "Yea I know but..."

"I wonder if that girl is okay." Crystal says with concern.

"I'm sure she is!" I said, lightening up the mood then I see a familiar red cap and a Pikachu.

"Hey! Red!"

* * *

><p>Silver's POV<p>

I left Blue to talk with Kris and Sapphire since I saw no use in more talking since I have homework…urgh why did I have to procrastinate on it anyways? I never do that. Besides, they were going to ask how her trip went which I have already asked.

At the corner of the school I found Ruby hiding.

"What are you doing?" I ask which startles him. He hushed me.

"They keep following me!" By 'they' Ruby probably means his fangirls. I understand the feeling, except I don't get scared like he does. I simply just lose them from my tail.

"And?"

"They were stalking me all day!" Ruby whines. "It's so annoying"

I roll my eyes and begin to walk away. "Good luck with hiding."

"Don't leave me here!" He said quickly, following me. How did I ever become friends with him?

"…Go to Sapphire…she'll bite whoever that touches you." I reply coldly.

"Going to that Barbarian is even worst!"

"Sorry, but I got to get my homework done." Suddenly, Ruby's fangirls found him.

"Gah!" In the split of a second, he is on the run again.

"SILVER!" I heard girls squealing my name. Great…

* * *

><p>Green's POV<p>

I drag Gold into the library and scowl at him.

"What were you doing there?"

"What do you mean?" Gold asks innocently.

I shot Gold a death glare which made him shiver. "Your punishment will depend on how you word your answer."

"Fine." The boy held his hands in defeat. "I hiding from Silver but I found you hanging out with Blue."

"I was not hanging out with her." I said coldly. "I only bumped into her when I was looking for you."

"Really? You two look happy to see each other." Gold's smirk only grew wider.

"I have nothing to do with that pesky woman." I said in my usual monotone then realizing something, I look into my wallet to find...all..my money...gone.

"That thief."

"What?" Gold had a huge hear to listen in to what I have muttered. My anger is on the edge of surfacing.

"One more word out of you and you'll see the end of daylight." I threaten through grit teeth, clenching my fist. He still has that annoying smirk plastered his face.

Silver suddenly appears at the door of the library. Thank Arceus! Silver can deal with Gold. But he looks like he is hiding from someone, probably squealing girls.

"Uh oh." Gold says flatly. Silver finally notices us and glares at golden eyes boy.

"So Gold…were you trying to run away from our group project?" Silver asks with menace, as he crackle his knuckles; his bangs hiding one of his eyes. So Gold was running away from another group assignment. Typical of him to leave all the work to his group members.

"I uh…hehe…" Gold chuckles meekly.

"He was also talking about Blue." I added quietly to Silver, a smirk form on my face. Silver instantly send death glares at the boy and snatch up his shirt.

"One word out of you about Sis and you're done for." The redhead seethe.

"W-What did I say?!" Shouted struggling Gold.

"Knowing your little perverted mind, anything that comes out of that mouth is bound to be trash!"

I look at the two in amusement as they break into an argument. Silver can be too protective sometimes. He and I aren't really on good terms but at least he and I agree on something, Gold must shut his trap.

I leave with satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is boring...I feel like it is. :**


	4. Chapter 4 - New Friends?

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Yellow's POV<p>

"Hey! Red!" We turn our heads toward the caller and see three girls approaching us.

"Oh hey guys!" Red responds with a wave. I recognize the girls as the ones I meet before but never properly introduced ourselves.

"Hey you're the girl from before!" Says the brunette. I started to hid behind Red.

"H-hello..." I greet shyly.

"Eehhh," Her face turns mischievous with a Chester cat smile. "It looks like she's really close to you Red."

"What?" Red respond blankly. "Oh this is Yellow, Prof. Oak told me to show her around."

He quickly got me in front to face the girls.

"Hi!" She says with a friendly smile. "I'm Blue, nice to meet you!"

"My name's Crystal but Kris for short." informs the blunette.

"Nice to meet cha! Name's Sapphire! But my friends call me Sapph for short!" Said an energetic Sapphire.

"N-nice to meet you all." I squeak.

"Uh..." Red scratches the back of his head. "She is really shy."

"Don't worry about a thing!" Blue cheers. "You can be comfortable around us! Right guys?"

"Except when Sapph's eating." Crystal adds.

"What...?" I ask blankly.

"Hey! I don't have dat bad of a manner!" Sapphire retorts.

"Yeah yeah tell it to the judge." Crystal says nonchalantly. "...or Ruby."

"RUBY IS NOTHING BUT A PRISSY BOY!" That scream got me shaking again and I dash out of sight.

* * *

><p>Sapphire's POV<p>

"Did I say somethin'?" I ask blankly, watching the girl speed off to who knows where.

Red sighs. "She's really nervous, that's all, so she'll run off when it get's loud."

"Poor girl." Blue says in pity.

"Let's go find her." Kris says, then glares at me. "And YOU'RE going to apologize!"

"Okay okay! Yeesh! I didn't know!" I said with hands up in defeat. "I coulda gotten a warnin' or sumthin' ya know."

"I just forgot to mention that part." Red says sheepishly. "She did the same thing when her books dropped."

He shows us the books that he is carrying, which I'm assuming are hers.

"Let's find her before anything happens." Red says.

"Sapph, could you pick up her scent?" Blue asks.

"Sure." I take a sniff around and picked up Yellow's scent. "I found it"

"Good girl!" Blue cheers.

"Ya know...I'm not a pokemon..."I deadpan. "So ya don't hafta treat me like one."

"You're closed enough!" Blue giggles. I roll my eyes and we headed in the direction of the scent I picked up.

* * *

><p>Yellow's POV<p>

I don't know where I'm running off to but that girl is loud.

_"Yellow! Stop!" _Mew commands, which I obey immediately.

I look around, the place is fill with trimmed hedges, soft grass with flowerbeds here and there. Trees are also planted around the walkways along with the hedges.

"...Is this a garden?" I ask no one in particular.

"It is." answers someone from behind. I jolt up, turning around to meet a spiky brown hair boy with green eyes.

"U-um..."

"This is one of the school gardens." He explains leisurely without looking away from whatever he is staring at.

"O-oh..."

"YELLOW!"

"Huh...?" I look around to see who had called my name, it's Red and others.

"Man, you may be small but you sure can run a long distance!" Blue exclaims between breaths.

"Oh um..." I have no idea what to say.

"So there you are...pesky girl." Said the guy I just meet. Blue flinches, turning remotely to him.

"H-hi Green! F-fancy meeting you here!" She tries to sound casual but it's not working. The boy call Green extends a hand to her as if demanding something.

"W-what?" Blue asks cluelessly.

"I know you stole it." He said coldly.

"Blue! You were stealing again?!" Crystal exclaim in disbelief.

"No I didn't!" Blue denies firmly.

"Again?" I ask, confusion written on my face.

"Blue used to be a thief." Red explains.

"What?!" I said out of shock.

"Ehehe..." Blue laughs nervously.

"Now give it back." Green demand even colder. The brunette sighs in defeat.

"My act never works on you." She took out money and hand it to Green. So...she stole money.

"I'm surprised that you didn't spend any." Green says in monotone, counting the money he got back.

"Well...If you want...you _could _treat me to something." Blue persuades, putting on an innocent look. That's an act isn't it?

"Pesky girl." Green mutters.

"HEEELLLPPPP!" screamed another from the school.

"Sounds like Ruby getting chased again." Crystal says nonchalantly.

"Huh?" I'm getting more confused by the second.

"You'll see in...3...2...1..." Red counts down. I look towards the school and see a boy with a hair like white hat running straight towards us with A LOT of girls trailing right behind.

"That prissy boy." Sapphire mutters and then grab him by the scuffs before the boy can run pass us.

"L-let go of me!" The boy whines.

"WILL YA SHADDUP PRISSY BOY?!" She yells yet again but this time I didn't run.

"Red, do the honors of helpin' us out of here!"

"Will do." He salutes with a grin. "Pika, flash!"

With a few seconds, the plash is as bright as the sun. So bright that I have to cover my eyes, but I did felt like I'm being tugged away by someone.

I had my eyes closed when we stopped, all I can hear is panting.

"Ruby! Learn how to handle them!." I heard Crystal retort.

"I can't handle those crazy girls!" The one that's probably Ruby.

"Hey Yellow, are you okay?" Red asks. I have to rub my eyes before opening them. The place is really bright at first but the colors settled in after a few seconds.

Then suddenly, I burst into giggles. Everyone looks blankly at me, except for Green, who just stared.

"S-sorry," I apologizes. "I-it's just that...it was really fun! I haven't felt like this in a long time!"

The others begin to smile, except for Green who stayed emotionless, and Ruby, who is confused.

"You should be like this more often." Red remark.

"Hm?"

"You're really cute that way!" Blue squeal.

"C-cute?" I did a double take.

"By the way, who is she?" Ruby asks.

"My name's Yellow, it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Oh hi, I'm Ruby."

"Hey Yellow." Blue starts. I turn my attention to her.

"You're new right?" I nod.

"Then want us to help find your classes?"

"That would be really helpful!" I chirp.

* * *

><p>Red's POV<p>

I'm glad that Yellow's fitting in. She's less tense now that she met us.

"Hey...it looks like you have most of the classes with Red, Green, and I." Blue says, reading through the schedule Yellow handed her.

"Seriously?" I said astound. "I thought for sure you're younger than us." I guess appearances can sometimes be misleading.

"Um...I skipped a grade." She explains shyly. We all look at her, stunned, except for Green.

The girl became nervous again.

"...Yes...Prof. Oak told me that I could..."

"And I assume you know already?" I asks Green since he doesn't seem fazed.

"Gramps already told me." Green says causally then turn to Yellow. "You home-schooled for two years correct?"

She nods shyly. "I...I didn't know that I was ahead..."

"Ah, so that explains it." Blue remarks. "I mean, people who home-schooled go at their own pace."

"So why did cha stop?" Sapphire asks. "I mean, it's better than actually bein' at school right?"

"My Uncle thought it would be better if I attend school." Yellow answers. "I didn't really think it's a good idea..."

"Why?" Blue asks. That one word seem to made her crestfallen.

"Uh...we shouldn't pry on it." I said, seeing her rapid change in mood. The others agree, they must've notice too.

"I'm leaving." Green says coldly. "See ya."

"Hey Yellow," Blue starts. "How about we meet somewhere tomorrow before going to class?"

"Sure."

"Great! Then how about Latte Cafe?" Yellow simply nod.

"Great! See you later!" Blue wave goodbye and left.

"We'll see you tomorrow too!" Kris says cheerfully before leaving after Blue, following by a wild Sapphire and a whiny Ruby.

"Will ya shaddup?" I hear Sapphire bark. I chuckle in amusement then felt a tug on my jacket.

"Um...Red?"

"Hm?"

"I know you didn't get to show me much around the school but I had fun." She says with a friendly smile. "Thanks!"

"If you need anything, you can ask me or one of the ones that just left." I reply just as cordial. "Oh yeah, your books."

I hand her the books which she took with gratitude.

"Thanks, I'm going to go back to my dorm to unpack, bye!"

I watch as she disappears from sight then sigh in relief. At least I manage to get through that without causing more uncomfortableness.

* * *

><p>Yellow's POV<p>

I lean against the door as I got inside and close the it behind me, putting my books down to my side.

"Hectic." was all I can describe for today.

_"At least you're not as a nervous-wreck as before." _Mew remarks, appearing, finally, from her hiding. After a while, I decide to unpack my clothes.

_"Weee~!" _

Mew, you shouldn't jump on the bed like that."

_"But Yellow! It's so bouncy!"_

"You're going to fall if you bounce that high, and it's going to ruin the bed." I scowl.

_"I can't fall!" _Mew counter. _"If it gets ruined, then I'll just fix it!"_

"You know...I never expected the school to be so big..." I said, changing the subject.

_"Just don't get lost, that's all I can tell you."_

"Very funny." I roll my eyes. "You know...Are you sure about coming to this school? You know that the..."

When I open the closet to put my clothes inside, the uniforms are already hanging there. There's also dark blue sweater-like vests and cardigan sof the same color. I'm guessing that's part of the uniform too if you don't want to wear the blazer...care for fashion much?

_"Don't worry, if the worst come to worst, we'll leave." _Mew reply carelessly. _"Besides, you needed to go to school."_

"Don't I already know enough?" I ask as I arrange things to my liking.

Mew stops and look at me. _"There is only so much that you can do by yourself."_

"Why couldn't Uncle Wilton teach me instead?"

_"He's already busy as it is. What do you have against this?"_

I sigh then look at my hand as electricity surges through. "I just...I'm just scared that they will find out."

_"We'll make sure they won't. And this is why, you have to gain firm control. What I notice in the past two years is that you let your powers run wild when you're in an emotional state."_

"That only happens occasionally during battles."

_"But school is a different story." _Mew smirks. _"You're already nervous from the beginning."_

"I...!" I started to pout, finding no argument against that. It's true, being around so many people and having them close to me makes me uncomfortable. Not really a fan of crowds. _But...I felt at ease when I'm around them..._

_"See? You already like them." _The pokemon teases.

"MEW! Don't read my mind like that!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Morning Adventure!

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

I woke up early this morning to meet up with Blue at Latte Cafe.

...Of course, I got lost, I knew I would! That's why I woke up early in the first place!

"Now did I end up here?" I wonder out loud, scratching my head, having not a clue of where I am.

_"Well, you made a turn here then another there...made a right over there...then a U-tur-"_

_Mew...that was a __rhetorical question. _I cut in mentally to my invisible friend.

_"I know, but I wanted to answer anyways. In other words, you're lost." _Mew giggles. I roll my eyes then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yo."

"W-wha-?! Who-?!" I got startled and jumped, as I turn remotely, I see a familiar black hair boy.

"Sorry!" He apologizes quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

I took a deep breath a relax. "It's just you."

"Why are you up so early? It's only 6:21 am."

"I woke up extra early to find Latte Cafe because I knew I was going to get lost in this school." I reply with embarrassment.

Red chuckle at my response then patted me on the head. "Don't worry, you'll get everything down sooner or later!"

I look at him before speaking. "Um...where am I exactly? What part of the school?"

"Err...You're near where my dorm is."

"...that doesn't help." I said bluntly. He then mull over it.

"Y'know, let's go find a map so I can show you where we are."

I then proceed to follow him to who knows where. Moments later, we arrive in front of a map board. He points to the spot where we were.

"That was where we were at."

I scan the map for the location that I need to go.

"How did I end up on the other side of the school?" I mutter. Red chuckle again as he heard me, making me flush in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll take you there so you won't get lost." Red gives me a friendly grin.

"Thanks!"

"Now let's go!" He started pulling me around the school. He s really nice, I kind of understand why he's so popular.

With Red guiding me, we got to the cafe in no time.

"Why is there so many cafes at this school?"

"Most students hang out in these places, chat, study, or just eat."

"I see." Then we heard approaching footsteps and it didn't take long until I see an angry Crystal chasing boy in black hair, wearing his cap backwards, in our direction.

* * *

><p>Crystal's POV<p>

I woke up early and got dressed then out the door I go. Since I got time, I decided to take it slow.

That was when things go wrong. On the way through the hallway, I meet the last person I want to see.

"Hey there Super Serious Gal!"

I cringe at my nickname then turn to glare at the black hair boy with golden eyes carrying a pool stick. "Will you stop calling me that?! It's not my name! And you shouldn't even bring that to school!"

"But it fits you doesn't it?" He smirks. "And I always have this with me. None of the teachers mind."

I always get so fluster when I'm around him. He is just that annoying.

"I don't have time for you right now." I growl then continue walking but I got pulled back.

"If you don't have time now then how about later?" He grins, holding onto my shoulder. "We can go see a movie or have a nice stroll in the mall!"

"Why you..." I launch my leg to his face but he saw it coming.

"Aren't you scared that I might peep?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but," I lift up my skirt to show shorts. "I alternate my skirt into a skort for better mobility."

He looks crestfallen. "Why did ya have to ruin the fun!"

That about does it. "You pervert!"

I went chasing after him so that I can give him a piece of my mind.

"Catch me if you can!" He taunts, sticking out his tongue and pulling the skin under his eye with his finer as he runs away.

"Come back here Gold!" I shout after him. After what seems like an hour of chasing, I decided to leap and land a kick to the back of his head. Then I pick him up by the scuffs of his collar.

"You are gonna pay you damn pervert!" I screech, oblivious to my surroundings.

"Um...Crystal?"

"Huh?" I turn to find Yellow and Red staring blankly at me holding Gold. I drop him immediately and smile at them.

"Hi guys!"

The two sweatdrop at my sudden change of mood.

"You didn't have to be so harsh Super Serious Gal..." Gold mumbles as he sits up and rub his aching head.

Red snickers at his condition. "You're irking her too early in the morning today!"

"Shut up." Gold hissed at Red then notices Yellow.

"Who's that gal over there?" He asks, earning him another kick from me.

"Don't you even dare say anything that will make a bad impression on Yellow." I seethe, towering over him.

"H-hello." Yellow greets nervously. "Who's he and what were you guys doing?"

"He's Gold, and he got me irked so I chased him in hopes of landing a hit." I reply. "Want to get something to drink? I'm thirsty from all that running and it beats standing around."

"Does this mean this is a double date then?" Gold smirks. Red and Yellow just stare blankly at him as if saying 'What are you talking about?'

My face twitch.

"GOLD!" I shout to the top of my lungs as I lift a leg and crash him flat onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Sapphire's POV<p>

"Yahoo~!" I start off the day by jumping on a nearby tree next to my room's window. As I did that, I hear a roar and look to a hallway window to see Kris chasing Gold. I shake my head, those two...already at it this early in the morning.

I climb down carefully but before I touch the ground, someone appeared like they know I was going to use this route.

"What are you doing barbarian?!"

"Hah?" I glare at the boy with the white hair like hat. "It's none of yer business and WHO ARE YA CALLIN' BARBARIAN?!"

The boy saw that coming and cover his ears before I shouted. I clench my teeth.

"You are. Now Get down here!" He points to the ground. "It's dangerous up there!"

"What are you talkin' about prissy boy?! Yer not even my mum! And it's ain't the least bit harmful up here!" I roar back then decided to climb back up.

"Forget it, I'm goin' back!"

"You're going to regret it!" Prissy boy shouts back.

"Whatever prissy boy!" I stick my tongue out but my hand slip while I did that and I fell of the tree. "Yikes!"

I close my eyes to wait for impact but it never did. "I told you that it was dangerous."

I open them to see that prissy boy had caught me bridal style. I can sense a blush creeping onto me.

"And why are you using the tree as your way out everyday anyways? It's not how a student should act."

"GOLD!" Kris's voice rang through the school. Gold must've said something that annoyed her already. This must be a record because usually, it happens later in the day. We both look to the school building where Kris had screamed, forgetting the situation right now.

"I wonder what Gold did this early in the morning." I heard Ruby mutter.

I then remember what situation I'm in and begin to rage. "Dun't lecture me prissy boy! And put me down!"

He looks at me sternly before answering in a nonchalantly voice. "As you wish."

"Yowch!" I rub my behind as Ruby literally drop me to the ground. "I didn't mean literally! And you got my skirt dirty by doing that!"

"Since have you cared about being dirty? You were climbing a minute ago." He raise an eyebrow and folded his arms at me. I growl, he's attitude is starting to rub off on me and I don't like it one bit.

"And you don't care now?" I counter back, holding him by the scuffs of his collar.

"Let go, you're getting me dirty now!" He whine.

"You're such a prissy boy!" I bonk him on the head that knocked him out then proceed to drag him inside the school. Though before I do, I saw a stack of books laying on the ground. I sigh, probably his and now I have to take that too.

Ugh, I don't even know why I'm dragging him and his books around. I walk into a school building, and see something in a cafe window nearby.

I see Yellow, Kris, Red and a knocked out Gold at a table of the cafe, chatting.

"Hey guys!" I greet, approaching them then thrust the knocked out Ruby in a chair next to Gold, place his stack of books on the table, and sit down myself.

"That was so tirin'?" I sigh, leaning back on my chair. "I'm hungry."

The three stare blankly at me.

"What?"

Yellow points to Ruby.

"Oh him." I wave it off. "Don't worry, he'll come 'round."

"What did he do?" Kris asks.

"He was too freakin' annoyin' in da morin'." I said with an vexed face, then order pancakes. "What about Gold?"

"Need you ask?" Kris says in a causally voice.

I shrug, "The usual?"

"Is this normal?" Yellow asks blankly. Red smile in amusement while the both of us nod.

"It's still amusing to watch!" Red remarks. Kris and I roll our eyes.

"See how you feel when you're annoyed this early in the morning." Kris retorts.

"I'm sure the guys meant well." Red says with a meaningful look. "I remember Ruby telling me this morning that he was going to check if Sapphire is improving in her classes."

"Please, who told 'im to be my baby sitter?" I scoff. At least I know what the books are for now.

"Gold? Meant well?" Kris says disapprovingly. "You must be joking."

"Okay, maybe not Gold." Red snickers.

"Why are ya here anyways Red?" I ask of my senior.

"Sec." He held up his hand, texting on his phone in another. I wonder who he's texting.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll stop it here! I hope that more people will review!<strong>

**Justsomerandompokemonguy and MissFairyTailLover(I love Fairy Tail too!) - I'm glad you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Morning Continues!

Chapter 6

**Back with the next chapter! Hope you'll like it and thanks to those for reviewed as well!**

* * *

><p>Green's POV<p>

Red send me a text in the morning knowing that I have been long awake in my room, reading a book. I wonder what he wants this early in the morning.

**[Meet me in Latte cafe in 10]**

I text him back. And why is he there anyways?

**[What do you want?]**

I put my phone back down on the table to continue reading. Red reply within a minute.

**[To have a nice chat? XD]**

Is he pulling my string?

**[Just come! Don't stay in your room reading till class starts!]**

Knowing Red, he doesn't give up until I comply.

**[...Fine -.-]**

I sigh, there goes my reading time. Just what is that guy thinking?

I grab my blazer from my chair and the brown school bag then headed out, carrying my book in hand. I took exactly ten minutes to reach Latte Cafe and at a table I see Red with an unconscious Ruby and Gold and three others. I wonder what the two did so early in the morning that earn that as their punishment.

"Hey Green!" Red wave energetically once he saw me. I sigh again and headed to the group.

Maybe I should've told him to get me coffee, it's too early in the morning to be hanging around these energetic people.

"How long have they been like that?" I ask dully, pointing at the two boys.

Sapphire and Crystal shrug, not caring for the topic.

"I think...around 30 minutes?" Red answers.

"Isn't this a little too early for them to be knocked out already?" I ask, taking a seat next to Red.

"They deserve it." Sapphire scoffs, then mutter inaudible curses.

"T-this table...is getting full isn't it..." The raven hair girl from yesterday remarks nervously. If she hadn't speak up, I wouldn't have notice her. Wait, if she is still here, then Blue hasn't arrive yet.

...This gathering won't end in a good way if Blue is not here yet but most of us are. That girl have a way of flaring up drama.

"It's funny how we just came together without even telling each other." said Kris, placing her head on her palm as her elbow is leaning on the table. I can only think of the trouble that the pesky girl would stir up if she sees us all here in one place.

...Her and her matchmaking plans.

"I wouldn't be here if Red didn't text me." I remark in monotone, opening back my book to read.

"Better than reading and studying by yourself!" said Red. I prefer that over this.

Suddenly, Ruby and Gold groan, finally coming around.

"Morning you two." Red greets.

"Wha...?" Ruby says drowsily. "What happened?"

"I got a huge headache..." Gold groans, rubbing his head. I read my book as the usual pairs get into arguments...annoying. I'll only say this once, I agree with Blue that those guys will end up together sooner or later, they just need a little push but I won't interfere.

Red and Yellow seem to be getting along. I fear for the demure girl's fate when Blue gets to her.

* * *

><p>Blue's POV<p>

I woke up to someone screeching the name 'GOLD!'

...That must be Kris.

What did Gold did this early in the morning, making Kris scream so loud that it affects anyone in a ten mile radius? I need my beauty sleep. I take a look at the clock and saw that it's 30 minute till 7 am, give or take a couple. "Shoot!"

I got up, switch out of my pajamas, and dress into my uniform swiftly. I look around for my school bag but cease what I'm doing as I see what is happening outside my window, located on the third floor of the dorm building. A chester cat grin slide across my face at the sight.

Down on the school ground near a tree, I saw Sapph being held bridal stay by whom I recognize as Ruby - who else in this school wears a white hat that looks like their hair? The brunette then shouts something inaudible - since I had my window shut from the beginning - and the boy immediately drops her. It could look like a fight in anyone's eyes but I see an opportunity to matchmake and to tease them.

"Hehe, Sapph. Be prepared." I chuckle darkly in monologue. Then, looking into a mirror, I saw that my hair is in a mess. I scowl and begin trying to brush out the knots. This will take a good ten minutes.

Making sure that I have my student ID, I head out of my dorm room, locking it.

Okay...so where was Latte Cafe again? I made some turns and speed walk through the school ground until I reach another student building and enter in.

At the table I saw Sapph and Ruby arguing, Yellow talking causally to Red - looks like I found another match~!- while Kris smacks Gold on the back of his head, probably for saying something that agitated her again. That Gold, he needs help with Kris, luckily, he has me to help him. I cackle inwardly as I devise up plans.

I scan the table again to find Green there as well. Wow, looks like almost everyone is here...even though it's supposed to be only Yellow and I. But I can't say I'm disappointed, instead, I feel like my Christmas arrived early!

_This is perfect! _I squeal inwardly. _I'm going to have fun!_

"Blue...where do you have the smile on your face?" Kris asks once she saw me standing in the distance with my Chester cat smile.

"Morning guys!" I ignore Kris's question and greet them with cheerfulness.

"Pesky girl." I heard Green mutter. I stick out a playful tongue at him.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" I ask. "I thought only Yellow and I were supposed to meet up."

"Well...I saw Yellow and she told me that she was lost so I guide her here." Red answers nonchalantly, Yellow nods.

"I was preparing for class when Gold showed up out of nowhere and irritated me." Kris scoffs, folding her arms. "I ended up playing chase with him and ended up here when I had Gold under my feet so we decided to chat."

"It was kind of like a double date!" Gold translates, earning another hit from Kris. "Oh c'mon SSG!" Annndddd that adds one more hit. "That's not my name!" "But it fits!" And another. They continue this cycle so I didn't bother to say anymore.

I smirk inwardly, they're like a married couple! And _I__'m _going to make sure it happens.

"I start off my day climbin' down a tree close to my window." Sapph starts. This girl sure likes to climb trees.

"You do that everyday!" Ruby exclaims. "Don't you have any sense of lady like manners in you?"

"Shaddup prissy boy, it's rude ta interrupt a lady." Sapph snarl back. I chuckle at her counter. "Anyways-"

"You're more of an animal than a lady!" Ruby argue back. Sapph, slam onto the table with great force, causing her empty plate to clatter about.

"I SAID SHADDUP!" She screams, causing us attention from passersby students. "BE GATFUL DAT I DRAGGED YOU HERE INSTEAD OF LEAVIN' YOU LAYIN' ON THE GROUND!"

"Sapph, settle down." Kris says, rubbing her temple. "You're scaring Yellow." I look over to Yellow, who is shrinking in her seat, shaking. Poor thing.

"Oops! S-sorry Yellow!" Sapph apologizes quickly.

"And it's Grateful, not Gatful." Corrected Ruby. "And you wouldn't need to drag me here if you didn't knockme out and got my clothes all dirty in the process!"

Okay, I think I got picture now. I then turn to Green, who is seating idly there, reading his book.

"What?" He ask annoyingly, noticing my stare. "I'm only here because Red was annoying me." That would make sense, usually, it's only Red or I that are able to make him do something that he is unwilling to do.

We just need Silver and Emerald to complete the picture! Though I am amused that we came together without planning it first.

I take a seat next to Green, resting my chin on the back of my entwined hands that is leaning on the table.

"So Ruby and Sapph..." I said in a teasing tone.

Ruby and Sapph stop argue and look at me with blank looks. I look innocent yet a sly smirk curl up on my face, time to rouse them up tehehe~!

"Are you two dating?"

Both of them did a double take and utter "W-what?!" in unison. Aw, they even talk together, how cute! Everyone else except Yellow gives me a look, knowing what I'm doing. Kris seems to be holding her breath. She knows she's next, the blunette catches on pretty quickly.

"I saw how you were holding Sapph ever so lovingly by the tree."

"H-HAH?!" I see Sapphire's face darken into an unknown shade of red, I don't think it's been discovered yet. Ruby on the other hand recovers from his speechlessness.

"I would never date a barbarian. Ever." He said, steadfast. Someone's stubborn.

Sapph begins fuming after hearing that and slam both hands on the table, looking furious. Looks like hearing that did it for her.

"I AIN'T NO BARBARIAN!" She exclaims, scraping the chair back and storm out.

"Uh oh. Better go after her and apologize Ruby." I said lightly, with a smirk. Ruby glares at me but, nevertheless, he takes his books and left the table. I would love to see what happens to them but I got other things to attend to.

"Um..." Yellow breaks the silence that had befell us when Ruby left to go after Sapph. I totally forgot about her because she was so quiet.

"Blue, can we get going? We only have a few minutes left before class starts." I look at the time and see that we have ten minutes before 7:35 am. I sigh in disappointment, and I was only getting started as well. I then notice Kris left out air in relief but I'm going to convey that to mean exhaustion. Kris, you won't be left off that easily.

"Gold, why don't you escort Kris to her class? She looks exhausted." I said sweetly, waving at the golden eyed boy.

"W-wait, what?!" Kris said, startled. A huge grin appear on Gold's face as he salutes me. "Aye aye!"

He pulls a flailing Kris out. "Blue! You'll pay for this!" I wave them a merry goodbye and blowing her a kiss. "Love you too Kris~!"

"Pesky girl." Green mutter, shaking his head in disapproval of my actions. I turn to pretend to pout. "Well sorry, Mr. Grumpy head!"

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

"Crap! We're going to be late!" exclaim Red.

"Oh relax, that was only the warning bell." I said, waving it off. "We still have five minutes."

"We would've gotten there if _you _didn't do the unnecessary." Green mutters in irritation.

"I was only helping them!" I counter, sticking out another playful tongue.

"Okay, quite arguing! We need to go!" Red command. We sigh in defeat and utter 'fine' in unison then Green glares at me for it.

"What? It wasn't my fault that we spoke at the same time. What's so bad about it anyways?" Green only jerk his head away, ignoring me. I sigh inwardly, does he really find me that annoying?

"Yeesh, so much drama in the morning." Red remark as we all scurry out of our seats and speed out of the cafe and towards our class. I made a grab for Yellow before we go since she didn't know where her class is.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

"Looks like things just got difficult." The figure mutter under his breath as he watches the three Dexholders hurrying off with Yellow.

"How am I supposed to get past them?"


	7. Chapter 7 - An Invitation

Chapter 7 - An Invitation

New chapter! And I apologize for any grammatical errors in advance!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>In class with Ms. Erika.<p>

"...and so, I would like all of you to pair up and complete this packet by the end of class." said the raven hair teacher, passing the thick packets to everyone. "For this one, I will give you the freedom to choose your own partner."

Suddenly, all the girls in the class rushed to Red and Green, asking the two boys to be their partner. Yellow sweatdrop. They really are _that _popular.

"Hey Yellow, want to work together?" Blue offered, in a few desks over, which Yellow shyly but gratefully takes up. Then her intuition told her that something was flying at them from outside. The girl bolted up from her seat in time to see a soccer ball zooming through the class window and straight towards Yellow and Blue. The raven hair girl instinctively took up a defense position and kicked the ball out with a swift kick, but immediately resented it afterwards. She also only noticed now, that the classroom doesn't have windows, just square-shaped holes in the wall.

"OW!" exclaimed a boy from outside, knocked down by the redirected ball.

"Sorry!" called a feminine voice from outside. Crystal run up to the window in her PE uniform with is a white t-shirt with blue linings on the sleeves and navy blue shorts. At the left corner of the top of the shirt and the bottom of the shorts is a golden letter J.

"That was my fault...again" Crystal apologizes. "I got mad at Gold and accidentally kicked the ball a little too hard." Yellow's class is actually next the sports field - but still quite far - so it wouldn't be impossible for the blunette to do that, but the power the ball stored and the distance it traveled, amazed everyone.

"That's fine Kris but be more careful." Ms. Erika answers politely and acting normal.

"Kris, I swear, you are going to seriously hurt someone if that ball ever made contact with anyone's head!" Blue scowled. "This is the only class that needs the window to be replace after _someone _melted the super glass with her fire type Pokemon not too long ago!" The Dexholders' minds trailed off to when there was a rampage.

* * *

><p>Sapphire sneezed in her class, earning a few 'bless you's' from the class.<p>

"Cover your mouth when you sneeze." Ruby whispered in the seat next to her.

"Shaddup!" Sapphire seethed quietly.

* * *

><p>"Well blame it on Gold!" Kris retorted, pointing to a boy sitting on the ground, rubbing his red face where the ball left a mark. "He keeps getting on my nerves! and thanks for whoever kicked the ball to him!"<p>

"And that would be Yellow." Blue said proudly, giving the said girl a pat of the back. Yellow flush in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!" Kris waves it off. "Gold can withstand more painful hits!"

"It hurts!" Gold fake a grimace.

"Shut up and get back into the game!" barked Kris before she drag Gold away, along the ground. Everyone in the class sweatdrop.

"Well...that was certainly something." Ms. Erika remarked with an awkward air.

_Tehehe, that was funny! Class isn't as boring as I thought! _Mew giggles invisibly. _And nice shot Yellow!_

_Yeah thanks. _Yellow mentally roll her eyes.

"Class, please get to work."

**Time lapse - Afterschool**

Class had just ended and Yellow wanted to go back to her room. She stepped out of Math class and was about to set off when she heard her name being called.

"Yellow!"

"Huh?" The demure girl steered around, towards the source of the voice. It was the three Dexholders that she is classmates with. Red was the one who had called her name.

"Wanna hang out with us during lunch?" He asked, giving her a friendly grin. Yellow was a bit taken aback at the invitation. Hang out? With people other than her uncle? She always had trouble making friends, and here is three people asking if she wants to hang out with them when they only known her for a day. She doesn't really know if she take up on that offer, she only just meet these guys so her heart is reluctant. Could she trust them?_  
><em>

Trust. That's something she always have trouble with it. Yellow can't seem to put enough trust in anyone since she have something that must be kept at the absolute secrecy. People had always avoided her since she is too quite for her own good. Her first friends were Pokemon and that one boy that had saved her when she was young, before everything that happened changed her life completely. She dreaded to wipe that memory out of her head but no matter how hard she try, it would't disappear. It even haunts her in the night.

Yellow shook at her wandering thoughts and reply with a grateful smile. "It's really nice of you to offer but-" Her answer was droned out over the voices of squeals of delight from the hallway.

_Ooo~! This looks like fun! Is this going to be a game of tag or hide N seek? _Mew asks playfully.

_I have no idea...but I have a bad feeling about this... _Yellow replied tiredly.

"Uh oh. We need to go!" Red said suddenly, taking the confused Yellow and dragged her away with Blue and Green.

"W-wha-"

"Either come with us or just get run over by them!" Red exclaimed, pointing to the fangirls behind him as he runs.

"Are you guys really _that _popular?" Yellow asked with the discomfort of being dragged.

"Obviously, he _is _the Champion of the 9th Pokemon League." Blue said matter-of-factly, running along with them.

"W-what?!" The demure girl exclaimed in surprise. Red only gave her a sheepish grin.

"In fact, all the boys in the Dexholder group are popular among the girls because of their skills but mostly because of their charms."

"...I noticed." Yellow deadpan.

"Anyways, let's get them off our tail first!" Red proclaimed. Yellow sighed, they are definitely not your average students. And she had somehow wind up in their mess.

_Should I help? _Mew asked hopefully.

_No! _Yellow screamed in her head. _You can't make your presence known to them unless we can fully trust them!_

_Aw..._ Mew replied in disappointment. _But I want to have some fun! _Yellow could only imagine Mew pouting right about now.

"Let's just hurry it up to the lounge." Green muttered in annoyance.

"Alrighty then!" Red said, screeching to a stop and calling out Pika. "Pika, you know the drill!"

"Pikapi!" The yellow rodent pokemon nodded and jumped into the air. It's body begin shining brightly, blinding the area. Again, yellow had to shield herself from the brightness with her free hand. She felt a tug and realized that Red had started dragging her again. She wonders why she was being taken along with them, wouldn't it had been better if they had left her behind?

It had taken her a while to adjust her eyes to the brightness. Just as her vision was returning normal, they had stopped, causing Yellow to bump into the back of Red and fall.

"Oof!"

"Ah, sorry! Should've warn you!" Red apologized quickly, offering a hand to help her up. Yellow rubbed her eyes of the final blinks of dark spots and took his hand.

"Thanks."

"Anyways, we're here!" There was a path way that leads up to a pure white building at the end., it was apart from the other school buildings so it probably doesn't hold any classes.

"Everyone else is probably already there." Green remarked, putting his hand in his pocket. "We should get going."

"Um...I really don't want to be the interloper to you guys." Yellow spoke bashfully. "So I think I'll pass..."

"Nah, you're going," Red grinned. "Besides, you meet mostly everyone. So why not meet the rest?"

Yellow swallow down the lump of nervousness in her throat. _There's more?_

Green found her behavior to be a bit strange. The fact that she had counter a soccer ball hit by Crystal, who's known for her kicks - especially when Gold is involved - astounded him. It was like she had expected it coming at her direction. He didn't think a girl of her size have enough strength to do return the fast ball. Sure she is shy, but she also seems like someone who just wants to be kept to herself. Secretive and with trust issues. He had a slight hunch that she's hiding something. But he only shrug it off as the girl being extremely shy, which is what Yellow emitted most of the time.

They made their way through and entered. The inside was really wide and have various things. A Piano at the corner, a fireplace, couches in right angles to each other with an opening for a good view of a 64" TV hanging on the wall, a table in the middle. There were another chairs and beanie sacks. In another part of the room is a sparkly kitchen with every possible kitchen ware. And in yet another section of the room is a pool table and a few arcade games.

_What kind of lounge is this? _Yellow asked herself mentally, looking at the luxurious place. Red caught her expression and explained that this place for for only them to relax in due to the fact that they keep watch for trouble that brews in school and for helping with school research. It is also a meeting place to discuss about school activities.

They found the other Dexholders inside. It was much of a screaming fest than anything else. Ruby and Sapphire arguing over something silly, with Emerald being annoyed. Gold had just ticked off Crystal and is now being chased by her. Silver remained calm in all of this as he leans against the white wall with folded arms.

"CAVE GIRL!"

"SISSY!"

"BAR-"

"WILL YA STOP FLIRTING?!" cried Emerald with annoyance. He had just about enough of those two screaming at each other's ears.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" Sapphire and Ruby exclaimed in unison, then glare at each other.

_They sure are loud. _Mew comments.

"Stop saying what I say!" Both of them chorused. "Stop it!"

Emerald just slam his head against whatever that is nearby, which is a book shelf. Just why oh why was he left with those two?

"GOLD! COME BACK HERE!"

"No can do SSG!" replied a laughing golden eyed boy.

"You're going to pay back for my lunch!" Crystal screamed, her fist exerting in the air. There were bits of food lingering on her hair and shoulder. Silver, who stayed out of all of this, extend his foot out and 'accidentally' trip Gold, causing him to meet the cold floor.

"Sorry, I was doing a bit of stretching." Silver replied halfheartedly, clearing looking over the golden eyed boy with superiority.

"Dude! That's c-"

"Gold!" Crystal snatched him up by the collar of his shirt while looking like a rampaging Gyarados.

"Hey guys! What did we miss?" Blue exclaimed, getting everyone notice that they're here.

"Nothing, just the normal things." replied the redhead. He notices Yellow hiding behind the three oldest Dexholders. "Who's she?"

"She's Yellow!" Red pushes the demure girl forward. "Yellow, these two are Silver and Emerald, the only ones you haven't meet yet."

"H-hello..." said the girl nervously. "N-nice to m-meet you..."

"Likewise." replied Silver with dullness in his voice.

"Hey Yellow!" Crystal greeted cheerfully, letting Gold drop to the ground with a thud. "Are you hanging out with us?"

"I-I guess..." came the reply of the demure girl. It wasn't like she had a choice anyways, she was dragged here against her will for Arceus's sake! Her mind is still lingering on exactly _why _she was invited to come.

Everyone sat down on the couches and sofas to discuss various topics while Crystal was in the bathroom, changing into a clean outfit. She came out after a few minutes. Yellow haven't the slightest clue on how to fit in on this since she doesn't know any of them.

"Hey Yellow," The said girl perk up at the mention of her name. It was Red.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" he suggests. "That way, we get to know you better."

"Um..." How should she answer? Should she decline?

_Go for it! _Mew encouraged, resting herself on top of Yellow's head, invisibly of course.

_Yeah but what should I say? _The girl asked.

_Anything about yourself or you could ask them what they want to know. _Mew answered.

"Yellow, are you okay?" Red waved a hand over the said girl's face, snapping her back to attention. She shook her head and notice everyone was just staring at her. "S-sorry, I kinda spaced out for a bit there."

"Um...I don't really know how to talk about myself..." Yellow replied meekly. "Since I never..."

"You can start with your life or what kind of hobbies you like." Blue suggest.

"Um...then I'll just give something brief." Yellow replied nervously. "I'm extremely shy, hate loud noises. My favorite things to do is drawing, fishing, and spending my time in the Viridian Forest. I was born in a small village within the forest but I moved to the city to live with my Uncle. Frankly, I don't really like the city atmosphere so I go visit the Viridian Forest as often as I can."

"Where are your parents if you're living with your uncle?" Red asked, listening to her every word which was a surprise, since he can easily zone out when someone else is talking. Especially in class, he zones out the second the teachers start lecturing, though he still manages to keep the top grades of the school.

Yellow bit the bottom of her lips and a sad look overcome her face. She took a deep breath before answering though she didn't know why she is answering it. The mentioned subject always bring her grief. "They're...gone along with my village."

Everyone became silent with stunned looks. In her mind, she tried to shut out the horrible images that she saw that night. She felt tears welling up inside of her but she manages to hold it in. Maybe she shouldn't have said it after all...

Mew patted her had for comfort.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pry that far." apologized Red, looking at the demure girl with a caring look.

"It's fine." Yellow feigned a smile. "Can I hear about you guys?"

They spend the rest of the day just talking and playing games. To be honest, Yellow really enjoy their company. Even though they can be loud at times, they're really nice people, not to mention popular. There came a call in the room and Green excuse himself to take it.

"Hey Yellow, wanna start on that report tomorrow?" Red asked. In Pokemon History class, they were assigned to do a report on any period of Pokemon history. Each student were to pair up to whoever that is siting next to them. It just so happens that Yellow had a seat next to Red, which of course made her uneasy because of the glaring daggers she was getting from the females of the class.

"That won't be happening." Green interjected, strolling out. "I got a call from Grandpa and he wants You, Blue, and I on an errand. Everyone's expression seems to have change from relax to serious. They knew that when their seniors were all sent out at once, something big must've happened. But to Yellow, this was all too confusing.

"Errand?" She tilted her head.

"Um...Prof. Oak always send the Dexholders on trip to do something for the school." Crystal explained briefly.

Yellow quickly caught on. She nod, "I understand. It's not my business to snoop in so I'll go."

Red turned to give her an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Yellow replied, smiling. "You guys protect the school right? So I shouldn't interfere with that." She turned to the door and left with a goodbye.

* * *

><p>Sorry if I left the chapter at a bad time! it was getting a bit long...<p>

Please tell me how this chapter went!


	8. author's note

**Author's note: ...*Flips table* SORRY I UPLOAD THE WRONG CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 8 - A Vision?

Chapter 8

**Okay, I completely screwed up! Sorry! I accidentally put up the next next chapter before I'm even done editing it! So whoever read it - maybe a LOT of people - just had a view of the future chapter.**

**So without further ado, here is the real chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Yellow shut the door behind her.<p>

Everyone in the room, except Green and Silver who wore emotionless faces, had on an expression of remorse for shunning Yellow out when they getting along with her so well, unlike with other people. Nonetheless, they turn to Green for an elaboration of what he had announced.

"Grandpa told us three to investigate some ruins that were destroyed in Mt. Cornet." He explained coolly.

"Whoa, hold up." Red exerted his hand in front of him, making a stop sign. "_Mt. Cornet? _As in the one in _Sinnoh?"_

"I know, it's pretty far from our location in Kanto but Grandpa already have a jet ready for us that will take us there in a matter of hours," Green replied. "But we'll be missing a few days of school."

"Yes!" Blue chirped, fist-pumping the air when Green said that they will be able to skip school.

Green gave her a look. "Not to bust your bubble or anything but we will have to catch up on the work once we come back."

"Aw...what did you have to do that?" Blue sulk in disappointment.

Ignoring the brunette, Green continued. "While we're not present at school. Gold, Kris, and Silver will be taking care of school matters. And Kris, make sure Gold doesn't do anything illegal."

"You know I will!" Crystal fist-pump in front of them, placing her other hand on where the must contract to show her power.

"You don't trust me?" Gold asked in a fake hurt tone, holding his hand to where his heart is.

"Gold, last time our seniors are absent, you hosted a gambling event on school ground." Crystal deadpanned. The golden eyed boy only grinned sheepishly.

"When are we going?" Red asked.

"Now."

* * *

><p>Yellow walk along the school path to her dorm room, her mind wander as she walk. She stopped as she heard her name being called.<p>

"Yellow! wait up!" She turned her head to see who it was and saw Red running up to her in a hurry. He caught his breath once he got to her. "You're a speedy walker, you know that?"

"Um...I am...?" The demure girl didn't really know how to answer that. Was she really walking that fast?

"Anyways, I need to tell you something," Red began. "We're going to have to do the report separately."

She gave him a look that told him to elaborate. Red scratch the back of his head. "You see...I'm going to absent for a few days and since the report is probably due before I get back..."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm really sor-"

"It's fine!" Yellow cuts him and smile. "If it's something important for the school then I'm sure anyone would understand!"

The raven hair boy gave her a meaningful look. 'And I was kinda looking forward to working with you too..." Yellow was a bit taken aback by that blunt comment and blush a little.

"Red!" Green and Blue called in a distance, telling him that they have to go.

"Coming!" He shouted back then turn to Yellow. "I'll see you later then!"

"Bye!" Yellow waved as he runs back to his other two companions.

_Well, that was something. _Mew secretly smirk but Yellow rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Mew is smirking even if she was invisible. Her mind going deep into thoughts after. Would an errand really take a few days? And why three? Was it really that important?

_Want me to go check? _Mew asked hopefully, she's been bored out of her mind in school. The demure girl immediately shook her head vigorously, scowling at her invisible friend for even suggesting that.

_Aw...but I'm bored! _Mew whined. Yellow only sighed and continue to walk on. What can she do? Mew can't eave her side or Mew will be attacked immediately. She just can't let that happen and Mew know it. She was then stopped again but this time by someone in front of her.

"Hey you," said a blonde who's color is obviously dyed since there were visible black roots. The other girl who stood with her had violet hair but other have a disgusted look on their face as they gave Yellow a old glare. Their faces are just too full with make up, thick mascara, blonde red lips, eyeliners to hide that fact that they don't have eithers or something. They're uniform is...something else as well. The top is cropped, the skirt's too short, the whole outfit was altered...to something a little too exposed.

"Who do you think you are to be hanging and talking with our princes?"

"P-princes?" Yellow repeat, cowering under the two's superior glare. The two scoff.

"Don't play dumb. It's Red, Green, Gold, Silver, and Ruby." They were stepping closer and closer to Yellow but she takes the same amount of steps aback in fear. "We're one of the heads in their fanclub."

They showed her their membership card like yellow cared to know.

"You're not even on their level or worth their time!" The violet hair spat. "What's the piece of crap like you doing with _them_?"

"Um..." The demure girl lost her will the speak, just taking in the insults.

"just stay away from them if you know what's good for you." The fake blonde said dangerously.

"...I-if you say so..." Yellow squeaked, then tried to bypass the two but they blocked her path. And without even one hint of warning, Yellow plummeted to the ground, a stinging red hand mark on her right cheek. She let her bangs fall down to hide her eyes as her anger boil up, suddenly having the urge to blow these two into oblivion

"How dare you walk out while we're not done talking!" hissed the fake blonde. Yellow stood up, composed as she ever was.

"Don't you dare, to even _think,_ about slapping me again." Yellow warned, her shy and quiet tone no more and was replaced by a stone cold voice as her eyes flickers from brown to stone cold blue, then back at a fast rate. The two girls failed to notice as they wanted to strangle Yellow from taking back.

"What?!" Both chorus furiously, a murderous look in their gaze.

"You heard me." Yellow replied, a dark aura surrounding her face. Mew had heard and seen enough, so she did what Pika did to escape and use flash. Because of her genetics, she was about to use any move with in her arsenal. **(Yeah...sorry I know, I'm bad at making drama scene. But you can't blame me for trying)**

Mew teleported Yellow back to her dorm room without a second thought after the blinding flash, just in time as Yellow's whole being began to surge with an electrical current, ready to be released when her anger gauge goes over the top.

After sitting onto her bedside, Yellow let out heavy breathes of exhaustion as she regained control. "...Thanks Mew, that was too close."

_"I'll say! You're going to let it out at point blank range of those two!" _Mew remarked then sigh. _"Let's just called this a part of your training to controlling your emotion."_

Yellow curled up on her bed, a solemn look in her eyes. "Yeah...I just hope I won't go overboard." Mew patted her head in comfort.

Being bullied feels like a blast from the past...except this time, I'm a bomb just waiting to go off. This is no fun at all." The girl ran her hand through her hair, making it messy. Mew gently place her tiny hand on where the red mark is still visible. It stings and Yellow sowed it by grimacing. She blinked back the tears that threaten to come onto her eyes. She wasn't going to cry over something so small as this. She's been crying long enough.

That night, Yellow had a nightmare. It was the revisit to when everyone that she loved and cared about disappeared before her eyes. It was unbearable but she then recognize three figures trying to fight back but to no avail. The setting then changed to that of the inside of a twisted mountain.

_"No...way..."_

_"Wha...the...doin...Mt. Cornet?"_

_"Ar...they...onsters?" _She then heard a new voice, it was pleading.

_"Plea...elp...hem." _

Yellow woke up with a start. She raise a hand up to her face, realizing she was sweating and trembling in fright. "W-wha...?"

_"Did you...?" _Mew woke up as well, but in a calmer sense. Yellow nodded, "Someone...they were trying to tell something..."

* * *

><p><strong>Next day - Mt. Cornet<strong>

"UGH! We shoud've brought repel!" Blue whined in frustration after her Pokemon took out another wild Pokemon that had amushed them. "Seriously, just how many are we going to go through just to get through this place!?"

"This isn't natural..." Green contemplated. "I heard that most Pokemon living in this mountain is peaceful. They only ever attack when provoked."

"Well, aren't we just special." Blue said sarcastically.

"What is going on..." Green mutters, a hand to his chin.

"Only one way to find out right?" Red said. Both agreed and they trudge deeper into Mt. Cornet, taking out more agitated wild Pokemon and unknown of the danger up a head.

* * *

><p><strong>At school<strong>

An explosion was heard in one of the classes of the science building.

"GOOOLLDDDD!" came Crystal's scream as it was her group's experiment that had gone wrong and she was in range on the blast. Her front is now cover in black but anyone could make out her furious face towards a certain raven hair boy.

"Urk!" The golden eyed boy was trying to sneak out of the class but flinched when he heard his name. He remotely turn to face Crystal only to try to hold in his laugh at her appearance. Keyword, _try. _He couldn't hold it in and a few moments later, he was bursting out laughing.

"You're going to pay for this!" Hearing the pure fury in the blunette's words was his signal to get out of this class. However, Crystal chased him as he dash out of the class room. Their classmates just continued with their experiment like nothing happened. Even the teacher ignored them as they left class without permission though he mentally regret putting the two in the same group. He knew that it was a chemical reaction waiting to explode but he didn't think it _literally _happened. And he thought that if he had put Silver in with them, then he would stop the reaction before it gets out of hand but then again, Silver didn't care much about it.

"Silver," The teacher called idly to the ginger. "Bring your group back he to finish the lab."

With a mere nod, the ginger disappear out of the class door. The teacher pinch the arch of his nose as he takes off his glasses. These guys will be the end of him someday.

Gold was half running and half laughing his head off that he didn't look at where he was going. Within another second, he collided with someone and books were send flying into the air and came falling back due to the law of gravity. One of the books made contact with the mischievous boy's head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing the part on his head where a bump occurred after the book slide down. "Watch it!"

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Upon hearing the familiar voice and the tone, the boy fluttered his eyes open to meet a nervous Yellow. Just looking at her made _him _feel guilty about bumping into her.

"Er..." He averted his gaze to the books on the ground. He counted five. "Why do you need this many books?"

"Um...I-I need them to do my r-report and I was returning to c-class with them" The demure girl squeaked.

"Chill! I'm not going to bite your head off!" Gold assured her but then heard his name being screamed down the hall by a certain blunette.

"_But..._Mine is probably going to be bite off by _her." _God quickly got up and jogged in place, a sheepish grin on his face. "And sorry for bumping into you and making you drop those books. I would help but I have to run for my life, cya!"

"B-bye...?" That came out as a question as Yellow didn't know what happened. Just as he left, Crystal came up to Yellow, followed behind by Silver.

"Yellow! Have you seen Gold coming this way?" She asked of the girl who was picking up her books, while jogging in place, her appear still messy with dabbles of black.

"Um...I-I saw him r-running that w-way." Yellow stammered, pointing in the direction Gold had disappeared into.

"Great! Thanks a bunch Yellow!" Crystal hastily thanked and sped off. Silver picked up the last of Yellow's books and handed it to her before going after his two companions, leaving no time for the girl to thank him.

The demure girl just stared blankly at them.

_What was that about? _Mew asked with interest. Yellow only blew away a dangling strand of hair from her face before shrugging. "Probably having to do with the explosion we felt earlier."

_Can I go see? Pretty please? _Mew begged, already knowing Yellow's answer but it wouldn't hurt to try anyways. The girl shook her head at Mew's carefree attitude and walk back to her class. Once she reach her Pokemon History class, she sat the books down on her desk with a thud and began working, though hearing some whispers in the process.

_"She's working alone?"_

_"Where's Red?"_

_"He's absent, haven't you heard?"_

_"I would probably ditch her too if I had to worked with her." _**(Gah! Why did I even added these in?!)**

Yellow ignored the comments and worked on but her mind was on something else instead. She had this uneasiness from that nightmare last night. Was it even a nightmare? Or maybe...a vision? The more she thought about it, the more she leaned towards the latter.

She wrote down notes of her paper as she flip through the pages of her books. Just who was those three figures...they looked familiar. Just as the bell rang to signal lunch, ellow's pencil tip snapped from the pressure she was exerting on the paper.

Her appearance shaken, she widen her eyes as she realized who they were and what that voice tried to tell her. _T-those three...t-they're...!_

* * *

><p><strong>'Kay, I don't know if that is a good spot to end the chapter but I'm ending it anyways! If t's getting too long, tel me and I'll shorten them.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 & 10 combo

Chapter 9 &10

**Ya know what? Since I totally screwed up last time. I'll just scrunch the two next two chapters into a LONG LONG one. Well...8,000+ words seem long to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yellow abruptly got up from her seat and hurriedly put everything away before running out, realizing what the dream tried to tell her.<p>

She needed to tell the first ones that she sees, that they're friends are in trouble or they will be.

"Crystal!" she called when she the familiar blue hair with gravity-defying pigtails. The blunette turned around to see an appalled looking Yellow.

"Oh hi Yellow, is there something wrong?"

"I-" How was she to explain that Red, Green, and Blue are in trouble? Will Crystal even believe her when she said she saw it in a dream? From what she learned, Crystal was more of a skeptical person but she will have to try.

"I...I have a feeling that they're in danger!" Yellow blurted out. Crystal tilted her head in confusion, "They?"

"Red and the others." Yellow answered. "I-I h-have this...d-dream or vision that they will or they are in trouble!"

Crystal became even more confused. "But that's only from your dream right? Maybe your head is just messing with you." Her mood sunk, she knew it, Crystal wouldn't believe just like that.

Crystal patted her hand with an assuring smile. "I think you're just being a bit paranoid. They're strong enough to take care of anything that comes their way. They're the strongest in this school!"

Yellow bit the bottom of her lips. "...Mt. Cornet."

"Hm?" Crystal looked blankly at the girl.

"They're in Mt. Cornet aren't they?" Crystal gave her a look of astonishment.

"How did you know?" She asked in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure the building was sound proofed."

Yellow shook her head vigorously then place a hand up onto her head. "I heard their voices...and then a new one, it was asking to help them..."

Crystal furrowed her brows, still dubious but she could see in the girl's eyes, that she was being truthful.

"Even if that is the case, we can't all leave. We have a job to watch over the school." Crystal reasoned.

"Can't you just go and check?" Yellow asked of the blunette in desperation. The said girl contemplated it for a moment. "Bit I'll nee-"

"Why if it isn't Yellow and Kris!" came a familiar voice, cutting the blunette off. The two turn to see the Principal holding a few paper and a labtop in hand.

"Prof. Oak!" Both girls exclaimed. The man then noticed the uneasy look on Yellow and asked her if something happened.

"Prof. Oak, Red and the others!" Yellow explained desperately. "They're going to get hurt if we don't do something!"

The Professor only look confused by what the girl was trying to convey. Crystal proceeded to explain what Yellow had told her. The Professor took this all in and understood. He had heard of Yellow's abilities from her Uncle and he's the only one that knows of it right now so it would be understandable if Crystal couldn't comprehend. But he wouldn't tell her unless Yellow consent to it since it was her decision to hide it from everyone.

"...I see." Prof. Oak remarked. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to check on them..." Crystal just stared at the good Professor. He was really going to give permission just like that?

"But I want you to go as well." He looked at Yellow, who gave him a questioning look, so did Crystal. In fact, she doesn't understand what in the world was going on!

"W-why?" Yellow asked.

"If they are in trouble then they'll need more than one help, correct?" The said girl considered it and complied. If they were indeed dealing with demons themselves, then she will definitely have to go to prevent possible deaths.

"Then it's decided, you and Kris will be heading for Sinnoh right after I request in a jet." With that, he took his leave, leaving a still uneasy Yellow and an even more confused Crystal.

...

_Yellow, do you think that it's their doing? _Mew asked.

_Maybe. Even though it's just a dream, I have a feeling that it's connected. _Yellow answered. _I hope not..._

Yellow and Crystal had changed to their causal wear. Crystal in a a white jacket over a pink tee and yellow shorts. Prof. oak had called and said that a plane was ready for them to abroad. Yellow was amazed that it only had taken Prof. Oak an hour to get a private jet. They board the jet and the next moment, they were set off. Crystal and Yellow sat in silence as the jet took flight, both deep in thought.

The blunette hadn't told everyone where she was going since this was all too sudden and quick. She had inquired Prof. Oak of the meaning of this, in which he only responded that Yellow will be of great help. The blunette was glad of the company but she still couldn't understand. Maybe Yellow is a stronger trainer than she looks, after all, she never seen the girl in battle before. Looks can be deceiving.

"Yellow," Crystal started, breaking the silence. "What kind of Pokemon do you have?"

"H-huh?" Yellow was caught off guard by the question. "Um...I...I used to have...six..."

"_Used to?_" Crystal furrowed her brows, asking for her to elaborate. But once she noticed the girl's reaction to the subject, she quickly apologize and asked no more. In a few hours, the plane landed in a clearing near Mt. Cornet. Crystal told the pilot to wait for them to come back then rushed out with Yellow following close behind. Crystal checked if she had everything she needed before they enter the mountain. But once they set foot inside, they were attacked by several wild Pokemon that inhabited there.

"What the-?!" Crystal quickly send out her Meganium in alarm. "Mega, razor leaf!"

The Herb Pokemon send out multiple leaves in all directions, knocking down some while others dodged or endured it.

"The Pokemon...they're irritated by something!" Yellow said nervously, backing away.

"I hope Red and the others are okay..." Crystal said, worry evident on her face. As one Pokemon was knocked down, several more came.

"Tch. Parasee, use spore!" She commanded, kicking one of her pokeballs to knock out a wild Graveler before her Parasect materialized. Soon, every Pokemon surrounding them begin to doze off due to the spore effect.

Crystal pulled on Yellow's hand and made a run for it. "Let's get away before more appear!" They kept running until they see a fork in their path.

"Which way..." The blunette muttered, looking at both holes. Yellow, however, was listening with concentration.

"Did you hear that?" She asked suddenly. Crystal look at her, confused. "Hear what?"

"Hydro pump!"

"That!" Yellow pointed to the path on the right. Crystal nodded and both headed in the direction of the shout. But halfway through, an explosion made the wall crumble. Yellow pushed Crystal out of the way so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Yellow!" exclaimed the blunette

"Keep going, make sure the others are safe!" Yellow shouted back. She needs to deal with this matter herself and with no one to observe. Crystal hesitated but Yellow gave her a hard look in the eye and she went. Once she was out of sight, Mew appeared by the girl's side.

The dust cleared only to reveal a horde of Pokemon, though they looked controlled.

_"Hypnosis." _Mew stated.

"Then we'll have to knock some senses into them." Yellow said in monotone before an electric current flow through her body and change into a completely different appearance. She grown Pikachu ears, tail, a yellow zip up that's thigh length with two brown stripes across the back, but the sleeves are a perfect fit, knee length black shorts, light brown boots with two black buckles. Her eyes are no longer brown but of crystal calm blue. Her raven hair turn into that of her namesake, her once natural hair color. **(Like the story cover, except the hair is like Yellow's, skinny and long)**

"Let's take care of this quickly and head over to the others." Yellow said calmly, summoning out a lightning bolt in her palm and used it like a sword. With each crescent strike, the Pokemon was either paralyzed or fainted. Mew used a few psychic attacks to help as well. A Medicham aimed an high jump kick at Yellow but she only countered with her own kick, an electric current surged through her leg and onto the Medicham, paralyzing it.

_"Yellow, behind you!" _Mew warned. The said girl quickly turned around to counter an incoming cross chop by a Machoke. But in the corner of her eyes, a few Goldbat surrounded her in a perfect position to attack her in all directions while she was busy with the fighting type.

"Tch." She won't be able to get out of this one, she's surrounded and Mew was busy with the others. Just as they were about to attack, a Golem rolled in and used rock throw on every one of the Goldbat with perfect aim and speed.

Yellow did a roundhouse about the Machoke and struck her palm down onto the ground, releasing electricity in all direction to hit the enemy simultaneously. The ones left over got electrocuted whether they like it or not and fainted.

_"Should've did that earlier." _Mew commented. Yellow rolled her eyes and turned to the single Golem that was looking at her expectantly.

"Thanks for the help!" She gave him a sincere smile.

"Gol!" Golem return the smile back but it looks like he isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Yellow looked carefully at the Pokemon, she was getting the feeling that this Golem knows her and he looked...familiar. Golem repeated his name several times, trying to convey something to Yellow.

_"Yellow..."_ Mew said with a smile, she already knew who this Golem was. All that was left was for Yellow to understand him. The said girl decided to place a hand to his forehead and read his mind. What she saw was unbelievable. She quickly extracted her hand from the Pokemon and took a couple of steps back, a stunned look on her face.

"G-Gravvy...?" Golem nodded and his eyes was telling her that it's been so long since he saw her last. Yellow instantly broke down, plummeting on the rocky floor, tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let it fall. A mixture of happiness, sadness, and astonishment shown on her face. Her Pokemon had found her way back to her though she doesn't know why. Wasn't she the one that released them so that they can run away from death? Shouldn't they hate her for abandoning them? At the same time, she felt happy that Gravvy was well and that he remembered her.

Golem trudged over to Yellow, who had teary eyes.

"Y-you're not m-mad at me for l-letting you go?" Yellow sniffled, wiping away the tears staying at the corner of her eyes. The Megaton Pokemon shook his head, comforting the girl.

_"You did it for our safety." _Golem communicated through Mew's telepathical link.

_"Not to broke up the reunion or anything but...I can sense that Crystal and the others are in trouble." _Mew interrupted.

"Right!" Yellow said, realizing that. She gave an apologetic look to all the Pokemon that had gotten hurt because of her, before running off, with Mew and Golem following.

"I'm guessing you're going to stay with me from now on?" Yellow asked her long lost friend while running, the said Pokemon nodded. The girl smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"Pika, thunderbolt!" came a shout from Red.

"We need to speed this up!" Yellow said, and at once, she increases speed to that of a quick attack. Her Pokemon companions keeping up with her speed.

Once she reached the end, where there is a large room, Yellow saw Red and the others fighting a group of...humans with six arms. They were fighting on equal terms. Crystal and the others were stronger than Yellow had thought, but it will only be a matter of them before that balance tilt.

"I'm guessing they're Machamps but just gain an extra pair of arms from the host?" Yellow asked, in which Mew nodded in reply. The girl then saw that one of them was heading for the gang, aiming for them instead of their Pokemon. She has to do something before any one of them gets seriously injured.

"Mew, Gravvy, let's stop this!" Yellow command, rushing to where a Machamp hybrid was about to aim a dynamic punch at Red and Pika, mostly at Red.

Red was standing by his Pokemon's side to fight against these...creatures - whatever they are he had no clue. He tried to identify them with his Pokedex but it only resulted in no data. Even with the combination of blast burn, frenzy plant, and hydro cannon, it only taken out a small fraction of them. He never seen these Pokemon before, if they're even Pokemon. They can also talk. The gang were ambushed by them once they had gotten to the ruins, saying that they shouldn't be here and that they should leave or else. Of course, they chose the latter and gotten into a brutal battle in an instant, with them getting injured in the process.

Their Pokemon's fatigue was evident through the long battles that they're currently dealing with. His arm was injured at some point being blown back while Green had cuts here and there and Blue had a gash on her leg. Crystal came sometime later to help but sustained some damage as well. Just what are they going to do? He then noticed that one of those things were heading for Pika while the yellow mouse was taking a short break from the relentless attacking. He quickly headed over to Pika and covered for him, closing his eyes and braced for the pain, but it never came.

"Ngh..." Red open his eyes at the voice and found a blonde fighting head on with the six armed creature, though her fist was packing with electricity than a normal punch. To his astonishment, she pushed the thing back to a distant, paralyzed. He then noticed that the girl isn't exactly human either. She had features that resemble that of a Pikachu.

The opponent came back charging at her with another punch but she jumped and swung her foot, making contact with his head and sending him flying to the nearest wall. Another one came charging at her. She extended a palm out and a lightning bolt appeared. She used it like a sword and struck the hybrid. But he blocked it by clasping the two of his hands, however, he still receive shock due to the contact with lightning. Yellow then swept him off his feet and flung him to the ground.

"Why you..." He quickly stood up and create an 'X' with his hand, aiming it at Yellow.

"Cross chop." Yellow muttered before attempting to dodge. But he grabbed her leg with his third arm, making the attack a success, though his aim was a bit off.

"Argh!" Yellow got blown back but not far because he still had a grip on her leg. He looked pretty smug by now as he stretch Yellow, holding her arms and leg tightly with his four arms. She tried to wiggle free but he had her in a death grip. He still have two free arms for attack.

"You put up a good fight. Let's just see how you fare with broken bones!" A smirk etched across his face before lifting his fifth and sixth hand, bringing it down with full force. Mew was about to do something but someone beat her to hit.

"Saur, vine whip!" Instantly, vines wrapped the two attack arms to cease it. Yellow took at glance at Red help his Venusaur pull before she released electric current through her arms and legs, causing numbness to the hybrid. Yellow escaped and did a swift kick to his stomach, causing him to collapse.

"Who and why are you guys here?" Yellow demanded coldly of the hybrids.

"We're only here to retrieve the necessary component hidden in the ruins." replied one of them. Components? Yellow's eyes darted to the wall behind them. She could see some ancient pictures but most of them were crumbled.

"Ruins are meant to be preserved." Yellow said calmly. "So you either leave or I'm going to knock some sense into all of you."

They all chuckled mockingly. The blonde sighed, "Very well, your choice."

"Wait!" Red stopped her. "You can't fight alone like that!"

Yellow only stared at him with a calm expression before smiling. "I'm not alone, right you two?"

Suddenly, a few of the hybrids were knocked out of the way like bowling pins by Gravvy. Mew giggled and appear by Yellow's side.

_"You betcha!" _Mew chirped.

"Mew?!" Red and the others exclaimed.

_"The one and only!" _Mew giggled follow by a wink.

"Mew, use protect to shield everyone." Yellow instructed. The psychic type saluted at the command like a solider and created a solid barrier around the injured.

"Gravvy, earthquake!" As soon as Yellow jumped, Gravvy stomped his feet on the ground, making the ground tremble and uprooting the hybrids from their stances.

Yellow extended a hand out to summon a huge bolt of lightning. She aimed it at the cluster and launched the bolt. On the way down, the lightning bolt split into several more and stabbed the ground, creating a circuit and electrocuted all of them. Yellow landed perfectly on the ground and was about to ready another attack by charging electricity to her fists.

"Crap..." said the one that looked like the leader since he his bigger than the others. "Retreat for now!"

Another hybrid suddenly appeared. He had a yellow robe with white fur surrounding his neck, pointy ears in his ruffled black hair. He was also holding a pendulum which was probably the one that had hypnotized the Pokemon that attacked Yellow earlier. Before Yellow could land a hit, he swung the pendulum and snapped his finger and all of them disappeared in a swish.

"...Teleported away." Yellow muttered before going back to the others. When she saw that they were injured, it pained her.

"No serious damage?" She asked. They shook their head absentmindedly, all eyes on Yellow and Mew.

"Who...who are you?" Red asked since none of them recognize Yellow in her current appearance.

Who is she? That's a good question. She couldn't tell them that she's Yellow...not yet anyways. Of all the names she can think of, she chose the very one that saved her life.

"Chuchu." Yellow replied simply, looking away. "And...thanks for saving me back there."

"No probl-" He was about to give a thumbs up with his injured arm but winced at the pain of moving it.

_"Yel-Chuchu!" _Mew had almost slipped as she approached them with something she had found. _"Look! They were after this!"_

It was an ancient tablet with the Unknown language engraved on it.

_"Apparently, it was hidden behind the ruins over there." _Mew pointed to where there was a tiny slot in that wall at would fit the tablet. It was just like the one in her dream!

"Oh my Arceus!" Crystal exclaimed, hands clasped to her cheeks. "I forgot that Yellow was right behind me!" The mentioned girl flinched. That's her cue to leave!

"We gotta go." The girl said quickly.

"W-wait!" Of course, they didn't wait. Mew had teleported them away.

"And I had a lot of questions for her too..." Red said in disappointment.

"Just who is she..." Green muttered.

"Wait, you brought Yellow?!" Red said in disbelief, finally letting Crystal's remark sink in and gaining attention from his friends. The blunette only laugh nervously.

"Don't you think that she might get hurt?!" Okay now all eyes were on Red, giving him weird looks, but he only return them a blank stare. "What? Isn't worrying about a friend normal?"

"Guys!" They all turn in the direction of the shout to see Yellow running up to them, a few scratches evident on her face.

"Yellow! you're okay!" Crystal literally tackled the girl in a hug, nearly choking Yellow.

"Kris, you're choking poor Yellow!" Blue exclaim but let out a laugh.

"S-sorry!" Crystal released the colorless-faced Yellow, letting her breath again and color returning to her face. "I'm so sorry for not believing you!"

The other three gave the two a questioning look.

"It's fine, it was hard to believe anyways," Yellow replied with a forgiving smile. "But you guys all look hurt!"

"Yeah...it's a long story." Blue said. Yellow walked over to where Pika had rested, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do much..." But that was a lie.

She placed her hands on the injured Pokemon and everyone watch curiously at what she was doing.

"...I wish I could've done more to help but at least I can do this much." Yellow finished, revealing a fully recovered Pika, much to everyone's astonishment.

"Pikapi!" Pika hopped energetically and nuzzled Yellow in affection. She went to the other injured Pokemon and started using her healing ability on them as well.

"How..." Green became speechless, amazed at what was happening as their Pokemon are healed up one by one.

"You see, I have the gift of the Viridian Forest." the girl explain. "I have the ability to heal Pokemon as well as read their minds."

Everyone formed an 'O' with their mouth.

"Now I understand why Prof. Oak wanted you to come!" Crystal said, having a revelation. If only they known...

"I won't be able to heal your wounds though." Yellow wore an apologetic face, her mind becoming fuzzy from over using her powers but she continued to heal the last of their Pokemon.

"As long as our Pokemon are recovered then - Yellow?!" Red widen his eyes as the said girl collapse onto the ground with a soft thud. Everyone begin to surround her as Red lift her upper body in his good arm, shaking her.

"Yellow?" Red said with a worried tone. "Are you okay?" No matter how hard he shakes, the girl wouldn't wake up.

"Let's get out of here first." Green suggested, heaving himself and Blue up. "Crystal, go help Red with Yellow."

"R-right!"

Everyone returned their Pokemon. Blue had her Ditto, Ditty, transform into an Abra and teleported them out, to the jet that Crystal and Yellow came with.

* * *

><p><strong>On a cliff side of the Mt. Cornet<strong>

The figure sighed in relief. "She got the message. Thank goodness."

Her turquoise hair flowing with the breeze. Her two red horn like hairpins glowed as she used her psychokinetic power to cover the place with mist, disappearing within it.

_Need to find them._

* * *

><p><strong>School<strong>

Later that night, they group had landed back to their academy and was greeted by a shocked Prof. Oak, who immediately called for treatment.

Prof. Oak sighed as he sat near Green's bed in the Infirmary Building, he had a look of remorse. "I shouldn't have send you kids out."

The room they're in is huge, consisting six beds, three on the opposite side of the room. There were white curtains that separated each bed so that there is privacy. But right now, the curtains are pulled back, giving the patients the view of everyone.

"Grandpa, I doubt anyone could've handled them," Green stated. "If it weren't for that girl, I'm pretty sure we would've been goners."

"This...girl," Prof. Oak said warily. "Do any of you know her?"

Everyone that was awake, which is everyone except Yellow, shook their hands. "She called herself by the name of Chuchu."

"Chuchu..." The Professor went deep in thought. _She didn't tell them after all._

"By the way, how did you guys know that we were in trouble?" Red asked suddenly.

"Oh, uh...Yellow told us." Crystal answered honestly. The three looked at the sleeping Yellow then back at Crystal.

"Come again?"

"She told Prof. oak and I that she had some sort of vision about you three and that someone was asking for her to help you guys." The bluenette expanded. "I didn't believe her at first since it was a bit far-fetched but it came true."

They looked back at Yellow once more in amazement. "She's something isn't she?" Prof. oak asked of the group. The door to the room immediately flung open to reveal the rest of the Dexholders.

"Sis!" exclaimed Silver, running to Blue's side.

"Kris!" Emerald and Gold dashed to Crystal's bed side.

"What happened?" asked Sapphire and Ruby together. All of them had a look of concern plastered on their faces.

"Do you want the long version or the really short one?" Blue asked.

"Long."

"Well...it all started when we enter Mt. Cornet..." This is going to take an hour or two.

"...And so, here we are!" Blue concluded. Everyone who didn't witness the event had their jaws fall. They could not believe that their seniors were having trouble or the fact that the enemy they faced weren't exactly Pokemon or human either. Then came the part about 'Chuchu', Mew and Yellow. They were all left rather speechless than they already were.

"That girl..." Gold pointed at Yellow. "...can _heal_ and _read Pokemon's mind_?!"

"Don't point at her, it's rude!" Crystal berated.

"What's this 'bout the girl dat can use lightnin'?" Sapphire inquired.

"Don't know, all we know is that her name is Chuchu, have a Mew, can use lightning, and have features of a Pikachu." Red answered.

"Hm..." Silver contemplated for a moment. "It sounded like that Pika Girl I read in the newspaper when I'm bored."

"You _read the newspaper?!_" Gold snorted, earning glaring daggers from the redhead.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did find something like that on the internet." Ruby added in. "She would be perfect for my model!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Time to leave and give them the time to rest and heal." Prof. Oak announced, getting up from his seat and herding them out the door, but not without complaints from them - mostly Gold.

Red glanced over at Yellow, worry and guilt filled his mind.

Green sighed, noticing Red's expression. "It's not your fault that she is in extreme exhaustion."

"The doctor said that she won't be waking up for a day or two..." Crystal said with furrowed brows.

"Just what happened back there?" Red muttered, remembering when she collapsed.

"You seem to care for Yellow a lot." Blue het singature smirk etched across her face.

"Well, she did heal all our Pokemon." Red reasoned. "So why not?" Blue tsked and shook her head.

"Not now pesky woman." Green mutter in exasperation. "Get some rest."

"Aw, you do care!" Blue said coyly. The spiky brunette remained silent, knowing that talking back to her would be useless. Instead, he pulled the curtains over so that it created a flimsy wall, good enough so that he couldn't see her annoying face.

"Greeniiieee!" She drawl on the last syllable of the nickname long enough to create an annoying effect.

"Good. Night." Green seethe with coldness, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

Red and the others were feeling much better after the two days' rest. Red had only sprained his arm so it wasn't anything big. Green and Crystal had a few bandages on their face and arms, Blue had her leg wrapped in bandages. Yellow, on the other hand, was still unconscious, but by the look for her face, she was having a nightmare.

"Don't...leave..." The said girl muttered in her sleep, gaining attention from the other four.

_"Heh heh, say good bye to your friends!" said the Gengar encountered from her past._

_"T-this...this can't be happening...!"_

_He stand before dead bodies and had Red and the other Dexholders tied up._

_"Y-Yellow..." came Mew's voice. Gengar clutched onto Mew's throat with a death grip, causing her to choke._

_"N-no!" She was about to go rescue her Pokemon friend when her legs felt like cement. They wouldn't budge._

_The Gengar smirked from corner to corner as he prepared a death blow shadow punch. "You're going to watch as your friends die one by one."_

_"Stop...stop it..." Yellow held onto her head, dropping on to her knees. "Don't..."_

_"Don't cry...Yellow..." was Mew's last words as she faded away, just like Chuchu. The girl widen her eyes in horror._

_"Nonononono...!" Yellow sway her head back and forth, clutching tightly onto her head. "Don't leave...don't leave me behind..."_

_"Yellow!" This time, it was Red. "Yell...ake...up!"_

_The words were faint so she couldn't understand it. Everything seemed to had stopped and became pitch black. She could still hear Red but this time much clearer._

_"Please Yellow, wake up!" She then hear the same thing from Blue's and Crystal voice._

Yellow slowly edged open her eyes to see that Red, Green, Blue, and Crystal standing over her. Everyone present sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Blue asked in concern. "You were twitching, talking, and crying in your sleep!"

"...Thanks." was all yellow could mustered out as she tries to sit up, she felt drain of energy. They gave her a questioning look, wondering why the girl had thanked her.

"If you didn't wake me out then my night terror would've turn for the worst." The girl explained causally, placing a hand to her throbbing head.

"Night terror?" Red asked, clueless.

"It's a sleep disorder in which a person quickly wakes from sleep in a terrified state." Green defined monotonously.

"...haven't been getting a good sleep since..." Yellow muttered a little too loud.

"You been having them?" Crystal asked, overhearing her.

"It's been chronic, ever since that day." Yellow replied, shivering at the memory.

"That really isn't healthy, shouldn't you have it look at before it turns to sleeping paralysis?" Blue asked in concern.

"Again, what?"

"Red...you slept through Medical class...didn't you." Green deadpan. It was more of a statement than a question. Red whistled innocently and looked away. Everyone else rolled their eyes, except for Yellow, who was still a little groggily.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About two days give or take a few hours." Crystal answered.

"Okay..." Yellow trailed off. "How are you guys feeling?"

"Nothing that a day's rest couldn't heal!" Red grinned. "But why did you collapsed back there?"

"Collapsed?" Yellow replied blankly. "Oh...um...I overused my powers. The more I use it the more tired I get. Though this is the first time I slept for some long..."

"I guess everything have a price." Green quipped.

"Why didn't you tell us before that you have that power?" Red asked. Yellow contemplated for a moment. Back then, she had always been viewed as the strange girl with powers. Everyone always avoided her because of that fact and because she was always so quiet...except her family and Pokemon.

"I-I was...I was just scared," Yellow replied timidly. "When people found out about my ability, t-they view me as a f-freak..."

"Then they must be idiots." Red and the others smirked. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling and she couldn't help the grateful smile etching across her face. But it quickly disappeared as she remembered her nightmare.

_Mew..._

_Don't too much about it, you know I won't give in without a fight! _Mew assures, knowing of her nightmare through Yellow's mind. She bit the bottom of her lips.

_I just hope they won't go after them. _She looks at the four with a sad look.

"Red!" came a shout then a slam of the door. In came a girl with orange hair with a frantic look on her face. Red looked both surprised and pale as he saw the girl. He uttered an 'uh oh' quietly. Green, Blue, and Crystal had a face that said 'oh boy, here comes trouble.'

The orange hair girl tackled Red with a hug, causing both to fall, due to Red being too stunned to support himself.

"Ow! Misty!" complained Red as he hit his sprained arm on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry!" Misty apologized quickly, getting up and sitting next to Red.

"What are you doing here?" Red asked, trying not to sound rude but he didn't feel any happier either.

"I heard from Gold that you got hurt so I rushed a here right away!" Misty answered. "Why didn't you tell me that you were injured?"

"I didn't exactly had time to do that..." Red answered, avoiding eye contact with the orange hair girl and trying to pry her off. "Misty...could you-"

He was cut off by Misty gentle pecking him on the lips. Red looked stunned, Green raised his eyebrows, Blue widen her eyes, Crystal turned away, turning a tint shade of red, Yellow spacing off as she was having a telepathic conversation with Mew.

"I was so worried about you!" Misty hugged him tighter, unknown of his wincing at his arm being in pain.

"What are we? Chop liver?" Blue griped, then noticed Yellow staring straight at the two, unknown that she was actually talking to an invisible Mew.

"Ahem." Green faked a cough. "Misty, thanks for _visiting us _but we don't have to witness that." Blue shook her head, hiding in it her disapproval of the match.

"W-what?! No!" Red exclaimed, turning the color of his namesake, he then noticed that Yellow was starring at them with a blank look. "H-hey...Yellow, are you okay?"

She didn't give an answer. Blue strolled over to snapped her finger in front of her. That helped Yellow snap out from her telepathic talk.

"H-huh?" She looked from Blue to Red with an orange hair girl hugging him on the ground, she did a double take. "Um...did I miss something? "

"What? You mean you didn't even notice the loud outburst?" Blue asked skeptically. Yellow shook her head absentmindedly.

"I...err...spaced out." That was somewhat true for the girl. Red sighed inwardly.

"...A-am I intruding on something?" Yellow inquired shyly, a tint of red evident on her face. "And...w-who are you?"

Misty finally let go of Red, who went over to Blue and Green with Blue scowling at him for some reason or another. "Hi! I'm Misty!" the girl held out a hand for a friendly shake.

"I'm Yellow, nice to meet you." She replied, shaking Misty's hand.

"Why were you spacing out?" Blue asked of Yellow. Yellow flinched, how was she gong to answer that? Maybe she should tell them about the dream she had like Mew told her to.

I...um...I had this-" She stopped midway as she remembers something. "GRAVVY!"

"Gravvy?" The others chimed in unison. She hopped down the bed, wobbling a little and look frantically around as she spots a pokeball resting on a table nearby. SHe made her way over and snatched up her pokeball, a Golem was seen in the transparent red covered top of the ball. She sighed in relief and muttered, "It wasn't a dream."

"That Golem was worried about you," Red explained, approaching the girl. "He came out of your pokeball and wouldn't leave your side until he fell asleep."

Yellow looked at the sleeping Gravvy and smiled.

"Is he your only Pokemon?" He asked. The girl's mood seemed to had dampened once more but before anyone notices, Gold burst into the room along with the other Dexholders.

"Sup gu-oh hey Misty." Gold greeted. "I guess you heard?"

Red practically gave Gold a death glare that send chills down the golden eyed boy's spines.

"Uh...s-sorry?" Gold apologized, catching what Red was furious about, though Yellow and Misty stayed clueless. Red then looked to his spiky hair friend for help. Green sighed but complied.

"Since we're all here right now, let's discuss about the upcoming events for the school." He then looked at Misty. "This is for the Dexholders only so would you please step out?"

"But Yellow isn't part of it either!" Misty protested, pointing at the mentioned girl.

"She's a patient so it would be unreasonable of us to kick her out." Green replied coldly. "Besides, you didn't even get permission from the reception counter to barged in here in the first place did you - which was a little too rude for my taste."

"I..." Misty trailed off, her face steaming red in embarrassment.

"Thought so," The spiky brunette said, with folded arms. "You have disrupted our recovery time as it is. You were also acting too rough, tackling a patient down and bringing pain on his injury. And shouldn't you be attending to your gym right now? It's irresponsible of you to leave your post without informing anyone."

Green kept stabbing verbal arrows at Misty unknowingly, leaving her speechless and ashamed.

"Okay, I get it!" Misty stormed out.

"Thanks." thanked a sincere Red.

"Wow...sometimes, your harsh truth are a little overwhelming." Blue remarked. "Nice for making her leave _and _making her feel bad."

"What did I say?" Green inquired monotonously. Blue only rolled her eyes at wave it off with a 'nevermind.'

"A-are you s-sure I'm a-allowed when you guys a-are having a m-meeting?" Yellow asked timidly.

"You're injured. So you have the right to be in here." Green replied with his previous tone then turn to the rest. "And I was serious about the meeting. We need to catch up on the work." Everyone else sighed before gathering and propping up on the beds.

"So what are we talking about?" Gold spoke up.

"Like I said, the events that will be taking place." Green replied coolly. "The tournament is in two months to celebrate the school's 50th anniversary and we need to think about how it's going to go this year. Grandpa wants to invite the gym leaders in too."

"Awesome!" Red perked up. "It's going to be fun this year!"

"But now we'll have to arrange the number of participants, since there will be a lot entering. I have yet received how many gym leaders are entering or who. So how are we going to make qualifications when there are too many participating? We need to make sure to give every student a chance to participate. But we can't have it last more than two days' time span since there will be a dance later on and we have to plan that out as well."

"...Even though the list is short...you have a way to make my head ache with the technicalities." Blue groaned, holding onto her head. "Can't we do this another day?"

Green gave her a stern look. "No. We need to brain storm now." Everyone became buried with thoughts and suggestions piling in their heads. They then throw in ideas, only to be straight out rejected by others but mostly by Green and his reasoning.

...

A few suggestions later

...

"1 on 1?" Red's.

"Takes approximately 5-10 minutes for each battle. Judging by the fact the we will have hundreds of students attending - There are already talks of it throughout the school since the announcement at the start of the year - as well as the gym leaders, that would take up most of the day. We will also have to create numerous brackets and divisions so that the winners of those will go on to the next day, I highly doubt that would work since it would definitely take too long. We need something less time consuming."

...

Few more suggestions and rejections later

...

"How about we put some restrictions on participating?" Crystal's.

"Remember, we have to give _every _and_ all _students a chance to participate. It wouldn't be fair if one cannot enter because of things such as grades." Green reasoned as he glance at Gold and Sapphire when he said the last part.

"Hey! I get good grades!" Gold riled up.

"If you're talking about a C average with a few D's and a C balanced by an A in P.E. then sure." The spiky brunette shot him down with a cold and sarcastic tone, leaving him no room the argue back. The golden eyed boy look shocked as how he knows his grades even though he's not in he's class.

"You WHAT?!" Crystal became peeved. "And after all the tutoring you asked me to give you?!" Gold cowered at her glare.

"And if you're wondering how I know, did you forget about the minor detail about who I am?" Green inquired, reading Gold's previous thought like an open book. "I _am _the Head Principal's _grandson, _therefore, I have access to all the school records. And also, start getting to class on time and don't ditch them either. By the way Sapphire, you might need to actually consider study for your upcoming tests. Your grades are falling just as bad as Gold's."

"WHAT?!" The said brunette exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "But-" Ruby put a hand in front of her so she wouldn't protest.

Red chuckled. "You been keeping up with these things huh?"

"You _do _care about us!" Blue teased. Green absolutely ignored them.

"We're going to have a _real _study session once we're done here." Ruby said in a tone that you can't argue with. "Not like when you fight with the door or window to try to break free from your so call 'confinement' or break school property because of frustration. Seriously though, that's getting a little old."

"...PRISSY BOY!" Sapphire screamed to the top of her lungs, having the urge to lunge at the said boy and strangle him to death. Crystal held her back from any kind of those murderous intentions.

"Can we _please _get back to the topic?!" Emerald spoke up, irked by the argument and thinking about the preparations.

"Glad to," Green replied but became even more monotonous as he goes on. "If anyone else have more suggestions."

"How about a Pokemon contest? Grooming your Pokemon for the judges and show off their moves?" Ruby suggested hopefully. Everyone - except Yellow, who sat awkwardly and couldn't not listen - gave him a look that said 'seriously?'

Green rubbed his temples. "Ruby, not everyone share your liking of just showing off your Pokemon."

"Gah! Why is it so hard to make a qualification round dealing with what? A few hundred students?!" Gold griped, grabbing a fist full of hair in frustration.

"Ooo~! A musical!" Everyone just silently look at Blue as if she was off her rocker.

"What? The contest reminded me of a show which got me thinking of a Pokemon musical." Blue shrugged it off flippantly, secretly planning what she would do if they were ever to go to one, courtesy to her matchmaking mischief. "It wasn't a suggestion. I just have a sudden urge to go to one."

"Great, tell me how it goes once you come back from Unova...or dreamland." Green quipped. "I personally prefer the former because I will finally have some peace of mind when you're gone."

Blue put on a whiny facade, tugging on his shirt sleeve like a child. "Greennniiieeee! Let's go to one! We all have to go! It would be perfect to help unwind from the stress!"

"Shut up, pesky woman." Green chastised, earning a murderous glare from a certain redhead but shrugged it off nonetheless. "I think the medicine is getting to you."

"Either that or I have BIG HEADACHE from you rejecting all our ideas!" Blue flailed her arms about for emphasis. "For Arceus's sake! Why don't we just make it a battle royal? Take on the first person or people you see and bam! Problem solved!"

"..." Green and the others just stared at her again, with blank expressions. "...That...might actually work."

"Or you're just agreeing with it because it was Blue that suggested it." Red smirked. The spiky brunette shot his friend a glare full of murderous intentions, making him back away.

"Oho ho?" It certainly caught Blue's attention as a smirked replaced her griping face. Green rolled his eyes, then balanced the pros and cons of a battle royal to everyone, causing most of their brain to malfunction trying to keep up with all the information coming in.

"Green, if I haven't known you better than I do now, I say you're enjoying this." Red pointed out. Green gave him a knowing smirk.

"You can be such a sadist at times..." Red shook his head.

"Anyways, everyone agree on Blue's idea?" They had on a thoughtful look and then just nodded their heads in approval.

"We can enter right?" Red asked. The spiky brunette merely nodded.

"Now we'll have to set up some rules for it as well as how to keep track who got taken out and who's still in..." Everyone just looked utterly fried. They didn't prepare for this, not today.

"...But we'll have to discuss it another day. Same goes for the dance." Green finished up, making his friends beamed in delight. He looked up at the clock. "We have already taken up about two hours talking about this. For now, may I get a report on how the days went when we're absent?"

"Uh..." Gold became rigid. "Normal?"

Crystal shot him a glare and chided at him. "Normal?! You call blowing up the Science Building, _normal_?!" Green, Red, and Blue gave Gold a look.

"Just why did you have to another experiment without supervision?!"

"Yeesh! It was only a classroom!"

"A classroom that now have a clear skyscraper view of the forest right next to it!"

"Shhhh!" Blue shushed them, then point to Yellow who somehow fell asleep.

Green sighed in exasperation, "Anything else besides the paper work for renovating the classroom - which will be done by Gold - and please, I don't want to hear personal issues right now."

"WHAT?!" Gold exclaimed upon hearing that he have to filled the torture of paperwork, earning a smack upside the head by Crystal.

"Lower it done! Yellow's sleeping!" She scold quietly. "And it's your responsibility since _you're_ the one that ruined the class!"

"How are you even one of the top students?" Silver scoffed. The golden eyed boy leered at the ginger.

"Sapphire, how was sentry duty?" Red inquired, ignoring the unfolding argument.

"Everythin's A-OK!" Said girl saluted and reveal her fang grin. "No suspicious people or Pokemon can get past me!"

"School affairs?"

"Everything fine besides the annoying girls and a few fights." Ruby responded causally. Crystal nodded in agreement.

"Security cameras along with measures?"

"Functional!" Emerald chirped.

"Do we really need to beef up the security?" Gold asked idly.

Green shot him a look. "Do you really want a repeat of the last occurrence?" Upon hearing that, everyone looked somber. Crystal cuddled with herself and buried her face in her arms and started to cry. Emerald grimaced. Silver felt pain inside of him but he refused to show it.

Looking at Crystal's state like that pained Gold, he regretted ever asking. "...Sorry Kris."

"Let's not think about it anymore." Blue ordered, giving at look that commanded Gold to comfort her, then looked at Red and Green. "I think the meeting's adjourned." The boys nodded.

Sapphire picked up a murmur outside the window since she was the closest and had sharp hearing. She decided to go check it out, but upon opening it, no one was seen outside. "Weird..." She did, however, felt a sudden chill down her spine.

"Cold?" Ruby asked, approaching her.

"Nah, just thought I heard and felt sumthin'." Knowing Sapphire's sharp human senses aren't something to mess with, Ruby went deep into thought about who might had eavesdrop of them and why. It was just a simple meeting discussing future events. It couldn't only be that someone wanted learn something ahead of time, could it?

He only snapped out of his reverie by Blue's quip.

"Are you two lovebirds talking about your future together?"

"WHAT?! NEVER!" He and Sapphire exclaimed, causing Yellow to bolt up from her short nap. Both of them turn to each other and glared.

"Don't copy me!" They step closer to each other.

"Stop it!" Closer.

"STOP!" Faces inches apart.

"Oh just kiss already." Blue interjected with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Shaddup Blue!" Sapphire rebuked, turning to her. The said girl just rolled her eyes. "Stubborn bunch."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I'll update anytime soon since school's starting up soon and have to prepare.<strong>

**Anyways, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Adventure at the Mall!

Chapter 11

**Sorry that it took so long for the update! ^^' I am still having trouble adjusting to school so, again, updates will be slow! Heck, I haven't updated on my other stories yet either and that's gonna take even longer!**

**Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Yellow walked through the halls of the school, deep in thought. I's been days since she and the others left the Infirmary Building. She was mulling over what she had conversed with Mew. They're beginning to make their move.<p>

Mew had found out something interesting while Yellow was asleep that day in the Infirmary. It was that minute of discussion between the Dexholders'. It peaked her curiosity so she went through their memory for specific details about that dreadful occurrence. Though what she found, she couldn't tell Yellow since even Mew does not know why it happened. She did, however, have a gut feeling that it will happen again. She couldn't quite put a finger(or paw) on it but she felt something the first time they set foot upon the school.

_So we need to be more careful from now on?_ Yellow asked of Mew about the ancient tablet that they found while walking through the school halls.

_Yep. _Mew replied, remembering what she had read. _I felt a dark presence while we were in the infirmary. That Sapphire girl picked it up too._

Yellow only sighed and shook her head. This has been stressing her out. _I thought we're supposed to find _them. _Not the other way around._

Mew chuckled to herself. _Better have the enemy come and found us instead of wasting energy searching. __They don't show themselves as often as we liked, so it's pretty hard to track them down. Remember when we broke into an organization but realize that it had nothing to do with the hybrids?_

"...Was that ever embarrassing..." Yellow unconsciously muttered.

"What was embarrassing?" asked a familiar voice. It was so close that Yellow felt the breath as the voice spoke. She jumped in fright, and her reflex kicked in - uppercutting whoever that was behind her.

"Ow!" The boy stumbled back as Yellow's fist made contact with his chin.

"R-Red?!" The demure girl squeaked as she whirled around to see the crimson eyed boy rubbing his aching chin.

"Hey there Yellow!" Blue popped out from behind, a glint in her eye showing that she had something planned, but went unnoticed.

"Um...h-hi!" The girl stammered.

"Man, you pack quite the punch!" Red groaned, getting the feel back in his jaw.

"I-I'm so-sorry!" Yellow apologized hastily, slightly red. Mew let out a fit of uncontrollable laughter that can only be heard by the raven girl. _That wasn't funny!_

_At...least...it showed...that your...reflex is still top notch! _Mew remarked between laughter.

"W-what are you two d-doing h-here?" the girl inquired, trying hard to ignore the brawling Mew but it was hard when you have a voice laughing uncontrollably in your head as you tried to think.

"Uh..." Red seemed to be contemplating why was he there, but then remember. "Blue wanted me to help her find you." He jabbed a thumb at the brunette.

"That was impressive Yellow!" Blue complimented. The said girl blinked in confusion, having no clue at what she was talking about.

"That really caught me off guard though." Red smiled sheepishly.

"Uh...oh!" Yellow's brain functioned again as she realized what they were talking about. "Again, I-I'm r-really sorry!"

"Nah, it's fine," The boy waved it off. "I been in worst situations."

"Yellow~" Blue said in a sing-a-long. "Do you have time tomorrow?"

"T-tomorrow?" The girl blinked. "Um...I don't think so..."

The female Dexholder clapped her hand together, looking gleeful. "Fantastic! All of the Dexolders are going to the mall early tomorrow so it would be awesome if you tag along!"

Yellow and Red stared at her blankly, the boy was the first to speak.

"...I don't remember agreeing to that..." He pointed at the statement. "And I don't think Green would've agreed either."

Blue shot him a look before letting a Chester cat grin etch across her face. "Oh you two won't get a say in this~ And I have other ways to make the reluctants more than willing to go~!"

Something about her sweet and innocent tone send chill dancing down both Red and Yellow's spine. The crimson eyed boy had learned not to mess with Blue when she had a plan spiraling in her mind. If he does, then he'll have to dig himself out.

Yellow, having no reason to denied the invitation, agreed.

"Great! Meet me at the school entrance tomorrow at 10 o'clock sharp! I'm going to talk to the others, byyeeee~!" The gleeful girl skipped off, leaving Red and yellow to stay behind with blank looks.

_Yellow's first play date with friends~! _Mew squealed in delight. _You're growing up so fast!_

"...Shut up." Yellow accidentally let it slip from her mouth, earning a questioning look from Red.

"Who are you - " He was cut off by a sea of squealing girls in the distance.

"Oh crap! I thought I was rid of them!" Red exclaimed in panic, then latched his hand of Yellow's wrist and dragged her along. "C'mon or we're going to get run over!"

_Wait what? Why am I being dragged into this again?! _Again meaning that this is the fifth time this week that Yellow was set on running away from the _Dexholder's - mostly Red's - fan clubs._

* * *

><p>Next day - Saturday<p>

"Exactly why am I here?" asked Green irately. His frown deepened as they arrived at their stop.

"Because I said so~!" Blue replied with a wink before hopping off the bus, the others followed. "Now c'mon! Time's-a-wasting!"

"T'ere better be food like ya said!" Sapphire screeched, not at all fond that she had been 'persuaded' by Blue to tag alone. In fact, about half of the gang grumbled in a nasty mood that they have to spend their weekend in the mall - most likely carrying Blue's shopping bags.

Once they enter through the sliding doors, the brunette twirl around, facing the group. "So guys, where to first?" And all at once, a wave of demands and whatnot threw the girl off her feet.

"FOOD COURT!"

"I need to buy new materials for sewing!"

"Candy store!"

"I need a new pool stick!"

"No you don't!"

The Kanto natives sweatdropped as their juniors suddenly came to life for no reason. "...I regret ever asking."

"Where did Silver go?" Gold asked, noticing that their redhead companion disappeared.

"That guy probably didn't wanna carry Blue's shoppin' bags," Sapphire replied nonchalantly, forgetting that Blue was right next to her. "I mean, who wanna carry a shoppin' manic's bags?"

"Ahem," Blue fake a cough for Sapphire to acknowledge her now demonic presence. "So I'm a shopping manic huh?"

"Heh heh..." The Hoenn native laughed nervously, prodding her index fingers together as she shrunk under Blue's presence. "N-Nah...I-I was just jokin' 'round!"

"Uh...So, SSG and I will just be on our way now..." Gold informed quickly, dragging the reluctant blunette with him, not wanting to stick around with Blue. "Cya!"

"Hey-! What are you doing?!" Crystal protested against his iron grip. "Get your hands off me!"

"Do _you _want to carry Blue's heavy load?" The golden eyed boy hissed in her ears, speed walking. "And she would probably steal one of our wallets to pay for it too!"

The blunette relented her struggle, knowing that Gold was right on the matter. Besides, Gold's not as bad as Blue right? At least their taste were different and Crystal would probably enjoy playing games all day than being forcd to try out clothes.

"As for your punishment," Blue stated, towering over Sapphire. "You're not getting lunch!"

"WHAT?!" Sapphire shrieked in horror, causing everyone around to give them weird looks. "Aw please Blue! I'm already hungry just thinking that I have to skip a meal!"

"O-kkaayyy...I'm just gonna...go check out some gadgets!" Emerald said awkwardly, side-stepping away from the wondering eyes, pretending that he doesn't know any of these people.

Ruby sighed and put a hand on his face. "Guys, please stop making a scene." He did, however, pitied Sapphire's state. The ruby eyed boy knew full well that Sapphire would probably die of hunger if she skipped her favorite meal of the day. A bit of an exaggeration but it was closed enough.

"Blue, I'll take her from here," Ruby interrupted the older brunette's scolding. "If you're going to drag her along, she's going to complain that the way there and back."

The younger brunette looked at Ruby hopefully but faded once he flashed a smirk, accompanied by a glint in his eyes. Either way, she's going to have to suffer from fashion maniacs.

Blue contemplated the idea before forming her own smirk. "Is that an excuse to get away from us and have your own little date?"

"..." The two Hoenn natives let that sink in before screaming in unison. "WE'RE NOT DATING!" which caused some more staring from the passing shoppers. The two teens had a glaring/shouting contest.

"SHUT UP!"

"STOP TALKING WHEN I DO!"

"NO YOU!"

"It always amuse me how you two always talk in unison," Blue teased. "It's like you two have the same minds."

"Me?" Ruby pointed to himself, then at the younger brunette. "And that..._beast?!"_

"Who are ya callin' beast?! Ya Prissy boy!" Sapphire exclaimed in irritation.

"Argh, forget it!" Ruby threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Do whatever you want, I'm leaving!"

"Ruby!" Sapphire called out, chasing after the boy since she didn't want to be left with her senior. "Don't leave me here!"

"Huh, I didn't even need to say that we're splitting in groups." Blue remarked nonchalantly.

"Isn't that what you always do when you take us somewhere against our will?" Red asked. Blue nodded in response. "Then, I'm pretty sure they got used to it and just split up by instinct."

"Good point."

"I'm going to go to the book store." Green stated, about to stroll away until a hand grabbed his shirt collar.

"Oh no you don't!" Blue said sternly. "You and Red will be accompanying Yellow and I." She patted Yellow's shoulder, prompting her out of her trance from the scene she had just witness.

"Wait, what?" Yellow spoke up for the first time since they been in the mall.

"What?!" The two male Dexholders exclaimed in unison.

"What's with you people saying the same thing at the same time?" She rolled her eyes. "C'mon let's go!"

Blue took Yellow's hand and pulled her away, leaving the boys behind as they exchange looks.

"AND FOR THE LAST TIME, NO! YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" shouted Blue, as if reading their minds.

* * *

><p>"Greenie~! Isn't this one cute?" Blue squealed as she hold a v-neck shirt.<p>

"...No." Green said curtly. "And stop calling me that Pesky Woman." They were pulled into a clothing shop and Blue was trying out every type of clothes possible, already having bags of close at hand - to be more direct, in Green's hands.

The brunette huffed and looked at Yellow then at Red. "Oi Red!"

"What?" The boy snapped out of his boredom to look at the brunette. She pulled Yellow close to her, and holding the shirt in front of Yellow's petite figure. The girl looked at it in confusion.

"How does Yellow look in this?"

"Uh...great I guess?" The crimson eyed boy shrugged, not really knowing what else to say since he isn't one into such things as fashion. Blue rolled her eyes, _Boys._

She shoved Yellow into a changing room.

"W-wha...?" The demure girl squeaked out as the brunette gave tossed her a set of clothes to try on.

"You're not coming out until you try it on~" Blue chirped. As they waited, the Kanto native's eyes caught on something interesting.

_Ohoho~ What's this? _Blue thought sly as she eyed a cafe on the opposite side of where they were. She quint to see through the glass windows to see Gold and Crystal chatting away happily. At least that's what she thought she saw.

"I'm so going to video tape this." Blue giggled, scurrying out of the clothing store. Only Green noticed she was going somewhere.

"Red, stay with Yellow, I'm going to go see what Blue is up too." The spiky brunette informed as he gestured to a disappearing Blue. The raven boy nodded in response, a smirk spread across his face.

"Good luck with your date!"

The green eyed teen shot him a glare before leaving.

"Um..." Yellow poked out from the curtained changing room with furrowed brows. "...Where's Blue?"

"Oh, she went somewhere," Red answered causally. 'I don't think she and Green will be coming back anything soon though."

The girl sighed in relief. "Good, I won't have to show her the clothes she picked out for me."

"Why? You don't like the clothes blue picked?"

"Um...It's not that at all!" Yellow shook her head. "I-it's j-just that...I-I'm not u-used to wearing t-these clothes!"

The raven boy's eyebrow quirked up. "Let me see how you look."

"Um..." she seemed to be sliding her head back behind the curtains. "I...um...don't think that's a good idea..."

The girl was reluctant to show her new appearance. She wasn't comfortable to be seen in clothes other than what she wore everyday, which was just the same sets of clothes everyday - of course she have many sets of the same clothing. She didn't think having different appearances everyday was worth the time and trouble.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Red persuaded gently as if dealing with a five year old.

"..."

"I promise, I won't criticize." He continued, holding up a hand to pledge. Yellow sighed, slowly walking out in a flowy, sleeveless, green v-neck shirt with a brown braided belt around her waist and close-to-knee length black tights. Her face was scarlet as she stood their, hands clasped in front of her.

Red widen his eyes and breathed out a silent 'Whoa.'

"S-sorry?" The demure girl tilted her head, she didn't catch what Red had mouthed.

"Oh, err," The boy snapped out of his trance and shook his head, then wore a sheepish grin. "It looks nice on ya!"

Yellow felt a tingling feeling in her stomach as the compliment hit her. She turned even redder than she was from the embarrassment and was only about to stutter out a 'thanks' before quickly going back to changing room to switch to her clothes.

_Yellow, you should get it! It looked great on you! _Mew squealed. _Even Red said so._

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's uncomfortable. I'm not used to these kind of clothes."

Ignoring Mew's constant nagging, Yellow walked out to see Red waiting. "So, where to now?"

"Erm...let's just walk around the mall to see what kind of things there is to do." Red suggested, not really sure what else to do since he rarely go to malls - except when Blue dragged him and the others to one occasionally.

* * *

><p>"Hehe," Blue was chuckling to herself as she hid in one of the cafe booths, her phone readying as she tilted the camera out to record what was happening.<p>

"Don't you have anything else to do?" The brunette jerked her head to the seat opposite of hers to see Green taking a seat in it.

"What's better than getting some materials to tease your friend or blackmailing them later?" Blue pouted.

He sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Pesky woman." She only stuck out her tongue childishly at him. Turning back to record. While she did that, Green had ordered drinks for both of them, seemingly thinking that this was going to take a while.

"Hey, this is really good!" Crystal exclaimed in happiness, eating the Crêpe that she ordered.

"See, told cha this place had good food!" Gold grinned.

"Sorry I ever doubted you." Crystal said sarcastically, taking another bite.

"Geez, I can feel the love." The gold eyed boy rolled his eyes.

"What love?" The blunette joked. The Johto native feign being hurt.

"Will you ever give me a chance?" Just as he said that, a waitress came over to ask if they wanted anything else. What happened next was Gold getting kicked hard on the head as he tried to flirt with the waitress. Blue facepalmed at Gold's actions and muttering a 'seriously Gold?'

The blunette apologized for the boy's behavior and asked for the bill.

She then glared at Gold clutching his head. "And this is why I don't give you chances, you never take anything seriously!"

"Oh c'mon! I can be serious when I want to be!" slamming the table with his palms as he stood up in protest.

Crystal scoffed and looked at him incredulously, arms folded. "If you can prove to me just that, then I'll consider it."

"You won't regret it!" Gold grinned, taking hold of the blunette's hands in his, giving her a wink. Crystal rolled her eyes, though tints of red was evident on her cheeks.

"I'm regretting it already," She muttered then jerked her hands away from the boy, her mind wondering off and so does her eyes. "Hey...is that Blue and Green?"

Gold turned his head to see two brunettes in the distance bickering about something. "Looks like it, what are they doing here?"

The blunette turned pale as she started to have a bad feeling. "...Don't tell me, they were stalking us?!"

"Her, most likely," Gold replied. "But Green, it's as likely as him being all friendly and laughing with the rest of us."

"Touché." The boy looked at her as if she was speaking in another language - she was.

"What the hell does that even mean?!"

Crystal rolled her eyes, "You're such an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not that much of an idiot!"

"...You just admitted you're an idiot," She deadpanned but then sighed and shook head again as Gold pouted like a child. "Grow up."

"I think that the moment was over..." Blue sighed in disappointment as she sipped on her milkshake, turning away from the Johto natives' petty argument. She had thanked Green for ordering and paying for it, albeit she didn't under stand why he would do that.

"You're bored already?" Green asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well duh!" She said, standing up. "Let's go to the arcade!"

"..." The spiky brunette deadpanned at the girl. "What? No more shopping?"

"Ohoho, does Greenie actually wanted to shop with me and watch as I try on clothes that makes me look like a model?" Blue teased, a sly smirk etching on her face.

He rolled his eyes before standing up and walking away, "...Forget I ever asked."

"Wait!" Blue pulled on his arm. "I want to go to the arcade!"

"Then go by yourself."

Blue pouted, then pleaded with puppy-dog eyes, one that Green cannot absolutely say no too no matter how hard he tried. "Please?"

_Ugh..._Why that get him every time, he does not know. "Pesky woman."

"I'll take that as a yes~" Blue chirped, then handed her shopping bags to Green before dragging him out of the cafe to find the arcade.

"It looks like they're on a date or something, wanna follow them?" Gold asked as his eyes pace across the cafe window, following their disappearing Seniors. Crystal contemplated over the thought, it was tempting. Since Blue had spied on them, it would make it even if they did some spying of their own but the blunette didn't want to snoop that low as to stalking.

"I doubt they're even on one, Blue probably forced Green to carry her stuff while she went on a shopping spree." Crystal said firmly, folding her arms. "Albeit it's tempting to find out the truth, there is no way I'm stalking them."

"You're no fun SSG!" Gold pouted.

The blunette shot a look at him, "Don't you dare call me that!"

"Well, I think I heard Blue said she wanted to go to the arcade," Gold stated, ignoring Crystal's scolding. "I wanna go, there's a few games that I wanna play."

**At the Arcade**

Blue forced Green to play arcade games with her since it would be pointless to play by herself. So they played racing games, fighting games, shooters, dancing, etc. It took forever to force Green to dance but once she seen him on the dance pad-thingy, she was impressed.

"Are you sure they're not on a date?" Gold whispered to Crystal, they were on the other side of the arcade so that they wouldn't run into their Seniors.

"For the umpteen time, they're not on a date!" Crystal scrunched her eyebrow as she concentrated on the screen. "Now stop distracting me! I'm trying to focus here!"

The golden eyed boy sweatdropped as he watched the blunette getting into a capture game.

"Why...why do you always win?!" Blue exclaim in frustration after losing another car race. Green shrugged but wore a smirk as he was amused by how frustrated Blue was.

In the midst of her tantrum, Blue spotted something she want from the crane machine.

"Are you sure you want to waste tokens on that?" The spiky brunette asked idly.

"What? You don't think I can get it?" Blue turn and pouted before inserting a coin in.

"Gah!" Blue began to throw a fit as she couldn't get what she wanted from the crane machine. "Why won't this stupid thing let me have that Eevee Plushy already?!"

"Are you still on that?" Green inquired, slightly amused as the brunette just wasted another token. He was walking around the arcade, playing some games, winning them all, and went back to check up on Blue - that was half an hour ago.

By the end of another fail try, the brunette just hit her head on the glass window of the crane machine. "...Stupid machine."

"Why do you want that so much?"

"It's just so cute, I just have to get it!"

The spiky brunette sighed, "Let me try." he walked to confront the foe, inserting a token in.

Blue rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I don't think even you could - " she was cut off by an Eevee plushy being held in front of her. She stared at the object blankly, then tilted her head up to see Green's still stoic face.

"What?" He asked flatly, noticing Blue gaping.

"How..."

"Do you want it or not?" He asked in exasperation, his face turning to look elsewhere.

"...YES~!" Blue squealed in absolute delight as she lunged for the toy and hugged it tightly, acting like a child getting her first toy. The spiky brunette's eyes darted back to the over ecstatic Blue, just seeing her that happy made the boy somewhat relief. Though a slight blush crept onto his face as the teen's rather...cute antics over a toy.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Green's face soften upon laying his eyes on the now childish Blue as she swing back and forth with the Eevee plushy in her gripe. He couldn't help but let a small genuine smile escape from him. However small that may be, it was a smile.

"Okay, how about now?" The two Johto native peeked up from one of the gaming machines. "There is no way you could miss the sparkling and heart-warming aura surrounding them right now!"

"It's not a - "Crystal stopped once she tiptoed up to see them, then she turned around to rub her temples. "...You got me. They're on a date."

"Holy Arecus!" Gold exclaimed.

"What?" The blunette tiptoed again to see...a rare site. "...Gold, camera, NOW!"

"Hah?"

"Oh nevermind," Crystal replied, swiping her on phone out so that she could that a picture of Blue hugging Green and Green didn't even mind, in fact, it looked like he liked it though it surprised him at first. The blunette snapped a picture and both of them hide as Green looked to their direction.

"I am so going to showing this to the gang later!"

* * *

><p>"Sapphire, will you stop sending food everywhere?!" Ruby complained as they sat in the food court. How he even got there was anyone's guess. "Eat properly!"<p>

"Shaddup prissy boy, I can eat however I like!" The brunette retorted with a mouth full of food. She accidentally send some flying to Ruby's shirt.

"Ew!" The boy started to panic and whine about his clothes now contaminated with filth. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Whatever!" Sapphire scoffed. "I went along with ya to suffer the horror of fashion and stuff so now you hafta deal with me!"

Ruby sighed in defeat. He had pulled Sapphire into many clothing stores and bought a lot of sewing materials as well as forcing her to try on some clothes. "Fine, but at least don't act like a barbarian when you eat too. People are staring at us."

The brunette shot him a glare. "How many freakin' time did I hafta to tell you that I'm no barbarian?!"

"Your actions contradicts your words all the time!" Ruby retorted. Sapphire growled and threw a salad in his face.

"SAPPHIRE!" The boy exclaimed angrily as his face was now full of lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, and other vegetables in a salad. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"It hurts when _you _called me that." The brunette muttered, her bangs shadowing her eyes as she stood up and storm away. Ruby stared after her, trying to process what she just said.

"Why is she so difficult..." the boy sighed before chasing after the brunette, but not forgetting his shopping bag as well.

* * *

><p>Yellow stopped outside of a flower shop, looking at the different type of flowers displayed right outside.<p>

_...Flowers...Like the one of Chuchu's wore._

"Yellow, are you okay?" The boy asked in concern. She gave him a false smile and shook her head.

"I'm fine." The boy didn't look convinced, he could detect a lie anywhere.

"If you have something on your mind, you can always talk to one of us." he offered. The girl contemplated it, but not sure how to respond to that. He and his friends wouldn't be able to comprehend, would they? If she were to tell them, she would surely get them into more trouble.

Yellow was then reminded of the nightmare and shivered. She didn't want that to happen, never again. Maybe she should keep a distance, as far as possible since being close to them would only bring misfortune.

"Yellow, you're spacing out again." the boy waved a hand in front of her so that she would snapped out of her reverie.

"A-ah! S-sorry!" she stammered. "I-I was j-just thinking."

Red chuckled, "It's fine if you don't want to tell us, but I'll be there to lend an ear if you ever want to talk!"

That made the girl blushed slightly. "O-okay..."

"Great, now let's - " he was interjected by a familiar voice.

"Red?" the boy turned remotely towards the source to find a redhead girl. Misty.

"M-Misty?"

"Oh my gosh! It's really you~!" The said girl lunged at him for a hug. "This is such a coincidence!"

"Uh..."

"What are you doing here? And how come you didn't invite me, your girlfriend?"

"Misty..." Red said in exasperation, prying the girl off of him. _I never agreed to that. _Red wanted to say that but he didn't want to hurt the redhead's feelings. He didn't know how to deal with girls either.

"Blue took us here."

"Us?" Misty tilted her head and then noticed Yellow standing awkwardly near them.

"...H-hi!" The demure girl squeaked.

"Yeah, the whole gang is somewhere in this place." Red explained.

"Um...is that Sapphire?" Yellow asked, pointing to a girl n the distance, who was running closer and closer to them. Soon, she flew right by.

"Sapphire, wait up!" Ruby's shout came after.

"Looks like Sapph's upset about something Ruby said again." Red commentated as the three stare after the retreating figures.

The trio decided to just stroll around though Red felt uncomfortable, Yellow felt like an awkward third wheel, while Misty was in happy-go-lucky mood.

_Yellow, be careful. _Mew warned in a serious tone.

_Something's going to happen soon? _Yellow inquired, relieved that she can get her mind off of the tension.

_If my senses are correc - _Mew's telepathic was cut off by a rumble. The whole mall started shaking as if an earthquake hit it.

"What's going on?"

"An earthquake?"

Yellow looked up to see the ceiling starting to crumble down. "GUYS, GET AWAY FROM HERE!" she exclaimed, pushing the two befuddled teens out of the way as the crumbled ceiling started to fall on top of them, followed up by...water?

Red and Misty was safely out of the way with only a few scratches. They were laying on the floor, covering themselves. The messy rave hair boy picked himself up onto his hands and knees, trying to process what just happened.

"Yellow?" He asked aloud, looking around only to find Misty. They were the only ones that were put in any danger, the other shoppers were perfectly fine, albeit shocked and terrified at what just happened. They started to panic and ran away from the site.

"Oh my Arceus! Red, Misty!" cried Blue as she and the others were nearby when it happened. "Are you two okay?!"

"S-somehow..." Misty replied, picking herself up too. "Red, what about you?"

"..." They didn't get any answer from the boy, but noticed the he was gaping at something. They darted their eyes in his direction to see a figure standing on top of all that heap of rubble.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish chapter~! <strong>

**Again, sorry for the late update!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Who is that Mutant?

Chapter 12

**Hi there Pokepeeps! Here's the latest chapter for this story! Sorry that it's taking me so long to update T.T**

**And I'll update my other stories...when I find the time to write it... But read and tell me how this chapter is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><em>"GUYS, GET AWAY FROM HERE!" she exclaimed, pushing the two befuddled teens out of the way as the crumbled ceiling started to fall on top of them, followed up by...water?<em>

_Red and Misty were safely out of the way with only a few scratches. They were laying on the floor, covering themselves. The messy rave hair boy picked himself up onto his hands and knees, trying to process what just happened._

_"Yellow?" He asked aloud, looking around only to find Misty. They were the only ones that were put in any danger; the other shoppers were perfectly fine, albeit shocked and terrified at what just happened. They started to panic and ran away from the site._

_"Oh my Arceus! Red, Misty!" cried Blue as she and the others were nearby when it happened. "Are you two okay?!"_

_"S-somehow..." Misty replied, picking herself up too. "Red, what about you?"_

_"..." They didn't get any answer from the boy, but noticed the he was gaping at something. They darted their eyes in his direction to see a figure standing on top of all that heap of rubble._

* * *

><p>The figure stood tall and firm on the pile of rubble with various water type pokemon surrounding her. Her lifeless, icy blue eyes studying the place she had landed. She wore a thigh length aqua-blue rain coat with only the top buttoned. Her ocean-marine hair was covered up by the hood that also had Azumarill-like ears, albeit her anti-gravity pigtails failed to be hidden. Instead, they stuck out like sore thumb. Underneath the coat was an azure dress that had the same length as the coat, with white foaming bubbles imprinted on the bottom like that of Azumarill's her feet were a pair of blue rain boots. She had a pearly blue orb attached to the end of her thin, zigzagging black tail.<p>

The Dexholders didn't know what to make of this.

"Y-Yellow...where is she?!" Red started to look around in panic but said girl was nowhere to be found. However, his voice was heard by the figure and she darted her eyes towards the group. Her hand was raised and water gathered above her, forming a large sphere. The water sphere began to spin faster and faster, until a saucer was created. She sent it their way.

The gang couldn't respond as it happened so fast. All they could do was to close their eyes and anticipated for the worst.

A flash of light and a protective shield was placed around them by someone. The girl sighed in relief when she got there in time.

_"That was unexpected."_ Mew remarked, hovering beside Yellow.

"Tch." The impact made her stumble back but unharmed. Red peeked open his eyes to find a familiar girl in front of them.

"Chuchu?!"

Yellow's ears perked up at the name, forgetting for a slight moment that that was the name she had told them.

"Don't just stand there!" She exclaimed. "Get out of the way!"

"Target acquired." Said the figure as she appeared before Yellow and hitting the blonde in the stomach with a water punch. The girl skittered back but stood back up quickly.

The figure extended a hand out, a water sphere form in front of her palm before it was launched at Yellow. The girl quickly tumbled out of the way and it collided with a shop.

"Looks like she's only after me." Yellow muttered, trying to formulate a plan so that none of her friends could get hurt. She concluded that she needed to lead the enemy out of the building. Fighting in the wide open space was better anyways. But the mysterious girl had gotten one step ahead of her.

"Move and your friends will get it." threatened the figure, snapping Yellow out of her thoughts. She watched in horror as Red and the others were surrounded by the water type Pokemon, along with water needles floating in the air.

"Just who are you?" The blonde growled in menace, her eyes dilating into a dangerous glare.

"I am a mutant of Team Gijinka," She replied emotionlessly, as if she was controlled. "Send to eliminate you."

"Team Gijinka?" Yellow muttered, not knowing that they had a name like that. She glanced at her friends as they pulled out their pokeballs to fight.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw another water attack aimed at her. This time, she conjured up a lightning sword and dispersed the water sphere. Yellow charged in with a slash, which was blocked by a shield of water.

The girl let drip a few droplets of water from her hands and created water shurikens. She thrust them at Yellow. She managed to dodge some but was hit by others, causing some cuts by the sharpness even if it was made of water. This isn't the ideal place to fight, she need to get out. Her eyes wandered around as she dodged the girl's punches, kicks, and...water-made weapons.

The girl brought water sending vertically in a crescent shape, as fast as a wind current. Yellow contemplated on dodging but realizing Red and the others were a distance behind her.

Instead, she focused on a light barrier to protect everyone. It didn't work, the crescent wave was more penetrating that she had expected and it shattered the blonde's defense, sending her backwards.

She yelped in pain when she collided with one of the water types, which became a cushion for the wall that they were to hit.

_"Chuchu!"_ Mew exclaimed in worry for the blonde. Yellow sat up and rubbed her bottom, but nodded nonetheless to reassure her pokemon friend that it was of minor injury.

"Pika, Thunderbolt!" Red called suddenly. The blonde barely looked up when aqua clashed with lightning in front of her, causing a mini explosion.

"Are you okay?" The raven haired boy repeated the question that Mew had asked. Yellow nodded again and didn't realize that the boy was helping her up.

"Sunbo, Sunny Day!" The Sun Pokemon created an illusion of a sun above them.

"Megree! Solar Beam!" The Herb Pokemon unleashed a beam of energy that were concentrated in its flower petals. The attack sent the Azumarill mutant retreating back.

Yellow looked around to see Blue and Green fending off perfectly fine, Gold and Crystal actually worked well as a team, Silver and Emerald somehow appeared out of nowhere and now tangled into the mess. Ruby and Sapphire, they're fighting...among themselves.

"Oi, Prissy boy! Why dun cha help us out 'ere?!" Sapphire reprimanded at the red eyed boy who was trying to avoid getting his clothes stained, especially hit white hat.

"I refuse to fight." He answered bluntly with a straight face. The brunette anime fell and fumed, "What?! You 'ave been sayin' dat all the time! What the hell is yer reason?!"

"I deem battles barbaric and I rather not have my Pokemon getting filthy."

"HOW DA HELL CAN YA SAY DAT RIGHT NOW?!"

Ruby detected a torrent of water that was shot in their direction. He grabbed Sapphire and ducked for cover as it hit the ground. The impact was piercing through the floor and sending tiles flying everywhere. A large chuck hit his back and he had to bit his tongue as to not scream, for the sake of not blaring at the brunette's sensitive hearing.

"Ruby!" The girl exclaimed in shock. She hadn't sense the attack coming while she was angry over the boy and she hadn't expect him to cover her. The ruby eyed boy looked at the girl with eyes of indifference and smiled a little, seeing that she was fine.

"Since they ruined my outfit," He said in a steady tone, standing up to face the enemy. He took two pokeballs from his belt and enlarged them. Ruby's expression darkened, from his dirty clothes or from them almost hurting Sapphire, it's difficult to say. "They're going to pay."

Yellow look back to her situation and pushed back the Azumarill mutant. Deciding that they dealt enough damage to the mall, she made a large leap up into the hole on the room. The girl followed her while the other pokemon continued fighting with the Dexholders.

It was raining hard outside, with the side of lightning and thunder. The droplets cascaded down the blonde's face as she glared down at the other girl. The weather could work to both of their advantages, it's just the matter of who can deal the most damage and last the longest.

The girl froze the rain droplets in motion and shaped it into pelting needles, aiming it at Yellow. She conjured another Light Screen but it slowly shatter away by the bullet speed water, some grazing past her exposed face. Once the shield broke, she charged in with the speed of a Quick Attack and hit her with a Thunder Punch. The blunette didn't yelp in pain or flinched at the electrical contact, a weakness she knew water types like her must have. The Azurmarill mutant only extended her zigzagging tail up, surrounding with water. She brought it down upon Yellow, only for it to be blocked by the blonde twisting around to connect the Aqua Tail with her Iron Tail.

_"Yellow, she seemed to be controlled." _Mew hypothesized, levitating to her side after flying out of the ceiling.

"What do you mean by that?" she looked at her pink friend from the corner of her eyes.

_"I can't detect any emotions from her. Her movements aren't that of her own, it's too remote."_ Mew explained.

"Then..." She became hesitant, knowing that this was an innocent girl being possessed and controlled. A torrent came about her, catching her off guard. She was send flying off the four story building.

_"Yellow!"_ Mew exclaimed, trying to reach the blonde but before she can, she was being choked. The girl had grabbed hold of her in a death grip. In an attempt, she teleported, but she took the girl with her as well. They ended up in a parking lot next to the mall since Mew couldn't teleport at long distances due to her not being able to concentrate.

Though she was free of her grasp, Mew didn't know what happened to Yellow. On top of that, the girl seemed to be after her now. Mew's top priority was to see if yellow was safe, and then she can deal with the Azumarill mutant.

"Whirlwind!" a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere, sending the girl flying against a car while Mew stand her ground...or air. Mew covered her eyes from the gale, and then opened them again upon hearing strong flapping of wings. She saw Yellow with Butterfree wings sprouting behind her back - Wait...no, it was a Butterfree _holding _the blonde while they approached.

The Butterfly Pokemon let go of Yellow and she landed safely onto the ground. She thanked the bug type, calling her 'Kitty'. The Pokemon cried out in joy and fly in circles above Yellow and Mew despite the pelting rain soaking his wings.

Mew didn't know whether to be happy by yet another reunion or astound. But they didn't have time to chat when a car was thrown their way. They looked at the girl with disblief, not expected a car. Both of them were hit and let out a blood curling scream, Mew tried to lessen to impact with Protect so that they wouldn't be crushed under the weight when they hit the ground. When the blonde tried to stand once more, the Azumarill mutant lifted yet another car with one hand, her body glow an outline of red as she did so.

Yellow can only dodge or shield against the girl's attacks, but she was getting tired while her opponent showed no sign of fatigue. Mew noticed her lack of offense after learning about the situation and feared that Yellow collapse first if she didn't fight back.

_"Yellow, you have to defeat her!" _The psychic type pleaded.

"But..."

_"If you don't, you'll be at your limit while she will go over!" _Mew argued. _"Her body won't be able to take that pressure and injury!"_

Yellow screeched to a halt and contemplated what Mew was reasoning. She bit the bottom of her lips, knowing that she'll have to knock her out.

Dark clouds above the blonde rumbled with thunder. At her call, it send lightning down onto Yellow's raised hand, charging her for a powerful attack. Meanwhile, the Azumarill mutant called up a monstrous tidal wave, herself ridding within the wave and charged towards the blonde.

By this time, Yellow's body was filled with a strong electrical current as she held up a condensed lightning bolt. She sprinted head on with the tidal wave at an impressive speed, with electricity trailing behind her. Lightning clashed with water, causing an explosion.

At the end of this battle, the girl collapsed onto the ground while Yellow was still standing, heaving puffs of breathes. The girl slowly returned into a human form, with chestnut brown hair and two pigtails that defied gravity. She wore a white puffy hat with a red bow adorning the side, red shirt with a white collar, blue overalls that only reached to her thighs, long white stockings and red shoes. This girl looked familiar to the blonde, yet she couldn't put a finger on who.

She was sleeping soundly in a pool of water as the rain let up.

"What's going to happen to her now?"

Mew shook her head, not exactly sure what the answer was exactly. They will have to interrogate the girl once she wakes up before coming to a possible conclusion. They heard splattering of footsteps on water.

"Oh my Arceus!" Crystal exclaimed upon seeing the wreckage of a parking lot, a hand went up to cover her gaping mouth. Ah, the girl looked like Crystal...wait...Are they...?

"Holy...It look like a hurricane just been here!" Gold pointed to the upside down cars against another and the cracked cement. The two was then followed up by Emerald and Silver, giving the same reaction. They came closer to Yellow and stopped dead when they saw who was lying next to her.

Crystal was the first to react by lifting a trembling finger. "L-L-Ly...ra?!" She rasped out in utter shock. She made a mad dash for the girl whose name was Lyra. The blunette cradled her in her arm, shaking the girl subtly to see if she will respond.

Lyra winced slightly before lifting her tired eyelids at the forced awakening. "...Sis?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and only managed that out before the brunette fell unconscious once more. Her response confirmed Yellow's suspicion.

Uncontrollable tears streamed down Crystal cheeks, mixed with happiness, shock, and sadness. Gold and Emerald headed for Crystal while Silver trudged towards Yellow, grabbing her by her jacket. A look of malice seeped into his eyes.

"What did you do to her?" he growled.

Yellow's shock turned into that of confusion and she stared straight into his silver eyes, finding herself becoming unusually calm and cold. As usual, she was easily to be the blame, just like how the police chased her whenever she made an appearance. They were just so eager to find an scapegoat to everything out of the ordinary.

"I didn't do anything." She replied firmly, ripping herself away from his grip.

"If anything, she's the cause of all this trouble," The blonde continued, turning into an icy tone. "And I'm only here to clean the mess." She turned to have her back faced to them. Kitty landed atop her golden yellow hair when Yellow requested for Mew to teleport them away.

...

"You think that's all of them?" Ruby asked of Sapphire as they finished off the last of the attacking Pokemon. The brunette used her sharp senses around her surround. Upon finding nothing, she shook her head.

"Dat's all."

"Yellow! Where are you?!" Red and Blue called out to their missing friend.

Tiny rubble of the ceiling tiles started to roll down, bringing the attention of the Kanto and Hoenn natives. A hand pushed away a larger chunk of rock away. There came a cough from within and they made their way towards the source. They helped remove the disastrous pile to fine the raven haired girl.

"Hi!" She smiled meekly when they found her. She had secretly told Mew to put her under the rubble to avoid suspicious questions. Kitty was safely put into his Pokeball.

They sighed in relieve and helped Yellow out of her predicament. Other than a few scratches and cuts here and there, she came out unscathed. Blue fretted over how her condition was, to which Yellow assured that she was fine, albeit she was drained inside. All the while, Misty was fretting over Red's health since he had taken a hit for her in the sudden fight. Ruby griping about how his clothes got damaged and Sapphire getting ticked off by his girly act.

"SHADDUP!" Ruby won't be waking up anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Heavy breathes in and out, air cutters being aimed at a girl while she was on the run. Her aqua-marine blue hair swayed back and forth, two pink discs held up her hair into two ponytails with a few tresses framing her face. Her bangs covered one of her crimson red eyes.<p>

She wore a white shirt that looked to be a little oversize, wide sleeves, the end of the shirt was split and frilled out to look like that of a ballerina tutu. Her skirt was of a dark gray with blue accenting the hems. Her blue tie fluttered to her side and blue boots pounding on the ground as she continued running from the attacks.

What was she going to do? She didn't have enough energy to use Teleport anymore. They'll surround her within minutes if she doesn't think of something fast. Just as that thought crossed her mind, she was sent off her feet by another Air Cutter. She yelped as she met face to face with the grass-filled dirt. The girl sputtered a mouthful and coughed. She looked behind her with fear evident in her eyes. There were a flock of men dressed in purple or blue. Some have large blue bat wings while others have two small purple ones under two large ones, either blue hair and pointy blue bat ears or purple hair with pointy purple bat ears.

She didn't come all this way back for it just to end like this right? It just can't end this way. _Someone please help!_

"Blizzard!"

"Discharge!"

A mix of electricity and snow attacked the Golbat and Crobat mutants. They flinched at the type advantage attacks and retreated.

"That's right! And don't come back!" shouted an energetic blonde with orange eyes and a long sleeved, orange and white striped shirt, green scarf, a pair of dark gray pants, and brown shoes. He have an orange poketech on his wrist and a single strapped bag slinging over his shoulder as he stomped the ground at the disappearing bat mutants. A Luxray standing by his side watching him as acted like an angry Mankey.

"Those are what the International Police told us to look out for?! Just what are those things?!"

"Pearl, calm down!" pleaded a boy with charcoal hair and blue eyes. He wore a red hat with half a pokeball imprinted on the side. He have on a blue jacket, a white scarf wrapped around his next, a red shirt underneath, a blue Poketech wrapped around his wrist, blue jeans and red shoes.

He was eating a rice ball and tossing another one to the Mamoswine behind him, who chomped on it happily.

"Why are you still eating Dia?!" Pearl exclaimed incredulously. "We _just _had lunch!"

"That was ten minutes ago!" The raven haired boy argued back.

"Diamond, your stomach is an endless pit." sighed a female voice, followed by the clip clop of a Rapidash. A girl with silver eyes and silky platinum hair that reached past her shoulders sat atop the flamed horse. Two pink triangular clips clipped the side of her hair, letting it frame her face. She wore a white beanie on her head, a pink coat that was long enough to hide the skirt underneath. A faint pink scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hands are folded upon her lap as both her legs, with white stockings and pink boots, faced the side of the Fire Horse Pokemon. Two rings, one of diamond and the other of pearl, fit snugly on her hand along with a pink Poketech.

"Missy! Why were you taking your time?!" Pearl chastised. "This girl was in trouble you know!" The blonde pointed at the green haired girl who was currently sitting up, looking at them blankly.

"I believed you two were more than capable of handling the situation." The girl replied with poise. Pearl scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aw geez, really? That's so n- HEY! DON'T TRY TO BUTTER YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS!" He went from being flattered by the statement to being affronted by it in a split moment's time. The girl whose called Missy slide down her Rapidash and approached the green haired girl, ignoring Pearl's griping.

"HEY! DON'T JUST IGNORE PEOPLE!"

"Are you alright?" She inquired, lending a hand out to help her up. The young girl nodded absentmindedly and took the offer.

"Aren't you cold?" Diamond inquired, looking over the green haired girl's simple clothing. "The Sinnoh region is known for getting extremely cold, especially when you get closer to Snowpoint City."

"N-no! I'm perfectly fine!" She stutters, an icy breath escape her mouth. She turned to the elegantly poised girl, pondering something.

"Are you...Platinum?"

The said girl stiffened, the two boys became on guard and now wary of the green haired girl. All three of them reached for a pokeball just in case anything happens.

"W-wait!" She waved her hands back and forth in front of her to stop them from getting the wrong idea. "Y-you don't understand! I mean you do, but you don't! I-I don't mean any harm! I just..." She tried hard to find the right words to explain the situation before things take turn for the worst.

"Y-you see...I um..." She sighed. "I need your assistance, all three of you."

The Sinnoh trio didn't drop their guard but ready to listen nonetheless.

"My name is Lannettia..." She looked up to the sky when the wind blew pass. "And the world as you know it might come crashing down."

* * *

><p><strong>Finish chapter~! <strong>

**Again, sorry for the late update! And I don't know when I'll be updating again...**


	13. Chapter 13 - Nightmare Came True

Chapter 13 - Nightmare Came True

**o.o The 13th chapter on Halloween! Time to make it a little scary!**

**That was unintentional but seeing that it's the perfect timing, I'll try to make it scary. I don't know if it will or not, but I'll give a crack at it.**

**I'll apologize ahead of time for any misspelling and misuse of grammar.**

**On the side note: expect some OCs. Also Lannett from last chapter was also someone's OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yellow and the others came back to school after that incident, though not before clearing to the police about what happened. The girl managed to convince the gang that she was absolutely fine, no serious injuries, though she really was dead mentally. Once Yellow was back to the safety of her door, she flopped right on to her bed, grimacing from the pain that came after. Mew appearing right after, approaching her a first-aid kit.<p>

"...Do you think...there's going to be more like her?" She asked quietly. She wasn't sure that she will have the resolve to fight someone who lost their will.

The pink Pokemon shook her head, uncertain of what to say to the girl before her. _"I don't know...We will have to ask that girl once she's fully awake."_

"..." Yellow thought for a moment. She lifted a hand up in front of her to block the radiance of the light. She focused on the back of her hand and electricity flowed through. She may be doing as best she could, but in the end, it seems that she was no different. She hurt others to justify the end's mean. In human's eyes, she's a monster, just like _them_.

* * *

><p><em>A huff. Footsteps. The sound of a pounding heart.<em>

_The brunette ran as fast as she could. To where, she did not know. This eerie darkness seemed to have no ends. All around her, it was dark. She could hear every footsteps that she took, so she assumed that she was running on solid ground, albeit that's not what her eyes perceive. _

_She felt like she was in a endless pit._

_She thought that something was chasing her. She looked over her shoulders to see a clump of barely visible blob. This only made her run faster. She tried to scream out for help, hoping that there will be some kind of light at the direction she was going. But it was no use. Once her voice leak from her lips, it was drowned in the dark._

_The brunette didn't see where she was going, but how could she? Everything was either dark or dark. She heard a cry, a familiar one, in the distance. She ended up tripping over something and fell forward, face first. She picked herself up, but barely propped onto her elbows when she looked over her shoulders again. _

_There, she saw a red and white ball, the only thing in color, except her. She debated whether or not to pick it up because she was wondering how that get there? And how could she had not seen it? However, while her mind was racing a mile per second, her body moved on its own. Her hands reached for the Pokeball, picked it up and held it in front of her._

_The button in the middle clicked, but she didn't lay a finger on it. However, when it open up, the ball was completely empty. But once the Pokeball opened up, she heard the cry again, but this time, it sounded like it was in pain._

_The brunette didn't know what to do or say. She tried to speak out to whoever that was, but she found her words stuck halfway up her throat. It refused to go up any further._

_She heard a cackle behind swiftly rotated around, but only to for eyes to lay on a doll, with beady red eyes, levitating in midair._

_It laughed._

_It cracked a smile with its zipped up lips._

_It cackled._

_It unzipped its mouth. Mist came out and surrounded the doll. It __deformed and ruptured. It looked as though it was having a seizure._

_The brunette appalled at the sight and tried to edge back, but she found herself suddenly against a wall that she wasn't aware of before. The doll took on a new shape. It transformed into a man._

_He wore a gray hoodie, with the hood in the shape of the head of a Banette. The face was unzipped horizontally, revealing the red slits as his eyes. Shaggy black hair hidden behind the hood he was wearing. His mouth of stitched up this time. His sleeves were long, covering his hands._

_The brunette had her eyes bulged, with shrinking pupils. She wanted to scream, she really did. But something just wouldn't let her. It was as if she was mute. Her body couldn't move either, no matter how many times her mind commanded it to get up and run._

_"You won't escape." He said. But how? His mouth was stitched up, he couldn't speak a word._

_The brunette stayed where she was, frozen in fear while he laughed maniacally. She, however, heard another voice between those horrendous cackles. It was gentle and caring._

_"...ra...ake..p!"_

_..._

"Lyra, please wake up!" The blunette pleaded of the younger girl for she was whimpering in her sleep. The brunette winced and tousled her head around in discomfort. Crystal was worried, she had been trying to wake Lyra up for ten minutes since she was started to call for help in her sleep, but she just refused to wake up.

Lyra grimaced and slowly pried open her eyes at the constant shaking. The first thing that she saw was her sister towering over her with a worried expression. Crystal sighed in relief as the brunette propped herself up on her elbows and rubbed her head, a mild headache struck her.

"What...happened?" She asked weakly. Crystal set her against the pillow that she put against the wall and furrowed her brows at the question.

"You were yelling in your sleep."

"...Oh." was all she could say. Right now, her mind was groggy and still only semi-functional. Her eyes darted around the room, to find that they were in a white room and she was on a bed of the same pure white. Ironic really.

It was strange, Lyra felt like she just woke up from a deep slumber. She tried to whack her brain of anything that might be useful, but at the moment, there were only blank pages.

"How did I get here?" The brunette asked again.

Crystal frowned, "You don't remember?"

Lyra stayed silent for a second before slowly shaking her head. She did however, remember what her dream was and...something else. And she shuddered in reaction to that.

"...Lyra..."

"Oh, you're awake." came a voice at the door. Both girls looked up and to the door to find a certain redhead leaning against the frame.

Lyra tilted her head as the name came to mind. "...Silver?"

"I was told to get you Crystal," The boy replied, coming closer to them. "Blue wanted to you to do something with her."

"But...who's going to watch over Lyra?" Crystal protested. "She just woke up."

"I'll be fine...I think" The brunette said uncertainly but regretted that right after.

"You think?" Silver raised an eyebrow at her.

""Maybe you should rest some more." Crystal suggested with her face consumed with worry.

"Ah ha ha..." Lyra laughed awkwardly, shaking her hands in front of her. "I mean I'll be fine!"Crystal looked unconvinced and Silver scowled at her. She laughed nervously and reassured them again, this time, she mustered as much enthusiasm she have right now. But both of them knew her. She didn't have the same energy as she used to when she really was fine.

"Really, I'll be absolutely positively fine." The older sibling hesitated to believe Lyra's words. But after a few more convincing, the blunette was up and out of the room, but promised that she'll come back and check on the brunette later on.

Once Crystal was out of earshot, Silver turned back to Lyra, to have her quiet and looking out the window.

"You never lied before."

Lyra looked back at the redhead, and smiled. "I know, I just...need some time alone."

Silver found this somewhat irritating. That smile of hers didn't reach up to her eyes as they used to and her eyes no longer emit that spark that annoyed him so much. He preferred the happy-go-lucky Lyra over the one sitting in front of him right now. Mostly because he wasn't used to Lyra being like this. Silver was used to seeing the brunette bouncing all over the place and talking endlessly. Now she was sitting as still as she can be and few words coming out of her lips.

"You're more annoying this way." He commented before leaving the room. Lyra looked taken aback for a second before sadness settle back into her eyes.

"...Sorry." She muttered quietly and look down. She took out a red and white Pokeball, the one where her friend reside in. She pressed the button in the middle. She really hoped that it was all but a dream. That once she open the red and white ball, the brunette expected her Pokemon friend to coalesce out with a cheerful cry. She wanted cuddle with her, to reassure what she remembered was all but a dream, and to tell the blue and white Pokemon of the nightmare she had.

She didn't want to believe it, she just couldn't.

The Pokeball snapped open and it was empty. Nothing came out. That sliver of hope that Lyra hung onto all diminished like the flicker of the candle light. Her hand tightened around the Pokeball and shook. A single tear fell down her delicate face and hit the red and white ball. Her body trembled and she started to curled up with a fetal position, with the empty Pokeball against her chest.

"Bubbles..." She mumbled. Reality struck her like a rock. She realized now that her Pokemon that had been with her for so long had left her side just like that. She felt empty, just like the ball in her grip.

She couldn't remember it all or how, but her precious Pokemon that she laughed with, played with, battle with, was gone and never coming back.

She stayed in that state for what seemed to be eternity. That is, until she heard a cry. It was the cry from her dream.

Lyra looked to the window and slide out of bed. She wobbled a bit, but she wasn't aware of that. Her attention was outside. THe brunette open the window, to have fresh air brush her face. She shivered against the cold.

She climbed out of the window. Luckily for her, she was on the ground floor of the infirmary wing or she would have several broken bones by now. She searched around for the source of the cry but it it was night time. A moonless night.

She heard the cry again, and followed it to the direction that it came from. She knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up, but it was hard not too.

Lyra arrived at the entrance of a forest, located nearby the school. She cupped her hadns around her mouth, calling out the name.

"Bubbles!"

Silence was returned as a reply. She tried again and this time, a song greeted her. It was unusual and eerie, Lyra didn't know what to do. She couldn't really see her own hands if she put it in front of her face, so could she even keep going.

Just when her mind crossed that, a light shone within the forest, as if reading her mind. But this light was of an eerie hue of purple, and it was flickering like that of a candle light. It was disappearing quicker and quicker into the forest, and the brunette found herself following it. Along the way, she heard the song again, louder this time.

Whenever she got closer to the light, it moves further and further away. And she felt as if her energy was draining away from her. She couldn't describe it but it was as if someone was draining the life out of her.

The purple glow disappeared all of a sudden and Lyra froze. Maybe she was imagining it but she could've swear that she head a voice other than than the singing.

"Lit lit wick wick."

There was a flash of light, but this time, it was pure white.

"Lam lam pent pent."

Lyra looked around frantically, listening to the cry. It was definitely not Bubbles, unless her voice changed. Suddenly, a light lit against her face, it was the same purple glow. And it was emitted right next to her. Her eyes fell upon a strange Pokemon that she never seen before. It took the form of a lamp, with a purple fire lit within its head. Those soulless yellow eyes stared up into Lyra's chestnut brown ones.

For a second, she felt something came out of her body and she immediately moved away from the strange lamp Pokemon. Her breathing became irregular when she found it harder to breathe. Her vision was beginning to blue as well. What was going on?

Her hearing picked up the snapping of a twig and her head jerked to the source. There was a cackle. Lyra apalled when she recognized the cackle. It was the exact same one as was in her dream.

Just as the cackle came, the singing stopped. But they weren't a single voice. The voice of the singer and of the cackle was completely different. One was female while the other, a male, respectively.

She wanted to run but she found her her body not budging no matter what her mind was screaming out.

The Banette man appeared before her, the one in her nightmare. Her brain started to race a mile per second again, her heart was pounding

Ba-thump Ba-thump Bathump.

That was the only thing that she could hear, the man didn't speak again.

"Y-you..." She managed to squeak out but the rest of the sentence was lost.

_"I told you we won't escape our control, Raira." _He said, but his mouth didn't move a bit. It was still stitched and unmovable. Telepathy, that must be it.

"W-who's..."

_"Memories still a bit frizzy eh?"_ His mouth curved up into a smirk, stretching out the thread in his mouth. Lyra couldn't help but cringe at such a sight. _"That's what happens when someone was free of control. But it only makes our job the more easier."_

"We...?"

Instead of answering, the man closed the distance between them. His red slit as eyes piercing through her. He was going to reach a hand out to grab her chin, but an arrow made of lightning struck and he retracted. It did, however, hit and shocked the lamp Pokemon out of consciousness.

"Any closer and you're dead."

Both of them turned around to see a blonde with some features of a Pikachu in the distance. In her hand was a bow, while her right was a lightning arrow pulled back, ready to be launched at the signal.

Yellow observed them and then looked at the twitching of the lamp Pokemon. If she remember correctly, that Pokemon is identified as a Lampent, and not of this region. It was of a region called Unova, which she had never gone to before.

_"Oh?"_ The Banette man sneered, not even the slightest bit surprise by her appearance. _"And do you do through so much trouble to do that?"_

"She's a friend." Yellow replied evenly, her muscle never loosening their contraction.

_"A friend?"_ The man cackled. _"Are you sure about that?"_

The blonde gave him a questioning look. The man sneered once again. _"Just so you know, this girl here, is one of our assassin."_

Lyra widened her eyes and Yellow glared at him. She had the urge to strike him right now, but she fear for Lyra's safety.

_"Ever since she stained her hand of her own Pokemon's blood."_ The man's eyes narrowed in glee, he was satisfied with the reactions he was given. Yellow widen his eyes in shock and the last of the color that remained on Lyra's face now seeped from her, leaving the brunette as pale was a ghost.

"I...I _what_?" She asked in disbelief, her voice acerbic and barely above a whisper.

_"You haven't remember that far yet?" T_he Banette man cackled in amusement. "_You been killing so many innocent humans and you did a silent and clean job of it if I might add, at least until the last one. You been a great addition, ever since your hands was stained of your poor Pokemon's blood."_ The corner of his mouth curved up into a malicious smirk.

Lyra couldn't belief what she was hearing and so didn't Yellow. How could anyone...

Images started wit flash in her mind. The image of Azuremarill's body on the cold stone floor, lifeless. A pool of blood surrounding her body. Lyra trembled in both fear and shock. She didn't...she couldn't...it's not possible. She suddenly felt wetness on her hands, even though her body was stiff and she lost control of it, she could see the see her hands dripping in blood.

Drip-drop, drip-drop, drip drip drip.

"S-stop..." Lyra said, about to go into a mental breakdown. "I didn't...that can't be true..."

_"Oh but it is,"_ The man mused. _"I was there if you want a witness. That look emotionless look you had on your face when you did it, it was brilliant. Cold, ruthless, with no hesitance."_

"Don't feed Lyra your lies." Yellow growled and released the arrow from the bow. The man simply tilt his head to the side to dodge and for it to hit a tree trunk.

_"I never lie. It's the solid truth,"_ Banette man replied gleefully. "_And now, I would like to ask you again, of whom who survived Dusek clumsy execution; why, do you want to save some like _her_."_

Yellow gave the man a questioning, yet glaring look for she didn't recognize that name.

_"Oh, right,"_ He hit his head mockingly. _"I forgot, we don't tend to reveal our names to our victims and as you can see, that pompous Gengar didn't do a clean job of not leaving a speck of dirt around."_

The blonde narrowed her eyes and her muscle tighten even more at the mention of that being. A flash of hatred leaked into her crystal blue eyes before it fades into a cold glare before. She disappeared and reappeared in front of him for a Thunder Punch. However, he managed to block it.

"You talk too much despite your mouth being clamped up." Yellow seethed.

The man cackled, _"Me? I was only giving you some facts that you might want to know."_

Yellow remained silent and thrust a kick at him. But to her astonishment, Lyra blocked her attack. Despite being human, she stayed firm in her position, causing a stalemate. A mix of confusion and shock was written on the blonde's face. What Yellow then noticed was that Lyra's eyes no longer show any sign of life. It was nothing but a void.

The Banette man cackled, "This is actually more interesting than I thought!"

The blonde glared at him before turning to face Lyra, just before the brunette launched a punch her way. She was hesitant to strike her for she was a fragile human, she couldn't possible handle 2k volts of lightning, but she needed to knock her out. All she could do right now, was to dodge or block Lyra's attempts at offense.

What to do...

In the silence, Yellow detected a movement, then felt a feather-like touch on her nose. She took a strand of what look to be orange hair from the tip of her nose and examine it. It was so thin, barely noticeable.

She pulled on it, which led it to Lyra's waist. Yellow raised her hand and shot lightning up, to reveal that the brunette's entire being was tangled in orange hair-like strands. Now she knew what to do.

Once she waited for Lyra to approach her again, she spun around and locked the brunette's hand behind her back to immobilize her for a second. The blonde then grabbed a fistful of orange strands and set a good enough about of electricity to cause fire. She did the same with the remaining and Lyra begun to topple over, falling into unconsciousness.

"EEEEKKKKK!" came a panic cry in the distance, which was followed by a thud and rustling of leaves. Yellow saw, in the dark, bits of fire moving back and forth frantically.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

The Banette man cackled even louder, stretching the stitches pulling at his mouth. "Priceless!"

"Loa, clamp your mouth!" seethed a woman who appeared with her tresses of orange hair singed at the ends. She had dark tan skin tone and wore an orange blouse, followed by dark brown pumpkins shorts held up with suspenders Dull brown stockings reached into her dark brown shows.

A piece of half brown and half orange ahoge twitch back and forth in annoyance on her head. The woman's gold yellow eyes went from glaring at the Banette man, who's name's apparently Loa, to Yellow. "You. You're going to pay for ruining my precious hair!"

Loa stop his cackle but wheezed while holding onto his stomach. _"Marionette, it's your hair. It's going to grow back with a snap of a finger. And you just revealed our name to the enemy."_

"Hmph, like I care? She's going to be punished anyways" The woman, Marionette, scowled and fold her arms. "No one messes with me and my hair and gets away with it."

_"True, though I am impress,"_ Loa said. _"You figured out our little trick."_

Yellow stayed silent and on guard. She couldn't recognize that this woman was and how she was able to control Lyra with just...hair.

_"I do wonder though,"_ Loa mused. _"If you're here, then Mew shouldn't be that far away. We were only told to retrieve Raira, but catching you two could be a bonus."_

The blonde flinched. She just hopes that Mew stays in her hiding spot no matter what happened. She knew before hand that they would be dealing with ghost types because they gave off a different vibe. Since Mew isn't good with them, Yellow told her to stay put and hide.

"If we have this girl, then Mew will eventually come to us." Marionette remarked with a smirk and the snap of a finger. Suddenly, Yellow felt her arms being tangled up. She looked at them to see hair strands snaking their way around her. How could she not sense that coming? She looked to see Lyra standing up once more, but it was as if she was dead. Yellow knew immediately that the brunette was being controlled, with no will of her own, like a doll.

And Yellow was next.

She already feel her energy draining from her. The blonde deduced that's how the woman controls. Drain of their life force and use it for her own purposes.

Yellow tried to struggle, to fight against it. But every time she moves, the energy drains even faster. The two creatures in front of her smirked as Yellow loses control of her body.

A Dark Pulse launched itself in their direction. Loa and Marionette detected it and jumped out of the way, with relative ease.

"Looks like the big Seaking have show up." Loa quipped mischievously.

Mew hovered in the air, glaring at the two. They, however, weren't fazed by it. _"Let them go"_ Mew seethed.

_"Or else what?"_ Loa taunted with a mock yawn to a closed mouth. _"Even though that attack affects us, it isn't half as strong since you, being a psychic type, launched it."_

Marionette giggled slyly. "You should give up while your behind, or this girl will pay." She gestured to Yellow beside her.

Mew relents. Even if she knows that she needed to avoid them, she couldn't put Yellow in danger. Who's going to have to break the news to Yellow's Uncle?

"Too easy," The woman remarked. "To think we're letting the humans do the work for us."

_"They do take their sweet time."_ Loa added.

"Why did you guys decided to show yourselves now of all times?" Mew inquired.

_"Oh us?"_ Loa pointed to himself._ "We preferred to stay in the shadows a bit more but those pathetic humans asked us for help, to get rid of the blonde so that they could capture you. But as you can see, we lost one of our members when we acted rashly on it."_ He nudged towards Lyra, then back. _"So we're only here to take her back. But you and that girl showed up and it just couldn't get any better than killing two Pidgey with one stone."_

_"You..." _Did they not know that they stumbled upon the ground at which she and Yellow reside in? Or was it because they lacked to ability to track? That would somewhat explain why they hadn't experienced any threats until recently.

Mew suddenly sensed another presence coming towards them. She looked at Loa and Marionette but they didn't seem to notice at all. Maybe it was a friend of theirs? But then, she heard a voice in her mind.

_Stay back, you won't be able to enter. _What? Enter where? Mew was riddle with confusion, that was, under she saw a shadow jump up. Within the next second, all of them were gone. Including Yellow and Lyra.

_"W-where did they all go?!"_ Mew exclaimed, looking around frantically for the enemy and her companion.

Something came and took them away to who knows where. Mew couldn't contact Yellow through telepathy either, she being in control or something was blocking her. Wherever they went, Mew knew that it was somewhere where no normal being could reach.

_"Please be okay..."_

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter there! I apologized if that was some sloppy work on the scary part Q-Q<strong>

**But I hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Cross between Life & Death

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yellow winced, feeling something cold and solid against her body. She pushed herself up steadily before she saw the inescapable darkness that surrounded her.<p>

"W-where am I?" She asked aloud and looked around. "Mew? Where are you?"

There was no response to her question, not even an echo. Yellow tried to use telepathy to reach the Pink Pokemon but to no avail. She started to panic a little and wonder what was going on.

Yellow heard a groan right next to her and she raised her guard for whoever it was.

"Wh-what's...happening?"

Yellow sighed in relief when she recognized the girl as Lyra. The brunette slowly push herself into a sitting position and rubbed her head as it throbs. Lyra pried open one of her chocolate brown orbs to see Yellow looking worriedly at her.

"You're..." The brunette winced again as she tried to remember what had happened and who the girl in front of her was.

"A-Are you okay?" Yellow inquired in concern to which Lyra responded with a nod.

"You're the one that saved me...right?"

Yellow nodded nervously and offered a hand to help the brunette up, though timidly. "Um...m-my name's Yellow."

"... Lyra," The brunette smiled weakly, taking up on the Yellow's offer and got up. She looked around their surrounding, only to find it pitch black. Lyra felt a chill running down her spine.

"W-where are we?" The brunette quivered in fright and rubbed the side of her arm.

Yellow shook her head, "I don't know. When I woke up, we were already here." The girl then scrutinized at her hand, clutching and un-clutching her palm. Nothing came out. Not one spark of electricity.

"How..." Yellow trailed off. She didn't know whether should should be happy about this or not.

_"Welcome to the cross between the living and spiritual world." _came a deep booming voice.

"Who's there?!" Yellow exclaimed, quickly being on guard as to what was to come. In front of the two girls, dark mist starting to form, causing Lyra to squeak in fright.

A man wearing dark gray clothes appear before them. He was donning an opened long overcoat with golden markings here and there, the ends of his coat seemed to have be ripped off. He wore, beneath the coat, a lighter gray shirt and black pants with a belt and dangling golden chains crossing each other to make an 'x'.

The man's face was masked with a cloth, showing only one of his glowing blood red eyes. He have smooth black hair and bangs that hid the masked eye. The man slowly approached the two girls, causing them to back up cautiously.

"You don't have to be on guard," The man said. "I'm neither friend nor foe."

"...Then what are you?" Yellow inquired suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"You may call me Imamu," The man in black replied calmly. "I am a Dusknoir Pokegijin."

Yellow remain silent with an analyzing gaze on Imamu. She was mentally debating whether or not she could trust this man. "Were you the one that took us here?"

Imamu nodded slightly before snapping his finger. A ball of yellow and a ball of blue appeared at either side of the man. They glowed bright and enlarged, then took form.

Yellow and Lyra widen their eyes upon seeing what they turned into. They were transparent yet alive.

"C-Chuchu?/B-Bubbles?" Both girls said in unison, shocked as the Pokemon looked at them.

_"Yellow!"_ The Pikachu chirped, tackling the said girl in a hug. Despite Chuchu being translucent, she was still able to hug Yellow without having to pass right through the girl's body.

_"Yellow, what happened to the color of your hair? How did it turn black?" _Chuchu inquired in concern and curiosity.

"I...I don't know," Yellow replied. "It's been like that even since..." She trailed off and shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to be remembered of the past. She didn't know whether seeing Chuchu here was a dream or not either.

Lyra trembled and tears stream down her cheeks when she saw Azumarill. The image of her precious Pokemon laying lifelessly in a pool of blood plagued her mind. The brunette's legs locked and she plummet to the ground in tears mixed with guilt, happiness, and sadness. "I'm so sorry Bubbles...I'm so sorry..."

_"It's really not your fault Lyra,"_ Bubbles comforted. _"You didn't mean it."_

"But - but..." Lyra sobbed with her hands covering her eyes. "I-if I didn't...If I only..."

Yellow looked at the girl sympathetically before looking at Imamu for an answer."What's going on here?"

"As I have said before," Imamu explained. "This space is the cross between the living and spiritual world."

"...You mean we're dead?!"

Imamu shook his head, "No, you are still connected to the living world though..." He trailed off, looking from Yellow to Lyra, who was trembling and crying while repeating an apology to the Azumarill who was trying to comfort her.

"There are spirits that reside in this gape since they still have a thread of connection to the living."

"You mean..."

Imamu nodded, "You hold the one thin thread that kept this...Chuchu from going to the spiritual world completely upon her death. And since you and Chuchu are connected, I am able to bring you to this space in time as well." He then looked at Lyra and Aurmarill again.

"The same concept apply to that girl as well."

"Who are you?"

"...I am... the guide for spirits to enter the spiritual world," The man replied though there was something strange in his tone. "Though I don't understand why something like this happened."

"Oh..." Yellow looked down at Chuchu and hugged her tightly.

"...This is strange," Imamu stated slowly after scrutinizing both girls and Pokemon. "I never seen...a someone like you four before...You resemble us but you do not. It's also strange how you lost some of your gijin features upon coming here..."

"Us?" Yellow furrowed her brow, not understanding what this man was talking about. It was as though he didn't know what Yellow nor Chuchu was.

Imamu shook his head, "Of course, anything could happen in this gape. Spirits could get lost and wonder through time until they are found and guided. Just like these two."

He looked at Chuchu and Bubbles. "They can't cross the gape unless there are completely disconnected from the living world and I don't know if it's possible with these two."

"Oh please," came a familiar sassy voice. "It's easy, just kill the humans."

Marionette and Loa appeared from the dark.

"What are you doing here?" Yellow hissed. Marionette flipped her orange hair behind her.

"We're ghost types, you should expect us being able to travel freely in this place." She replied and then pointed to the Dusnoir man. "Though it was that guy who took us here in the first place."

"Humans?" Imamu inquired in interest. "...I never heard of such a creature."

_"Hm...Interesting,"_ Loa mused. _"You are a strange one, though not many have the ability to bring other beings into this space. You will make a great addition to our team."_

Yellow gulped, waiting to hear what Imamu have to say. All she could do right now was wait since she didn't have to power to deal much damage to them in human form.

"...I'm not interesting in joining with Pokegijins that I am not familiar with."

_"Too bad," _Loa said nonchalantly. _"I wouldn't want to have you as an enemy but I guess it will have to be that way."_

Loa gave Marionette a nod and both of them started the assault. However, Lyra and Bubbles, who had been been silence until down, started to take action. She held Bubbles tightly in her arms until they started to glow a blue hue.

Before Loa and Marionette could reach Yellow and Chuchu, a water barrier was placed between them and the attackers.

"You..." Lyra said with trembling anger as she her appearance changed back into the girl that Yellow fought at the mall. "...You're not going to hurt anyone else!"

Yellow widen her eyes at the girl, wondering how she was able to transform like that and where did the Azumarill go. Lyra engaged the two ghost types in battle but she was having trouble. Yellow wanted to help her but she didn't know how she would do it. She just felt so helpless right now.

"...I..." Yellow muttered upon thinking how useless she was right now. "I hate being useless..." Chuchu nodded, feeling the same as Yellow. Suddenly, both of them were engulfed by a golden light.

Lyra could hold up against one of her opponents but not two together. They were attack her from both sides, making it hard to block. Loa was going to aim a Shadow Punch at Lyra while she was fending off Marionette but in failed as a strike of lightning came from nowhere and paralyzing the Banette man.

The lightning fade, revealing Yellow kneeling with one knee. She stood up, her entire body filled with electricity. The girl 's crystal blue eyes send a cold glare to Marionette and Loa. Her normal demeanor was completely masked behind those eyes of hers.

"If you dare to come closer to us," Yellow warned, electricity was circulating her fists. "You're dead."

Loa smirked though his stitched mouth. _"I like to see you try."_

Yellow started to take on Loa while Lyra fought against Marionette. When the two girls were back to back against each other, Yellow saw Marionette's hair growing longer than before.

"Be careful of the orange hair," Yellow muttered lowly to which Lyra glanced at the blonde and nodded. Yellow dash towards Loa and leaped, rising a leg up and hitting him with a high kick. He blocked it easily with his arms, but it gave Yellow the opportunity to zap him with electricity.

The girl flipped back, in a safe distance away from the Banette man while he was paralyzed for a moment.

"Let go of me!" Yellow heard Lyra demanded. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Lyra getting tangled with Marionette's long orange hair. She was going to go help Lyra but she detected a Shadow Ball coming her way and Yellow had to arch her back. Even then, she barely dodged the attack by the nose. She quickly regain her composure but have to jump mulitple times back as Loa launched even more.

One of the Shadow Ball attack was then aimed right at Imamu but he simply changed its directory with a Shadow Punch of his. The Shadow Ball went to Marionette, who didn't see it coming. She shrieked as it hit and Lyra was free from her binding. Imamu then proceed to change into a shadow and snuck up on Marionette and Loa.

"I won't allow you to disturb this place any longer!" Imamu bellowed as Marionette and Loa was engulfed by the shadow and disappeared all together.

Yellow narrowed her eyes at the man and prepared to fight him if he was to sneak up on them as well.

Imamu stare at the two for the longest time before speaking. "...Strange indeed."

"What is?" Yellow asked in monotone.

"That you have two conflicting souls within you," Imamu answered. "If this goes on, it won't end well for you."

"Wha..." Before she could ask what he was talking about, Lyra and her was blinded by a flash of light. Both of them have to cover their eyes from the radiating light.

_"You may stay in touch with your connected spirits until they can find their way to rest in peace."_

* * *

><p><em>"Yellow!" <em>Mew chirped upon seeing Yellow reappearing with Lyra. Yellow took her hand away from her face and blink the black spots away from her vision. She saw an extremely worried Mew levitating in front of her.

_"I'm so glad you're okay!" _Mew cried, tackling Yellow in a hug, however small that is. The girl was didn't know what to say or act for her mind was still wrapped around what had happened to them.

"Yellow?" Lyra's voice snapped the said girl out of her reverie. She squeaked in mild surprise, "Y-yes?"

The brunette blinked at Yellow's reaction, finding it strange that she had completely changed from the fight. She pushed it away and bowed, "I'm so sorry about what happened a few days ago...I caused so much trouble for everyone."

"H-huh?" Yellow replied nervously and then waved her hands back and forth in front of her. "I-it's fine! A-as long as you're okay!"

Lyra looked up despondently. "Why would you be so forgiving of me even after learning what I had done in the past?" The brunette then looked at her two hands as tears formed around her eyes. "I...I did so many horrible things..."

Yellow peered at her and then took Lyra's hands to comfort her. "Like what your Bubbles said, it wasn't your fault. You didn't mean for those things to happen. We're both in the same boat now aren't we? Both of us lost someone in our life and gain something...terrifying from it."

Lyra tried to fight back her tears but she couldn't. She lifted her hands out of yellow's grip and tried to wipe away incoming waterworks. "I just...How am I supposed to be myself again after all of this?"

Yellow bit the bottom of her lips, trying to find the answer to that. The girl didn't know if it was in her place to give advises like this for she was never the same after her entire village was destroyed. But she didn't want Lyra to be the same as her. Lyra still have a lot of people to care for her and she can't turn away from them.

Yellow took a deep breath in before answering Lyra. "It...it takes time, but I'm sure you'll be back to yourself soon. You have your sister and your friends by your side right? They were really worried about you when they found you."

"I don't know if I can..." Lyra replied doubtfully.

_"Why don't you start by smiling?"_ Mew suggested with a bright smile of her own. _"Smiling is one of the best medicines~!"_

Yelow nodded in agreement. "It works...most of the time."

_"Hey!" _Mew pouted. _"What do you mean? Smiling works 100% of the time...along with laughter."_

"Unless you force people against their will," Yellow pointed out. "Like you using psychic on people without warning, thinking that they'll enjoy it!"

Mew averted her gaze and whistled innocently.

Lyra blinked a few times before settling for a subtly smile. "Thanks guys, I do feel a little better now."

Mew and Yellow exchange looks before giving Lyra a smile of their own.

_"Yellow...where's your bow?"_

The said girl blinked and suddenly panicked. "Shoot! I think I left it on a tree somewhere!" She started to search every crank of the forest for her bow, with Mew and Lyra helping.

_"Found it!" _Mew called from a distance.

"Yellow," Lyra began. "Why do you have a weapon like that at school?"

"Uh..." Yellow replied nervously. "I...brought it so I could use it in case something happens...though I couldn't get my bow out until now since incidents happens when I can't get it."

"Oh..." Lyra then noticed something strapped around her neck. She gaze down to see a black string holding a small blue orb on it. "What's this?"

The brunette then examine Yellow to see she have the same one, except with a golden orb. "You have one too!"

"Huh?" Yellow looked to where Lyra was pointing and noticed the item in questioning. She was then wondering the same thing as Lyra. Both orbs glinted at their owner as if trying to tell them something.

"I think..." Yellow started widen her eyes as she realized what Yellow was trying to say.

"It's them!" The brunette chirped, clutching tightly on her orb.

Mew retrieved Yellow's bow for her and the three of them made they're way back to the school infirmary where Lyra was supposed to be resting. The brunette quickly fell asleep when she got into bed.

"She must have been really tired," Yellow remarked. Mew nodded in agreement and both of them left Lyra to seep in peace. The girl closed the infirmary door quietly and let out an involuntary yawn. She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes while trying to find her way back to her dorm room. Mew was about to teleport them to their room until -

"Yellow?" came a familiar voice. "What are you doing up so early?"

Mew panicked and quickly cloaked herself with invisibility.

Yellow looked through her sleepy eyes to see a fuzzy version of a boy. "Morning Red..." The girl yawned again.

Red chuckled, "Still sleepy?"

Yellow nodded absentmindedly and tried to blink away the drowsiness.

"H-hey!" The boy exclaimed when Yellow just couldn't keep herself awake anymore and topple forward as she dozed off. He caught Yellow in his arms and sighed in relief.

Red cradled Yellow in his arms and then brushed away a few strands of hair from her face. He examined the girl's sleeping figure and tilted his head. "Why do you remind me of someone?"

Mew let out a silent gasp, hoping that he hadn't figure out who Yellow was but she couldn't shove away the thought that Yellow looked adorable in Red's arm.

Red heaved the sleeping Yellow up, "I should bring you to Blue or Crystal so that they could take you to your dorm." With that, Red walked off with Yellow in his arms, leaving Mew to wonder about something.

She smirked gleefully, _"Oho, this is gonna be fun~!"_


	15. Chapter 15 - A Dash of Red and Yellow

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sinnoh<p>

The Sinnoh group arrived to their school, Canalave Academy, home to many myths of Sinnoh.

"Lannettia," Platinum started when they reached the famous archive of the school. It was the main branch of their researching facility that only a few selected students are permitted to enter. "I understand that we offered to help but we have nothing to base your claims on other than that group that tried to attack you. You said that those... creatures are half humans and half Pokemon are called Pokemon Mutants or the actual term for it would be Gijinka?"

"Yes," replied the girl with vibrant red eyes.

"Will you expand more on that?" Platinum pressed, going through the searching system that the school has for the millions of books. "And how is befriending the Lake Guardians going to do any good if they're stronger than most Pokemon in the world?"

She lightly tap the _MYTHS _category of the searching system in front of her, bring her up a long list of books that she could look into.

"And how do we know if you're lying or not?" Pearl interrogated, narrowing his eyes on the girl suspiciously. "You might be one of them since you are. Does that actually make sense?" The last statement as more aimed to himself than to anyone else.

"...I know I'm one of them," Lanettia downcast her eyes as her red orbs glazed over. "But I'm not on their side though the likely chance of finding a Gijinka on our side is slim, close to zero probably."

"What?!"

"There are a few Gijinka that exist with a good intent but if they go through an extreme emotional state, they lose their reason and their control over their own minds," The girl explained. "That's where the problem starts."

"Chew sgmht mghpfge?" Diamond mumbled with a rice ball in his mouth. Pearl hit the raven haired boy upside the head.

"Do talk with your mouth full! No one can understand you that way!"

"Yes, I was once a human."

"..." Pearl looked at Lannettia in shock of how she was able to understand Diamond's question when it was only gibberish. "How can you understand him?! Even I can't figure what he says most of the time!"

"I'm a Kirlia gijin," The girl replied, pointing to the two red horn like hairpins extending out of her head. "I can read people's emotions and interpret their thoughts."

"Fascinating," Platinum remarked, looking up from her search. "And you said that you were once a human? How so?"

Lannettia bit the bottom of her lip, "I... I used to have a Kirlia. She was my friend and I also consider her as part of my family and the only one I had left. But there was... an incident." The girl gulped down a lump that was caught in her throat. The Sinnoh trio sensed her uneasiness and tole her that she didn't have to tell them if she didn't feel like it.

The blunette shook her head, "It's fine, I can do it. They attacked my home. The entire town burned down on a snow day. Ironic really. Everyone in my town was going to die, me and Kirlia included, that is, until... until Kirlia saved me."

Lannettia stroke the horns on her head. "... A miracle happened and we were fused together."

Platinum gasped while Pearl and Diamond left their mouths hanging wide open. Lannettia wiped the tears that were forming around her eyes, telling herself that she shouldn't be crying right now. "She saved me from death."

There was deafening silence within the archive.

"That's possible?" Platinum finally asked.

"If one's will is strong enough to do so," Lannettia replied back. "And I guess Kirlia's wish to save me was strong enough to bind her life to mine. So now, her heart and mine have the same beat. However, that's a rare form of fusion where the human stays conscious and in control until they cross the absolute threshold of their emotional state. Most of the Gijinkas were merged by Pokemon with the ability to do so at will. In that form, the Pokemon controls while the human mind submerge into the subconscious state, their body becoming nothing but puppets."

"What's the difference?" Pearl inquired. "Other than the mind part?"

"The first one is a permanent merge where human's and Pokemon's life combine into one," Lannettia explained further. "The second is temporary. If the Pokemon decide that they want a new host, they leave the current one to rot after draining it of life."

"You mean... we could be next?!" Pearl exclaimed, grabbing a fist full of hair.

"Not a lot of them leave their host since it takes a large amount of energy to enter and leave. But they can disguise among humans, looking like perfect normal beings."

"Then you can too?" Diamond gestured to the girl. Lannettia nodded and proceed to demonstrate. Her blue hair slowly washed into a endless dark color as if it was water paint; her eyes no longer red but of crystal blue. Her whole appearance changed from a white dress to a white blouse and black pleated skirt.

"Woah!" Diamond exclaimed in shock. "You're a completely different person!"

Lannettia lifted both of her hands up so she could look at them. "This... is what I used to look like before that happened."

"I see..." Platinum returned her gaze to the search screen as she thought of something. "May I ask where this incident of yours had taken place?"

"... Snow Point City."

Platinum's hand froze over the screen as Pearl's and Diamond's eyes bulge out of their sockets. "T-that cannot be," Platinum frowned, turning fully to Lannettia.

"We just came back from there when Candice requested us to investigate Snow Point Temple."

"Missy's right," Diamond agreed with a nod. "We just came back from there before we ran into you."

"Are you lying to us?!" Pearl exclaimed, wanting to flip a table. "I shouldn't have been so gullible!"

Lannettia's eyes darken, "It may be true that the city is peaceful now but it won't be in the future. Ten years into the future."

"You mean to tell us that you came from the future?" Platinum queried skeptically. "I find that quite hard to believe."

"Whether you believe it or not," Lannettia said in monotone "But the Lake Guardians will disappear ten years from now. And by then, there won't be any hope of saving Sinnoh or any other regions for that matter."

"Pfft," Pearl spoke up, crossing his arms. "There's no way that's going to happen!"

"But what if she's telling the truth?" Diamond argued.

"Dimbo!" The blonde hit Diamond's head with a paper fan that he got out of nowhere. "How can you believe people that you just met! Strange ones at that!"

"Isn't seeing them close at hand enough?" Lannettia said in a passive aggressive tone. "They were chasing me, they know that I came here through time traveling! And I wouldn't have done it without Dialga's help!"

The trio froze once more when the name of the time deity was spoken.

"... He was on his last breath before sending me here," Lannettia muttered with tears swelling her eyes. "He's probably one of them by now...Just like Palkia."

The Heiress sighed in defeat. "I do doubt your words but... It's hard not to believe you after that seeing those creatures myself as well as your human form."

Platinum turned to her two bodyguards. "Dia, Pearl, please help gather any information regarding the Lake Guardians and the Controllers of Time and Space."

The two boys saluted and immediately went to work as the Heiress tells them what tomes to search for; Lannettia offered to help as well.

"Lannettia," Platinum addressed without taking her eyes off of the search engine for any more possible tomes. "You say that there are the possibility that there are Gijinkas like you?"

The said girl answered with a polite nod.

"Do you know of any right now and their location?"

Lannettia mulled over the question before turning to the Heiress. "Yes but... I never met them before. I only ever contacted one once but that's only through a dream. As far as I'm concern, she doesn't know my existence as of yet. I also sensed another one that's with her as well."

* * *

><p>Kanto<p>

"M-Mew!" Yellow cried out when they were in an empty classroom; her face was as red as a tamato berry. "Why do you keep pushing me at Red like that?! It's bad enough the last time! He carried me back to my room and Blue teased me to no end because of it!"

Mew giggled. _"But it was funny!"_

**Flashback**

_Red knocked three times of the door while giving the sleeping figure of Yellow a piggy back ride._

_"One second!" There was a shuffling sound followed by the turn of the door knob. It creaked open to find Blue standing there. When she saw Red with Yellow on his back, she was about to squeal but Red shushed her._

_"Don't wake her up."_

_"Why is she on your back?"_

_"I found her wandering around early in the morning," Red explained "Don't know why she was up early on a weekend but she was about to fall asleep when I came along and I just couldn't leave her there."_

_"Oh Red, you're such a big softy!" Blue cooed. The boy stared at the brunette blankly before chuckling._

_"I guess you can say that, but who wouldn't want to help when a girl is about to collapse in the corridor?"_

_"... I can think of a few." Blue muttered dryly as she averted her gaze._

_Red had absolutely no idea of what Blue was muttering about and he didn't want to question it if it was something bad. "Anyways... do you mind taking her to her room? I don't think I should enter a girl's room without permission."_

_Blue pretended to be thoughtful as she tapped a hand to her chin; a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "But Red, Yellow look so comfortable on your back. If I take her, then she's going to wake up."_

_"Oh..." Red stole a glance at Yellow's head resting on his shoulder. "Then what do you think I should do?"_

_"You'll have to take her back," Blue said. "But it might be troublesome to get the key to her room so I'll go with you."_

_"Thanks Blue!"_

_"Wait, hang on." Blue went back into her room to take her phone out and held it in front of her with the camera on._

_"What ar -"_

_"Say cheese~!"_

_"Huh?"_

_SNAP!_

_Blue looked at the photo of a clueless Red and a sleeping Yellow and squealed quietly, "You two look so cute!"_

_"Um..." Red felt his cheeks heating up in the slightest and he was rather uncomfortable right now. He coughed slightly to regain his composure. "Let's go."_

_"Right behind you~!"_

_They walk quietly to the Yellow's dorm room and Blue quickly swiped Yellow's ID across the security pad with Red wondering since when did she took that from Yellow's pocket, but then again, she used to be a thief._

_"Just put her on her bed and we're done."_

_Red nodded and walk in, noticing that her room was nothing too decorative or messy. It was simple and he liked it._

_The raven hair boy turned his back against the bed and was about to place Yellow down when she woke up, courtesy of Mew's silent wake up call. Red froze in his place, not knowing what to do._

_"Mmh..." Yellow said sleepily and rubbed her eyes before getting an unexpected view of Red's astonished face._

_"M-morning Yellow..." Red gulped._

_"W-wha -" _Her cheeks flushed bright red as she leaned back.__

_She didn't realize that she was on Red's back until she staggered to keep her balance but failed. "EEK!" She screeched when she fell off of him and he head head against the side of her bed_

_"Are you okay?" Red asked in concern and knelt down on one knee._

_"M-mhm." Yellow replied curtly and looked up, but she regretted she didn't. Red was so close to her, just a few measly inches away, that she froze._

_Blue was trying to suppress her giggles but she couldn't. Before she could forget, she took a few more pictures before speaking up. "So how long are you two gong to stare at each other?"_

_Red's cheeks was colored faintly of his name while Yellow was boiling over with steam rising from her head._

_"Wha - I-it's not -!" Yellow said while shaking her head and becoming more flustered by the second._

_"Erm..." Red offered to help the girl up, to which she obliged to, and scratch the back of his head. "Sorry for entering your room but Blue said that I needed to take you back if I didn't want to wake you up."_

_He then turned to leave. "We'll go now."_

_Yellow watched as Red walked out with Blue staying behind, the demure girl didn't know whether or not she should say something to him. "T-thank you for bring me back here!" The girl suddenly blurted out with a hasty bow. Red stopped to look over his shoulder and smile._

_"Not a problem."_

_When he was gone, Yellow sighed a breath a relief but only to be choked by Blue pounding her back. "Nice move Yellow!"_

_"W-what?!" The said girl spluttered. The brunette showed her the pictures that sh had taken._

_"You two are just so cute!" Blue cooed while making Yellow burn even more. She tried to make a grab for the phone but Blue put it out of reach of the shorter girl._

_"Blue!" Yellow pleaded. "Please delete those!"_

_"Nope~!" The brunette smiled mischievously. "I'm going to keep them and show it to everyone!"_

_Yellow felt like she just wanted to hide under a rock for the rest of her life. Seeing Yellow's look of dismay made Blue laughed. "I'm just kidding Yel, I'll hold onto them but I won't show it to anyone okay?"_

_"Y-Yel...?" The raven haired girl looked at the brunette in confusion. Blue blinked before smiling._

_"It's shorter than calling you Yellow so I'll call you that from now on!"_

**End Flashback**

"Please stop playing around with this matter Mew!" Yellow pleaded. The pink Pokemon pouted and fold her tiny arms.

_"I was just trying to have some fun."_

"Well it's not fun for me!"

The door to the classroom suddenly opens with Yellow turning with fear washing over her. She didn't expect anyone coming in and Mew was visible to the naked eye!

"Yellow?" Lyra peeped a head in and brightened upon seeing the demure girl. "I knew you would be somewhere around here!"

"L-Lyra? W-what are you doing here?"

"They finally let me out today!" The brunette chirped and took hold of Yellow's hand while waving a greeting at Mew. "What are you doing in a place like this anyways? Let's go find Kris and the others!"

"W-wha -?!" Yellow tried to stay in her spot. "B-But I c-can't!"

"Why not?" Lyra furrowed her brows, giving the raven hair girl a questioning look.

"W-well -"

"That's 'cause Yellow's too embarrassed~" Mew interjected with a teasing tone.

"Huh?" Lyra dropped her head to her shoulder to show her confusion. "Why? Did something happen?"

"N-nothing happened!" Yellow blurted quickly.

"Then there's nothing to be embarrassed about!' Lyra chirped and continued pulling her out of the classroom. "Let's go! I'm hungry and it's lunch! Kris is probably looking for me right now since I haven't told her!"

"L-Lyra," Yellow took hold of the brunette's arm. "P-please... don't say a word of what we could do."

The girl frowned. "But... they're my friends and Kris is my sister. I can't keep secrets from them."

"If... if they know... then I can't guarantee their safety."

Lyra blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You know what happened. They tried to come after you," Yellow explained. "If they know about this then they'll get hurt sooner or later. I don't want that to happen."

The brunette bit the bottom of her lip, she didn't know what to do. But before she could say anything, their conversation was interrupted by the door opening again.

"Found dem!" Sapphire exclaimed, rushing in, followed by Blue and Crystal.

"Lyra, there you are!" Crystal said in relief. "I was so worried! Why are you out here? And what are you doing with Yellow?"

"I er... we..." Lyra fumbled to find her words and then flashed an sheepish smile. "Sorry Sis, I forgot to tell you that they let me out of the infirmary to day and I got hungry so I thought I go get some food to eat first. And then I bumped into Yellow! Right Yellow?"

"R-right!" The demure girl chirped, with a few sweat beads sliding down her face. Her gaze traveled to the corner of her eyes to see that Mew had disappeared, which was a good thing.

"Hey..." Sapphire took a whiff of the air when she detected something unusual. "T'ere's a weird scent in 'ere...'

The two girls jumped at Sapphire's announcement, hoping that Mew could conceal herself further to block the Hoenn Native's super sharp senses.

"H-hey, let's go get lunch," Yellow suggested quickly. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh?" Blue smirked. "Are you looking forward to seeing Red?"

Yellow turned bright red at the brunette's teasing. "I-It's... N-no!" Where was her straw hat when she needed it?

...Oh right, in her room since hats are not allowed during class.

"Yellow... Is that what you're too embarrassed about? " Lyra asked innocently. "Because you like Red?"

"..." Yellow's figure trembled as she became flustered. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"


	16. Chapter 16 - Snapped

Chapter 16

**Reviews:**

_**Pokmon Luminous & behind-the-heart - Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait XP**_

_**TheFinalElements - you should know, I'm indecisive so I just used both of them.**_

**Thanks for the reviews! And I wish you all a Happy New Year and enjoy the chapter~!**

**Sorry ahead of time for any misspellings and grammar error.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and their characters nor do I own Lannettia, Nicolas, and Madeleine.**

* * *

><p>Blue was typing on her lab top with lightning fast speed with one hand while the other reached for a cup of coffee she ordered from the cafe she is currently in. She chuckled mysteriously before sipping a bit of the coffee for extra energy.<p>

"This is perfect." she muttered to herself, looking at what she had just done.

"What are you doing?"

"Eek!" Blue squeaked at the unexpected visitor for she thought that she was the only one that was out this early right now. Usually, she would be inside her room, sleeping but her mind has been on the run and she just couldn't sleep for more than maybe two hours, more or less.

She looked behind her to behind Green standing right there... narrowing his eyes at her and her laptop screen, suspicion written all over his face. Blue hastily close her laptop with a nervous 'Nothing!' as a reply.

"That's not what I saw on your laptop." Green simply stated, sitting down across from Blue and surveilling her fake shell of calm demeanor. If Green hadn't known her better, he would have drop it right there and then.

Blue raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you would be the nosy type."

Green interlocked his hands and rest his chin on it while giving the girl a sharp look. "And you will never stop meddling in other people's lives would you?"

"You know me too well," Blue flashed a pseudo innocent smile. "And what are you doing up so early in the morning?"

The spiky hair brunette say this a mile away, "You already know that I'm a morning bird so that's the worst subject to change to."

The Evolver rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Kill-joy."

Green scoffed and finally took notice of the coffee. "How long have you been out here?"

"Hm..." Blue hummed to herself trying to count the hours since she got up. "Maybe about... four hours? I woke up around three and it's six right now so..."

His brows rose, "I never knew you could wake up _that_ early."

"Hey, if you got a lot of your mind then then you wouldn't be able to sleep for long either," Blue snapped, taking another seep of her brewing liquid in the cup.

"Don't tell me you spend that time doing trying to think of plans to meddle," Green said nonchalantly, leaning back on his chair. He's assumption certainly wouldn't be far off if he was talking about Blue. She was the infamous matchmaker of the school after all.

Blue rolled her eyes again at the accusation, "Of course not. I got other things to think about for three hours straight before tackling that."

"Then would you like to enlighten me?" Green tested, seeing if she was actually speaking the truth and partially concerned about what would keep her awake. He would certainly never admit that out loud of course. Saying something like he cares about her was ridiculous and unimaginable.

Blue narrowed her eyes before shrugging carelessly. She could trust Green enough to tell her what was on her mind, after all, he always listens in on what bothers her and give (surprisingly) good advices. It was almost as if he cares. Blue mentally scoffed at the probability of that happening. _Fat chance._

"Just thinking about all of our semester projects and exams coming up and how frustrating it is to get _one_ idea out of my head. Really now, what kind of 'passion' can I write that can last for fifteen pages?" Blue began vent on about her frustrations and subconsciously moving her arms about for emphasis, something Green would always notice when there are a lot on her mind. "There's also my parents. I can't help worrying about them since they're an ocean and a half away with what the strange activities as going on. Have you seen the news? People are disappearing for no reason! We have no way of investigating it when there are no clues whatsoever!"

"That is odd..." Green mused though Blue didn't hear him as she went on.

"... And our work at school as the representative student body, we're done with the preparations but now we have to worry about how it'll go," The girl continued with an exasperated sigh but then grinned and patted her laptop. "And that's why I started to distract myself for the lat hour before you came."

The Trainer chuckled a little, earning a bemused expression from the blue eyed girl. He shook his head, "Nothing. But based on what you were rambling -"

"I did not do that!" Blue interjected with a slight pout.

"-on about, it's a sign that you should take a break," Green finished as if he never had been interrupted by the girl sitting across from her. "A distraction might help."

"I did," Blue deadpanned, pointing to her laptop. "for the last hour."

Green rolled his eyes, not understanding how Blue was ever proud of her little 'hobby.' "No. I mean a place. Somewhere that you could take your mind off of the current events. And why don't you call your parents to check up on them if you're worried?"

Blue bit the bottom of her lips, her eyes losing their usual glow. "That's... going to be a problem."

The spiky hair brunette arched an eyebrow, silently prompting the girl across from him to continue.

"W-well..." Blue averted her gaze, finding a spot on the wall particular interesting. "Although I am worry about them... I err..." The next few words were barely audible that Green couldn't catch on to what she said. When he started to ask her to repeat what she said but thought better of it. If she was uncomfortable sharing personal problems, then he would prod any further.

"What about you?" Blue queried, opting to change the spotlight to the emerald eyed boy.

"Dealing with four soon-to-be transfer students," Green replied monotonously. "As well as more paper work related to them and such."

"It seems all that you do are related to paperwork," Blue chuckled, taking yet another sip of her coffee. Green shrugged, nothing else to say about that. It took a few seconds until the other information was able to register in her burned out brain.

"Wait, we're going to have transfer students?!"

Green turned a suspicious eye on the girl who pounced out of her seat in excitement. "Blue, don't you start thinking of more people to add to your list."

"Aw, you think you have me on a leash, how cute," the girl cooed, gulping down the rest of her drink, feeling much more refresh than earlier. Green shook his head in exasperation but was glad that the energetic yet pesky Blue was back, no matter how annoying she would be.

"Pesky girl."

"Blue? Green?" came a familiar voice. "What are you guys doing up so - wait, don't tell me, you two are on a morning date?!"

At that, Blue immediately disgorged the coffee liquid out of her mouth... and spatter onto Green's face when he was slightly discomposed by the aforementioned comment.

"Oh Arceus!" she choked out, looking over at Green before grabbing a napkin and helping him clean his face while apologizing. "I'm so sorry Green! It was an accident!"

Gold couldn't help but laugh his head off when he saw the prior scene, wishing he had brought a camera with him for the occasion. Of course, when he woke up that morning, he didn't expect something like this to happen. He was laughing too hard to notice the looming shadow over him until it was too late.

"Gold, a word if I may," Green grabbed the younger boy and dragged him somewhere for punishment. Blue giggled as they left, thinking about what Gold said. Funny how she would want that to happen but she shook her head.

"Not happening," she muttered to herself before packing herself and leaving the cafe. However, when she rounded a corner, she saw Yellow staring off into a distance and decided to drop in, ending up almost giving the petite girl a heart attack.

"Sorry," Blue apologized sheepishly. "Id didn't think that would scare you."

"Oh, er, I was just wondering where Green was taking Gold to." Yellow mused, thinking back the the murderous look on Green's face and the pleading that Gold gave to the petite girl before both of them disappeared from sight.

After reassuring Yellow what it was nothing to worry about, Blue asked what she was up to.

"Just jogging around," The petite girl replied with a shrug. "by the way, have you seen Lyra around? She was my jogging partner until I lost her."

Blue laughed a bit. "Knowing Lyra, she probably found Silver and decided to bother him. That girl can be such an open book at times," She looked a little reminiscent for a second. "It's great to have her back."

Yellow seemed to be mulling over something before returning a smile. "You all must have missed her."

Blue nodded but stopped abruptly when she spotted something in the distance. Her lips curled up into a smirk upon seeing who the person was. "'Morning Red!"

"'Sup Blue! And 'morning Yellow," The crimson eyed boy greeted with a laugh. "I thought you would be still be asleep right now Blue. Does this happen once upon a blue month? Or is this your new morning routine."

"Please," Blue scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I need my beauty sleep thank you very much. And pushing that aside..." She pretended to tap a finger to her chin, thinking.

"Hey Yellow," she started. "Why don't you let Red be your jogging partner for the morning? Since Lyra ditched you."

"E-EH?!" The petite girl jumped at such a suggestion, her face already heating up. Blue ignored the outburst and returned her gaze to Red with a sweet smile.

"How about it Red?"

Said boy shrugged, oblivious to the little scheme that Blue was unfolding. "Why not? I could use a good exercise and I was about to go on one myself."

"You guys are such exercise freaks!" Blue exclaimed, wondering why anyone would voluntarily jog in the morning, in the cold, outside, and typically alone. Just how many of these people wake up early in the morning to jog?! She already met three this morning, is there be more?

"YAAAHHOOOOO!" came the holler of Sapphire right after Blue's thought as if answering her mental question. The wild brunette was probably swinging on a vine of jump out of her dorm on the fourth floor again.

"SAPPHIRE! GIVE ME BACK MY GROOMING SUPPLIES!" Ruby's scolding boomed back.

"NU UH! IMMA GET EVEN FOR WAT YA DID TA ME!"

"ACK! GREEN I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Gold's pleaded sounded desperate. "SO CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME DOWN?! I'M GETTING NAUSEA FROM DANGLING FROM YOUR CHARIZARD!"

... Ah, another normal morning had started, everyone was so used to this by now that they stopped caring to poke their heads out of their window to watch.

"Ahem," She faked a cough and recomposed herself, then winked at Yellow. "I'll leave you two at it them, see ya~!" She skipped out with Red waving goodbye and before the petite could say anything back.

"GOLD! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION AS TO WHY THERE WAS -"

"Want to start jogging?" Red queried, completely muting out the background noise as if there wasn't any at all. For some reason, Yellow was calmer than before, maybe the daily altercations of the gang put on actually helped.

"Sure, let's go." Yellow smiled, starting the jog with Red naturally stepping right into rhythm with hers. She have a lot to think about and running was just the think to vent out some stress.

Little did they know, Blue was still lurking around, taking up to spying. In her glee, she fish out her spy gear for usage and zoned in on the pair of binoculars since Red and Yellow was distancing away from her. While she was at it, her binocular detected something and she immediately press a button for her device to concentrate of the spot beside Yellow. Blue's binoculars not only help in long range sight but was also equipment with invisibility detection just in case she came across a Pokemon with the kind of ability. These binoculars were pricey but worth the steal.

"What in the name of..." Blue muttered upon her spying gear identifying the thing next to Yellow. "...Mew?!"

As if hearing her name, the pink Pokemon took a glance behind her and teleporting away. Blue gaped at the sudden appearance of Mew on campus, which raise up a suspicion.

_Then... she's here too?!"_

"Who are you spying on, Blue?" Lyra's query snapped the Evolver from her thoughts. She looked up from the bush she was hiding and grinned, pulling Lyra in with a warning while pushing the possibility to the back of her mind for the time being.

"Shhh," Blue shushed. "And I'm not spying, I'm monitoring."

"..." Lyra stared at her blankly before turning to see who Blue was 'monitoring.' "Oh! I was wondering where Yellow was!"

Then it dawned on her about what Blue was up to specifically. Lyra looked back at the petite girl jogging with Red, there seemed to be some kind of relaxing demeanor surrounding the two.

"Blue, can I monitor with you?"

...

Yellow didn't understand why Mew suddenly disappear from her side nor did she have any idea where she was.

"Yellow? You there?"

"Hm?" The petite girl looked up to meet worried crimson eyes.

"You spaced out for five minutes there," Red remarked. Yellow laughed nervously.

"R-really?"

The raven hair boy nodded. "You shouldn't do that while jogging, you might trip or bump into something."

"Right..." Silence decided to drop by but Yellow didn't mind, it was calming but that was disturbed by a holler of Red's name by someone. The boy cringed and stopped immediately. Yellow followed right after, turning around to see an orange hair girl waving her hands in the air.

"Your friend?" she assumed, tilting her head to the side while trying to remember where she had seen the girl before.

"Yeah... She's Misty, Gym Leader of Cerulean City and here to participate in our event in a few days," Red explained.

"Ah," Yellow responded while wondering about something. "She looks really happy to see you. You two must be close." Those words coming out of her mouth didn't sound right to the petite girl when her heart was given a tight squeeze.

"Red, who's this?" Misty queried once she was with earshot. and noticing Yellow.

"Hello," Yellow greeted with a polite bow. "I'm Yellow, a classmate of Red."

"Nice to meet you Yellow, I'm Misty," the orange hair girl introduced but the next few words stunned the petite girl. "Red's girlfriend."

"Misty..." Red sighed in exasperation but before he could continued, Yellow cut in.

"O-oh, I um.. he must be really lucky to have someone as pretty as you," Yellow stuttered, getting a strange feeling in her chest, not a good one at that. "I'll let you two catch up, I needed to go look for something that anyways."

"Wait Yell -"

Yellow smiled feebly and ran out before she could be a third wheel. Why didn't Red inform her of that little detail earlier? At least that saved Yellow from becoming too close. She shouldn't be thinking about that anyways, she needed to locate Mew. She didn't even answer Yellow telepathically so Yellow was starting to get worried that she might be on another prank.

After much walking around, the petite girl couldn't find her Pokemon friend anywhere.

She felt a sudden pull and was immediately dragged into the girl's restroom. She was pulled up against a wall and she opened her eyes to see that it was those two girls again but there was a third this time, with raven hair. In the time that Yellow had been at the school, she learn the names of the two drama queens towering over her now. The fake blonde being Veronica and the violet hair being Saki though Yellow haven't seen the third before. They weren't able to get to Yellow that often since she was always around Blue or someone within the Dex Holder group.

"Looks like someone haven't learned their lesson."

Yellow sighed, she was getting pretty tired of this. "Look, whatever you're thinking, it's not -"

"We're the one doing the talking here!" hissed the raven hair girl. "Just what were you trying to do being so close to Red - sama like that? Or so close to any of the Dex Holders?"

"No I-"

"Obviously trying to flirt with him and gain popularity," Saki comment smugly as if Yellow hadn't spoken at all.

"That's -"

"What do you think we should do Quinn, Saki?" Veronica queried with a smirk.

"If you'll only listen to -"

"If you can't teach an old dog new tricks, you just have to put it out of its misery," Saki answered, turning to Yellow to deal the first hit. "You should have stayed away, a piece of trash like you haven't gotten a chance."

"Listen here, they only wanted to be your friends out of pity," Veronica spat, starting to pull on Yellow's hair so that she would face them again after the slap to the face. "Just look at how weak you are right now without anyone to help you."

To their surprise, Yellow smirked. Her eyes were hidden away by her bangs but she was definitely smirking.

"What are you so smug about?" Quuin said in disgust, raising her fist, ready to punch. "You piece of -"

Yellow merely stopped her with a hand and held onto it tightly, in a death grip, causing Quuin to look in surprise.

She looked up, her eyes were of a dangerous electric blue. "You three are idiots." She spat coldly, no longer in her polite and shy demeanor.

"What?!"

"Why are you chasing a guy that's already taken? You girls are just obsessive, jealous, despicable humans who want something that you don't have. You don't think I stand a chance? At least my chances are better than yours. You should be glad that I'm even wasting my breath talking to you three lowly creatures."

"Why you..." Saki was going to slap again but Yellow stopped her in one swift movement.

"You haven't seen what I can do with bones yet," Yellow threatened, twisting her arm in the direction that it should. "So if you hitting me again, you'll be asking for a whole world of pain."

Saki yelped as the pain sunk in along with a sudden static shock and tried to pull away from Yellow but to her surprise, the petite girl had a strong grip.

"Y-you're a monster!"

"Monster huh?" Yellow said in amusement. "Then -"

_Yellow, stop! _came Mew's telepathy that gave some senses back to the said girl. The golden orb hidden underneath her shirt glowed faintly, as if asking for the same.

"Tch," Yellow shoved Saki hard until she dropped to the floor and glared at the other two who flinched under her cold gaze. "Leave or I won't be providing you three with wheel chairs after I'm done and if you tell anyone of this encounter... your days are numbered."

The three girls quickly scurried out of the restroom in fear. The blue in Yellow's eyes started to fade back into brown and she blinked.

"Yellow, are you okay?" popped came in Lyra with Mew by her side. "We been searching for you and we saw three - Yellow?"

Said girl started to get a headache and plummet to the tilt floor of the restroom, clutching her head.

Mew hovered over to the petite girl, soothing her by stroking her head, which worked for Yellow relaxed but she didn't stay conscious.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lyra asked in concern, helping Yellow up from the tilt floor.

_"It's a good thing today is not a school day," _Mew remarked, casting worry glances at Yellow. _"she's going to need a lot of sleep."_

"Did something happen to her?"

_"She was losing to her other self."_

_"Other self?" _Lyra repeated in confusion but then remembered that she had heard something similar to that before. Before she could mention it to Mew, she was interjected by Mew herself.

_"Oh and Lyra,"_

"Yeah?"

_"Blue might start suspecting something."_

* * *

><p>A green hair boy stood still, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. Though his hair was green, there was a streak of light blue trekking down the middle and three white feather - like ornaments accented either side of his head, slightly above and behind his ears. He wore a blazer that only reach mid waist, opened, revealing a green suit vest, white shirt and red tie. His blazer sleeves were rolled up, showing a bit of skin down until it was covered with green gloves. Contrary to the whole green appearance, the boy wore white pants and shoes.<p>

He seemed at ease, with no one to distract him, that is, until he heard someone calling his name.

"W-A-L-L-Y~!" sang a girl with long brown hair and steel gray eyes.

The boy pried open on of his eyes, looking through with his piercing ruby orb.

The girl stopped right in front of the boy, giving him the full view of what she looked like. She was wearing a simple sand brown blouse, chocolate brown skirt, and combat boots. A short cloack with a furry white neck covered her upper body. There were bundles of hair sticking out that looked like ears and antlers protruding out of her head, pale white as if someone forgot to paint it.

"Yes Madeleine?"

"Time to move in for the kill." The brunette kept a sweet smile of her face while she said it. Wally merely nodded, taking up his two blades that he had stabbed into the ground beside him and left.

"Ironic how his health is rapidly deteriorating but he's one of our useful members," Madeleine mused. "right Nicolas?"

Another boy in his mid teen with medium height dropped out of the shadow. His jet black hair was made nearly invisible in the shadow other than the tinged of red on his bangs. There were large oval ears on his head with turquoise as the inner color. A white scarf - like ruff was wrapped around his neck while he word a dark, unbutton shirt with the collar propped up. A purple shirt was visible underneath, strapped on the bottom by several black belts that held up his black pants. A long tail reach the ground, while it did look black but there was a strip of purple hidden underneath.

His red gloved hands were in his pant pockets as he shrugged at the question but then gave the Sawsbuck pokegijin a critical look with his yellow eyes.

Madeleine rolled her eyes, completely understanding what he was expressing through his silence. "He can handle it himself. You did eavesdrop on when they were talking about how they were going to have a tournament right? What could be better than to strike when they lower their guards. And with so many people, it'll be much easier to take hostages."

It was Nicolas's turn to roll his eyes and nudge his head in the direction where Wally just left with a skeptical look.

"Oh my freaking Arceus, Nick!" Madeleine exclaimed in annoyance all of a sudden, stomping the ground. "Can you at least make a sound so that I know that you can talk?! It's like I'm talking to myself here! Your silence is worst than a mute because I _know_ you can speak!"

Nicolas raise his brows in amusement, a smirk crept onto his lips at the girl's antics. She have done this plenty of time but it never cease to entertain the boy.

"I doubt Mitsuru can do it." He said quietly, knowing that this would satisfy the girl in front of him for a few days before she starts to complain again.

"Hmph," Madeleine folded her arms. "Why do we have to call him that? His original name's much better. Besides, your job is to spy while I'll be making the one making the decisions so don't criticize me. What are you even worrying about? That he might remember like Raira from the other trio?"

Nicolas returned a sharp look at the brunette as if saying '_you really think I'm worried?'_

"Oh? It sounded like you were worry to me," Madeleine replied blatantly but then her gaze turned cold with a smirk. "but let me remind you that I _am_ in my _winter_ form correct? This season symbolizes _death_, and I can sense one a mile away and it isn't Wally. Just continue with your surveillance at school, unlike those two ghosts who jumped right in, we will wait for our time to strike. Those idiots only have minds for torture."

She mutter the last remark under her breath absentmindedly while Nicolas sighed and shook his head, then out of nowhere, he tapped Madeleine on the shoulder, gaining her attention.

She looked at him expectantly.

"Why me?" It was vague but Madeleine understood exactly what Nicolas was trying to ask and that was why he was the one being send to school while she was the talkative one.

Her mood changed back to cheerfulness and her lips curved into an innocent smile that said anything but that. "Because you need to learn how to socialize and start talking more!"

The Noivern pokegin's eye twitched, wondering why it even matters or how he even agreed to team up with Madeleine in the first place. Oh right, she just kept on jabbering and wouldn't shut up until he agreed. She knew his ears were sensitive and she used that to her advantage and no matter where he hides, the Sawsbuck would always find him.

"Oh don't worry," Madeleine chirped. "After I'm done here, I'll be coming to join you~!"

Nicolas's face was unfathomable when he heard the news. He just disappeared into the shadows, leaving the brunette alone to chuckle.

"Sometimes, it's hard to understand him," she shook her head, walking into the city of Viridian, her lips with twisted into a cunning smile while her antlers disappear from view and her clothes changed into something more causal. "You really think you can change anything, Lannettia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it didn't disappoint you and I'll try to write longer chapters.<strong>

**Until next time,**

**~ Lily**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Alter Ego

Chapter 17

**Reviews:**

**_Just Another Kid - Um... the familiar characters into bad guys wasn't intentional on my part so it won't be a trend... I hope. Yeah, I twisted up Wally's character, sorry. ^^'_**

**_lychee-ran - yep, more antagonists since I'm lacking them._**

**Thanks to people who reviewed!**

**Err... sorry for the late update but I was having trouble putting this chapter together. I ended up finishing this in the middle of the night so if something doesn't make sense or if there are any mistakes, I'll apologize ahead of time.**

**And I swear to Arecus, I cannot make any good emotional scenes so you'll have to make do with what I wrote. File me a complaint if you are not satisfy with this chapter kay? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor the OCs in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Misty was watching in curiosity as to how Red's mood changed all so suddenly as Yellow speedily left the scene. There was something going on here.<p>

She already knew that the boy in front of him has no interest in her. This was just a one-sided relationship that they have and she was the one that started it anyways.

She really liked Red but it just wasn't the same when he doesn't return the feelings. It was bound to end badly if it just keeps on going; but she was just waiting for Red to speak his thoughts - he needed to learn how to do that when dealing with these kinds of things, which was definitely not his forte. She was getting the feeling that Red was on the right track but something was holding him back. And she knew what it was.

He was afraid to hurt her feelings, even though he has been doing that by not returning her feelings and letting this relationship fly.

For someone who is probably to strongest trainer there is, Red's just too soft; but that doubled the respect admiration that people give him. That's what she liked about him, but her patience is weighing thin.

Misty stared off to where Yellow ran off too. _She seems like a nice girl._

"Hey Red," she started. "can we talk?"

If he wasn't going to do anything about this, might as well give him a little push. That's what she was here in the first place.

"Yeah?" he said, switching his attention back to the orange haired girl.

"What do you think... of us?"

His expression screwed into that of confusion, unable to comprehend what Misty was trying to say. Misty sighed in exasperation, "I came for the truth." she stared at Red in the eye. "So what do you think of us being together so far?"

An understanding look flashed on Red's face before he frowned. "The truth?"

"Yes," Misty nodded. "Red, for as long as I have known you, you're just too nice to say things that's going to hurt someone's feelings but that's just going to make matters worse."

The boy remained as silent as a mute, which irked Misty to the point that she was going to explode out of impatience. Couldn't he just say it already?

"Don't make this harder than it already is." Misty said sternly, yet there was sadness in her voice. It took her so much time just to work up the courage to talk of this matter but she knew that it was better than what they had. She just couldn't take this anymore.

Red sighed. "The truth is," he began. "I don't think we were meant to be together."

Those were the words that she had expected though it hurt more than she had expected even though she had accepted a while ago.

"Misty, you're strong, kind, and pretty - not to mention smart. I'm sure anyone would be lucky to have someone like you. But I just...I just can never see you past being a close friend. I didn't bring it up because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. That shows how much of a wimp I am for dragging this longer than it should have been."

Red looked at Misty, who downcast her gaze so that he wouldn't be able to see Misty's expression, but he already knew. He placed a hand on her head, comforting the Cerulean gym leader.

"I really admire you for taking a stand in this and I thank you for it. I know I hurt you. A lot. And I'm sorry." he said gently, with an apologetic look. "For this, I don't deserve to be with someone like you. You deserve someone better."

Misty still kept her gaze on the ground and blinking the tears away. She had been preparing for this and she wasn't going to cry. When silence filled the air surrounding them, she lifted her gaze and tried to smile, however much it hurts.

"You're a jerk for letting this go for so long," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Red always hated seeing something getting hurt, be it physically or mentally. And he hated the situation he was in right now. _He _was the one that's hurting someone else; _he _was the cause of Misty's pained smile.

"Though I guess it's my fault too for this to..." Misty continued. "I was the one confessed and asked you out. And knowing you, you're just too nice to refuse."

Red chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head. He knew this wasn't a laughing matter but he need to ease the uneasy tension. "I'm really sorry."

The girl shook her head and wiped her eyes of the tears at the corner of her eyes. She felt both relieve and hurt by the truth but she questioned whether that was even possible.

"Friends?" she offered with a weak smile, stretching a hand out.

Red hesitated before shaking hers. "Friends."

Feeling the need to change the mood, Misty puts on a sly smirk and nudged him in the ribs. "So... you and that Yellow seem to be close."

The boy did a double take at the sudden change in the topic but couldn't control the tiniest bit of pink accenting his cheeks. "Uh... she and I are just friends."

"Riiiigghht." the orange haired girl drawled out with a half eye roll. It really is better this way.

* * *

><p>The night brought with it the cool silence with the moon shinning at full moon and Kricketot and Kricketune creating beautiful yet quiet melodies.. It's just one of those times that can be defined as peaceful.<p>

Everyone were expected to be asleep by this time of the night though one window out of the many in the student dorms is lit up brightly, refusing to be like the rest.

In the window, where the desk meets the wall, Blue scanned her computer screen and moving her wireless mouse so that she could zoom in the picture that she had captured. Her eyes focused on one particular spot as the photo became more and more pixilated towards an outline with a box of data connected to in. Her spy scope was next to her laptop, connected with a cable to the USB slot of the computer.

She has been trying, for two days straight, to clear the image so that she can confirm to shape but it was difficult, as if someone was trying to prevent her from doing so.

"Ugh..." Blue groaned, leaning back in her swivel chair and rubbing her temples in frustration. "I was sure I saw it clearly just a while ago."

Blue was starting to wonder if she'll ever clear the photo or if she saw Mew at all. If she did, why was the Pokémon here? Near Yellow in any case?

Mew is known as a mischievous Pokémon -not the bad kind- and rarely shower their presence to humans so why did it seem like Mew was tailing Yellow that morning? Speaking of Yellow, Blue hasn't seen her in days, two to be exact. It wasn't like Blue was busying herself with the photo, she really hasn't been able to see the demure girl at all after she spotted Mew and... Blue knew that she should be sorry for the break up but she was happy when she heard it from Red - not that she like Red more than a friend.

Of course, Blue wasn't that nosy as to eavesdrop into a private conversation such as Red and Misty's but it doesn't mean she couldn't pester one of the two about it later on.

Call it an intuition but Blue knew that those two wouldn't last; it was just a matter of how long.

Her ears picked up on a distant sound and faintly recognizing it, though she couldn't sort out why it was familiar nor the owner. Her eyes moved to the corner to the window, spotting three figures running towards the student dorms.

Blue frowned and quickly glance at the time. 3:47 A.M.

She was pretty sure everyone should be in their rooms sleeping by now, due to school policies that students have to be in their rooms by midnight and whatever they do after that is of their own will.

Blue looked through her window again, with the little light given by her window and the full moon, and barely made out two figures as females and the third is a Pokémon on all fours. She squinted and then recognized the familiar anti-gravity pigtails.

"... Lyra?" she muttered, eyes creased in perplexity. She knew that Lyra is hyperactive but she isn't one to break the school rules nor is she one to be up at this time of the night. Contrary to how she acts during the day, Lyra can be a heavy sleeper.

Blue's eyes absentmindedly reach for her spy scope since it's the only that out that will help her in this. Upon putting them on her eyes and activating night vision, she recognized the other girl chasing Lyra into the student dorms, along her is a Raticate.

Her frown deepened, wondering what Yellow was doing up - tired at that, trying to catch up to the Crystal's twin sister. She would think that Yellow would know better than to stay up past their supposed curfew, especially with Lyra.

Her spy scope alerted her of something and it automatically locked onto something besides Yellow for the second time.

Just like last time, the space next to Yellow was labeled as 'Pokémon identified: Mew'. But this time, she didn't say it out loud, not that anyone would her in her own room anyways. So Blue was right, she did see Mew that day.

But what is the legendary Pokémon doing here of all places? And with Yellow again.

Blue looked back down, to find that the two girls had slipped away from her view.

She got up from her chair after closing her laptop and flop onto her bed. Maybe she's over thinking it. The legendary Pokémon could go anywhere it wants to. Maybe Mew just found the school interesting and decided to follow someone around. She has heard that Mew takes a liking to those pure of heart. And considering Yellow, she might be one.

_It's always the quiet one, isn't it?_

* * *

><p>Yellow sighed in dismay, sitting up on her bed with Ratty resting on her lap. "I told you that you shouldn't have come with us. She's already suspicious as it is."<p>

Mew hovered leisurely in the air, whipping her tail back and forth. _"Well, you can't expect me to stay away from you. If I -"_

"I know, I know," Yellow interrupted, looking down at her newly acquired Raticate. "if you weren't with me, then I wouldn't be able to control myself again."

Yellow lifted her palms, staring at them in distress, as if afraid of her own hands right now. She didn't like the thought of a split personality, especially when the other half appeared so suddenly and you remember exactly what they have done. She was aware of this side of her long ago, when... let's just say, Yellow wasn't having the best of time that day and almost rampage through a city in search of her target.

_"It's been a while since you snapped like that," _Mew mused, floating onto the top of Yellow's head. "Not even in your gijin form. And that was from a mere slap too, not like when you received a Focus Blast to the face."

"... That was a onetime thing and you know it," Yellow reprimanded with a fake glare. "And... it's not always me that was fighting."

Mew gave her a questioning gaze, silently asking for an elaboration.

"I... I feel like whenever I fight, someone else is taking control of my body as while I watch from the back seat. I do retain my own consciousness during then but I have the inkling feeling that there's something else dominating me when I'm in my pokegijin form. When they want to do something extreme, I restrain them to the bare minimum."

_"... I get that from your slight changes in personalities." _Mew remarked. _"But... there is the possibility that your two personalities each dominate one of your forms."_

"It's not just that," Yellow continued. "Even now, I can feel the presence of another consciousness. It's no longer dormant."

_"... Now that's new." _Mew commented. She then suggested that Yellow sleep on it, which, thankfully, she did. The New Species Pokémon sat on the table, observing Yellow until she knew that she was asleep.

Mew let out an exhausted sigh. She understood what Yellow tried to explain to her but she already knew before hand. She does not only show the mental sighs of having split personalities, there were physical signs as well.

_And you wondered why your hair is black. _Mew thought to herself as her eyes trailed to the long raven ponytail. _It doesn't belong to you._

Mew cast a glance outside and closed her eyes. The entire falls into darkness, with Mew being the only living being there. She opened her eyes and look around, as if searching for something - or someone.

_"Mew!"_ came a familiar voice. The legendary Pokémon circled around to meet a cheerful Pikachu with a pink flower adorning her left ear.

_"Chuchu!"_ she chirped back. Yellow has long since filled Mew in of the place she and Lyra was pulled into. And quite frankly, it was a shock that there were Pokémon able to transport others into that gap between the living and the spiritual world. mew was both happy and shocked to learn of Chuchu's temporary -spiritual- return, though for how long was anyone's guess.

_"You're here for the same reason?"_ Mew queried, in which the Pikachu nodded in response.

_"C'mon then,"_ she continued with a gesture of her hand. _"I know where she is."_

Mew's eyes begin glowing in a blue hue and the darkness immediately switched to a pure white setting. It was quite the contradictory for someone that they were about to meet and it made her all the more easily to find.

Mew and Chuchu wandered around the eternal whiteness until they spotted someone's back facing them in the distance. As they got closer, the figure could be distinguish as a girl with long raven hair tied up in a high ponytail with a single black string made into a bow. Her outfit -from behind- consisted of a black jacket with the same color layered skirt and black buckle boots reached almost to her knees. Her dark clothes against the white back ground made the girl stick out like a sore thumb.

Sensing someone approaching her, the girl turned around slightly, revealing a white shirt under her jacket. Her face resembles that of Yellow's, except with crystal blue eyes as cold as the top of Mt. Silver.

"Oh, it's you." she said with a voice filled with nothing but ice, not caring if she sounded rude or not. Her blue eyes trailed to the second Pokemon that Mew brought with her. "And this must be the Chuchu that I kept hearing about."

The Pikachu tilt her head in confusion. _"How do you know me? I didn't get to meet you until now."_

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yellow and I share the same memories." And before Chuchu could continue, the raven haired girl switched her gaze back to Mew. "And what do you want? I don't always get to be blessed with the presence of the messenger sent by Arceus himself."

Mew knew that the last comment was meant to be sarcastic so she didn't take much offense in it. But to say that it didn't bother her at all would be a lie.

_"You been acting up lately,"_ she started, only to be interrupted by Yellow's alter ego.

"That's something that you have to deal with." she stated bluntly. "I'm nice enough to give you control over whether or not I will take over Yellow's consciousness. But if you're not there to watch her back, then I won't guarantee anything. You know how beings like us work, or have you forgotten?"

_"Permanent control if I am not mistaken."_

"Correct," the alter ego replied nonchalantly. "if Yellow were to ever go beyond that threshold, then my powers won't be laying dormant for long and I'll eventually take over. They say that when a pokegijin goes into an emotional frenzy, it is usually the Pokémon's consciousness that takes over for the human but that's not the case when someone dies along the merging process." her eyes quickly went back Chuchu before continuing. "And this is where I come in. Beings like me are created by the negative emotions of the owner, such as revenge and hatred. And if I were to take permanent control of Yellow's body, I can't guarantee that I'll be on your side, my actions will be influenced by negativity."

_"Then why haven't you bothered to make any attempts till now?"_ Mew retorted.

The alter ego smirked with amusement sparkling in her eyes. "I want to know how long this will last. There are already physical signs of me appearance but I suppose it doesn't count since it's always been there since my birth."

_"Is that why yellow's hair is black and when she does have blonde hair, it's her eyes that changed colors?"_ Chuchu queried innocently.

"My my, aren't you the bright one." the alter ego mocked and ignoring the Pikachu's incoming rebuke, she continues. "Currently, Yellow and I co-exist in one mind though it is rather difficult at time to make decisions since we have different opinions. It's always her that restrains my radical actions so I suppose she's the dominate mind... for now, though I do not have the incentive to make a move anytime soon. I would stay alert from now on if I were you, seeing that you're slipping control. I consider myself as a rational being, but my powers are a whole different story."

The raven haired girl spun on her heels, her long ponytail swirling along with her, and she walked away, with the soles of her boots clacking against the white floor. "I'm looking forward to the outcome." A dark flame surrounded her, singeing her out of existence.

Mew and Chuchu were left with baffled looks, unable to comprehend what the raven haired girl just told them.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Pearl cried out in relief while stretching after that day long ship ride. "That took forever!"<p>

"You say that about everything." Diamond commented, eating yet another rice ball and then looked over his shoulder. "Missy, Lannettia, how are you two doing?"

"... Nauseous..." Lannettia replied, holding onto the railing to kept her balance, she was bent over and her free hand was holding onto her stomach, a typical act when one felt seasick. Platinum was comforting the girl by stoking her back.

"I didn't think I would get seasick..." Lannettia muttered. She felt extremely dizzy, the whole world was spinning before her and her stomach churned as if wanting to regurgitate. Her knees were weak and she tried to get rid of the smell of fish, the waddling motion of the ship and something disgusting out of her mind. She regretted ever trying to eat that... that load of crap that they call seafood cuisine. Heck, it made even Diamond lose his appetite and that's saying something - he's always hungry!

Lannettia did not like the back and forth motion of the cruise ship. It disorientated her senses of motion and made her queasy. Staring into the ocean made it a lot worst. Just looking at the deep dark depths of the saltwater made her uneasy. The calm yet eerie blue of the water send shiver down her spine. It was as if the ocean was hiding something in their deepest depths and waiting for someone to fall in to be enveloped by it. She would definitely not want to go for a swim.

... Hopefully, this would be the first and last time she will be in a boat.

"You should take it easy for a bit," Diamond suggested. "it won't do us any good if you push yourself."

Lannettia shook her head and straighten her back. "I'll be find, just needed some fresh air."

"You can ride on Rayler if you want," Pearl offered. "That way, it would be easier and faster."

"Would that not make it worst?" Platinum queried with the tilt of her head. "Adding more motion to one that is already suffering from motion sickness?"

Pearl open his mouth to speak but found nothing to argue about since she had a good point.

After Lannettia ensure of the Sinnoh trio that they're worried over nothing, they went on their way. Once they arrived to their destination, the day was well into the afternoon.

"Jewel Academy." Platinum read out of the plaque with bold letters in gold. From outside, they could hear some screaming and yelling but it was quite contradictory to the serene yard in front of them.

"... Are you sure we got the right school?" Pearl queried. "It sounded as if we're entering a mental asylum."

"You're exaggerating Pearl." Platinum simply stated, being the first to enter through the gates which was then followed by Diamond and Pearl. Lannettia showed no sign of moving and being ever so observational, Platinum was the first to notice.

"Lannettia?" Her call was replied with silence as the said girl seemed to be deep in thought.

Pearl, feeling that this was taking way too long already, hollered at the ravenette with his hands cupped around his mouth. "Heeelllooo!" he called to Lannettia impatiently. "If you don't snap out of it in ten seconds, I'm going to fine you!"

"H-huh?" Lannettia look up to meet their gaze and feeling sheepish all of a sudden. "S-sorry! I um... was just thinking." she then hurried off, trying to close up the distance between the trio and her.

Pearl rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the information, as if we haven't known that already!"

Lannettia cast her glance over her shoulder, which didn't help her at all when she didn't watch where she was going and collided into someone. She felt like she just hit a solid wall and that wasn't an hyperbole as the person didn't budge at all from the hit; instead, it was Lannettia that fell onto her rear.

"I'm so sorry I-" she frozen immediately upon meeting the emotionless gaze of the boy she collided with. He has short raven hair and cold chocolate brown eyes. He is wearing the school uniform untidily, consisting of an untucked white dress shirt with the collars propped up; a loose red tie wrapped around it, and wrinkled slacks. His black blazer was slung over his shoulder while his other hand was in his pant pocket.

Something about the boy's gaze made Lannettia feel uncomfortable. It was calculating and analytical and he was giving off a familiar feeling and not the good kind either.

"You okay?" he inquired, his voice was deep and dripping with ice that upon hearing it sent slight chills down her spines.

"I-I'm fine," Lannettia stuttered weakly and hastily got up, only to look down on the ground since she didn't want to meet his gaze. The raven haired male didn't say anymore than that and walked past her.

The girl was getting the strange feeling that he knows something about her.

"What's with that guy?" Pearl huffed indignantly. "Are all the people here that rude?" The blonde was being a hypocrite since he's always impolite when things took too long for his liking, which to his standards, anything that's ten seconds over. His friends didn't point this out to him; they knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Let's go" Platinum said. "Prof. Oak must be waiting for our arrival."

...

When they arrived to Prof. Oak's office, they were voices on the other side, seemingly arguing about something. It was loud and clear for them to hear what exactly the argument was about.

"Why do I have to do it?!" the voice was deep enough to consider the speaker to be a male, however whiny he sounded at the moment.

"Believe me, I would have chosen someone else but they're all busy." replied a much older voice, which was assumed to be Prof. Oak's.

"You mean to tell me that I was your last choice?!"

"Err... Yes."

"..." There was some stifled laughter mixed into this silence, hinting of another person in the room.

"But I trust you to be responsible enough to show the new students around."

"... This job fits someone boring like SSG but I -"

"Who are you calling boring?" came a lethal voice, a female.

"Well Crystal, you always take things so seriously and it's kind of boring just watching you."

"GOLD HIBIKI, YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Wha- oh! Hey! OW!"

By this time, Pearl swung the door open to see what was going on. In front of him was a blunette with anti-gravity pigtails wrestling a boy with raven hair and golden eyes down onto the ground. The girl had him by the arm and pushing her knee against the boy's back as she yanked the arm back, causing more pain to Gold. If anyone listened, they would be able to hear the slight crack of the bone joint.

"Uh..." Pearl trailed off, leaving his mouth hanging while mentally noting to never get on this girl's bad side.

"Hi," Crystal greeted with a smile when she temporary stop pinning Gold to the floor.

"Nice going SSG," Gold remarked sarcastically. "way to set the first impression."

That irked the blunette again as she returned to twisting his arm and pinning Gold to the ground.

"Why hello there," greeted the old man from behind a desk, yanking his attention from the wrestling pair to Pearl and his friends. "You four must be the transfer students, from Sinnoh if I remember correctly."

"Yes we are," Platinum answered, taking her eyes off of Crystal and Gold. She did wonder how a female was able to have such Amazonian strength but then again, everyone differs.

* * *

><p>At another part of school, Sapphire perked up, having to sense that someone just mentioned amazonian. She started to look around to see if that was directed to her but saw no one so she resumed what she was doing, which was combat training with her Blaziken.<p>

Ruby and Emerald saw her while passing by. Instantly, Ruby shook his head in disapproval and muttered 'Barbarian' under his breath

"I heard dat!" Sapphire snapped while blocking a punching from Toro with her arms placed defensively in front of her. "If I ain't busy right now, I'll be rippin' yer head off!"

The boy rolled his namesake orbs. "Can't you at least train like civil-" before Ruby could finish retorting back, Emerald dragged him off by his collar. "Alright, I don't wanna hear another one of your flirting sessions so let's go finish our project!"

"WE WEREN'T/AIN'T FLIRTING!" Ruby and Sapphire said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever lovebirds."

* * *

><p>Back in the office, Platinum and the others had finished introducing themselves to the Professor and the two Johto natives in the room.<p>

"It is an honor to meet you, Professor." Platinum finished with a bow.

Prof. Oak nodded. "I apologize that you four have to witness what just happened, but these two are your seniors: Gold Hibiki and Crystal Kotone. They will be showing you around the school."

...

Once they received their schedules and dorm number, Gold and Crystal ushered the transfer students out. On the way, Crystal explained the school system for all to hear. Though only Platinum was paying any attention to it and was then actively engaged in a conversation about... Quantum Physics.

"... They're going to be great friends." Gold deadpanned with his hands behind his head.

"Where's the cafeteria?" Diamond queried.

Pearl resisted the urge to facepalm. "Will you stop thinking about food for once?! And this is taking to long! Can't this tour go any faster than a Shellos?!"

Lannettia could only sigh and watch as the animated talking continues. This was already a long enough day already.

"Oi, there's some of our seniors!" Gold pointed out and waved. "Heeeyyy!"

In front of them were Yellow and Red carrying books and having a chat while Blue observed with a mischievous smirk. All three of then looked ahead at the sound of Gold's voice.

"Hey Gold, Crystal," Red greeted. "What are you two doing?"

"Showing the newbies around," the golden eyed boy jerked a thumb behind him. Blue immediately perked and looked the four new faces.

"Ho ho, here's the batch of transfer students hat Green told me about." she mused in delight. "Hello there, my name is Blue Opal and welcome to Jewel Academy."

"Hey, Name's Red Kaiser." the raven haired male greeted. All of them waited for the girl next to Red to introduce herself. She tried to smile, though it turned out weak.

"Y-Yellow, Yellow Viridian. Nice to meet you."

Lannettia stared at the demure girl with slightly widen eyes though she didn't say anything. As the others introduced themselves, Yellow noticed her gaze. After a quick chat and Blue's teasing, they walked pass them; but Yellow couldn't help but to cast one last glance at Lannettia. She sensed a familiar, yet strange feeling from the ravenette though she didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeaahhh... I can't think of any surnames for Diamond and Pearl so I rushedskipped that part. I'll think of something later 'cause I'm just that lazy right now =w=**


	18. Chapter 18 - Discovered: Part 1

Chapter 18

**Enjoy the long chapter~!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Yellow huffed in exhaustion, blue eyes of concentration as she grasped onto her injured arm. She didn't understand why, but there has been rising activities in the pokegijin's activities, especially around her school.<p>

It was five in the morning when Mew told her that something was coming. She hadn't expected an ambush by a group of Ninjask pokegijins. Their movements were too fast for her and her Pokémon to follow and her sense of hearing was impaired by the vibration of their insect wings.

It was ridiculous, she was tired and lacking sleep but she has to finish this fight before school starts. She looked around, seeing that her Pokémon was having difficulty as well.

She closed her eyes and tried to the best of her current ability to predict the enemy's movement. In the midst of the buzzing, she couldn't hear. However, her body seemed to have acted on its own when Yellow circled around to an attack Ninjask pokegijin.

She send a roundhouse kick with electricity surging through it, enabling her to block the incoming X-Scissor attack made by two kunais. She flipped back and so did the Ninjask Gijinka, but unlike him who ended up hovering, Yellow scrapped back with her feet firm on the ground.

She really wished that she brought her bow with her... but in a rush, she forgot about it in her room. Well, with the paralysis that they inflicted on her arm, it wouldn't be much of use anyways.

The whole time that they were fighting, she didn't hear a peep from the horde of Ninjask pokegijin and they seemed to work separately as well. So far, she hasn't seen any combination attacks from them, which told her that they lack coordination.

She might be able to use that to her advantage.

Yellow was now in combat with a different Ninjask pokegijin but she was too focus on that one that she didn't seem to have notice the Bug Bite attack directed her way. That, however, was knocked down by Gravvy's Stone Edge.

She flashed a grateful smile at the Megaton Pokémon before resuming what she was doing.

After an hour of fighting, Yellow dropped to the ground and so did her Pokémon. They were exhausted from the battle and gained nothing from it.

_"Someone's coming." _Mew warned, which made the blonde groan. Regardless of how tired she was, she stood up and in a fighting position just in case she was met with danger again.

But to her relief, it was just a student from her school... wait.

Yellow widen her eyes when she realized that she was still in her pokegijin form and there was a raven haired girl right in front of her. "Uh... um... H-hey..."

"Your name, it's Yellow right?" She asked, making said girl tensed up in shock.

"Um... no?" Yellow hated this, she was the worst at lying and anyone would be stupid if they couldn't figure out whether she was bluffing or not. And she didn't even expect anyone to be out this early in the morning!

The girl sensed Yellow's uneasiness and quickly explained herself. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm the same as you."

Yellow creased her brows and finally recognized the girl. "... Lannettia?" She asked. "And what do you mean?"

Instead of answering her question, Lannettia decided that it was better if she just show it. She closed her eyes and change into her Kirlia pokegijin, except with blue hair, which indicated a shiny.

The blonde widen her eyes again and got into a defensive position, expecting her to attack anytime soon.

"W-wait!" Lannettia said, waving her hands back and forth in front of her. "I don't have any intentions to fight! I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Talk?" Yellow repeated, but Lannettia's voice seemed to be ringing a bell in her head. Where have she heard of her voice before? "Wait... are you the one that contacted me telepathically about the event in Mt. Cornet?"

Lannettia nodded nervously.

"So that wasn't just a dream..." Yellow muttered and then all of them heard the bell ringing. She didn't realize that it was time for school and they were going to be late.

"We'll talk later!" She exclaimed in a rush, returning her Pokémon and urged Lannettia to follow her as they reverted back to their human forms.

* * *

><p>Everyone in school seemed to be animated about the Battle Royal that was going to begin after lunch. Yellow, however, was the complete opposite. She nearly dozed off in all of her classes and it was hard to act normal when she could barely move her arm without hurting it even more.<p>

"Yellow, are you okay?" Lyra asked as she placed her tray on the table, taking a seat next to exhausted girl who looked half dead.

Shaking herself out of her dozing, Yellow gave Lyra a wary smile. "Y-yeah... I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all."

The brunette frowned, knowing that Yellow was lying to not worry anyone. She took Yellow by the shoulder, only to have her grimace in return. Lyra quickly lets go and apologized.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine..." Yellow tried to laugh it off but even that was tiring.

"What happened to your arm?" Lyra asked in concern.

Her brown eyes didn't seem to have life in them as she turned her gaze down on her food. Knowing that she just didn't want to make up an excuse any more, she went with the truth. "I fought against a group of Ninjasks earlier in the morning and... I wasn't being careful, ending up with an injured and paralyzed arm."

"What?!" Lyra exclaimed, bolting up from her sit which caused everyone in the cafeteria to stare at her oddly. Lyra apologized and sat back down.

"You went off by yourself?! Why didn't you tell me?!" She scolded, sounding a tad bit like Crystal at the moment, which felt weird.

"Tell her what?" came an intrigued voice. Both girls looked up to the opposite side of the table to find Blue standing in front them with a Chester cat smile. She placed her tray down and seated herself in front of Lyra and Yellow, being all ears in what she assumed to be gossip sine she only heard the second part of Lyra's question.

Yellow and Lyra stared blankly at Blue since she came out of nowhere and inwardly hoped that she didn't hear anything before the 'why didn't you tell me' part – which she didn't.

"W-well..." Yellow started. "I err- we... I mean - I was..."

She looked to Lyra and pleaded for help. The brunette gulped nervously and then pulled on her shirt collar, trying to find of an excuse. _Think Lyra, think! What would Blue be interested in?_

"W-well..." Lyra laughed nervously with beads of sweat rolling down her face. _Here goes nothing... I'm so sorry Yellow! _"Yellow was going to tell me who she likes!"

Yellow spluttered out the juice that she was drinking and coughed, her eyes were as large as saucers while Blue's smile grew.

"Really now?" Blue said slyly. "Do tell Yellow." She placed her chin on the back on her hand as she leaned on the table. Yellow did a double take and becoming as red as a tamato berry.

"I-I erm... I-I do-don't like anyone!" Yellow squeaked.

"Are you sure about that?" Blue asked with a smirk. "If I hadn't known better, I was sure you have a crush on our dear little Red."

"W-wha -" Before Yellow could finish her sentence, a carton of milk was dropped onto her head, leaving her soaking wet and shocked at the unexpected action.

"Whoops, sorry, it slipped. I thought you were the trashcan." came the halfhearted voice of Veronica from behind Yellow.

Blue and Lyra were left shocked as well but that quickly washed into anger as both girls bolt up with a slam of their hand against the table. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Like I said, that was an accident." Veronica said nonchalantly. "Besides, if she wasn't so lovesick she would have seen it coming."

Blue glared and grabbed the closest thing to her, which was Yellow's salad. She quickly threw the bowl at Veronica's face, leaving salad dressing all over her. "Oops, I'm so sorry, that was an accident." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and mock.

"You..." Veronica growled and then threw her plate of Marconi and cheese at Blue, which she dodged by tilting her head slightly. However, the food went straight across to the lunch line, where Sapphire happened to be waiting impatiently.

Having heard the flying food but too surprise to dodge, the macaroni hit her and some of it slid down her face while the cheese covered her hair. Sapphire seethed in anger at the waste of perfectly good food and grabbed the next thing that was within her reach.

"Aright, someone's gonna pay!" She exclaimed, holding up a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and throwing it in the direction that the macaroni and cheese came from.

"Hey!" Pearl exclaimed when the spaghetti reached him and the whole mess of it fell onto his tray, leaving tomato sauce all over his face. Steam came out of his ears as he fumed.

"I'm going to fine whoever did that!" He exclaimed and in the midst of his anger, he tossed his tray somewhere else, prompting Diamond to yell at him for wasting food.

Unfortunately, Pearl's tray fell onto Gold's head and he stood up immediately, a bowl of berries in his arm. "IF YOU WANT A FOOD FIGHT, THEN YOU GOT ONE!"

And immediately, the other students started to shout and said fight ensued, turning the cafeteria into a war zone of colorful flying food.

Gold threw the berries in all directions, some hitting Crystal, who was immediately pissed and kicked an apple in his direction but... it hit Silver instead.

"I'm so sorry Silver!" Crystal apologized quickly after a gasp. "I was trying to aim it at Gold!"

Some more berries were thrown, hitting other students who retaliated back with their own arsenal of food.

"Just because you get any guy's heart doesn't mean you get to bully Yellow!" Lyra and Blue -slightly coated with food- started to yell at Veronica and her groupie that came to assist her, which resulted in more liquid spilling and more salad flying. Lyra added into the fray ketchup and mustard by squeezing the lift out of said bottles.

Emerald, thanks to his height, didn't get hit by the flying food everywhere, but he participated in the fight just for the heck of it. However, Ruby was hit accidentally, and when he was covered in mash potato and gravy, he started to panic and complained about his clothes which led him to collide with Green who was about to sit down before the fight started.

Green's tray was send flying into the air, landing onto Blue's head which made her angrier.

Silver, seeing what had happened, quickly snatched Gold's can of soda and threw it towards Green, which the spiky haired boy blocked with ease. But he squeezed the can a little too hard and it... sort of ... exploded? The liquid spluttered in every direction and it led to other students using soda as their weapo - I mean drink of choice to rocket against everyone else.

"Erm..." Red started, also a victim of the silly fight as spaghetti strands dangle from his shoulders. "Maybe we should have went outside and eat instead…"

Platinum and Lannettia weren't exactly food-safe from the fight either, as they were hit by deserts but they chose to remain calm and act as if nothing of that sort happened, albeit Platinum's hand balled into a trembling fist as her face was distorted in a moment's anger and disgust.

"What outrageous behavior from students." She muttered with her back poised and her head held high as she left to go change into something clean. Diamond and Pearl were too busy to notice Platinum's retreat with the former telling everyone to stop threw food around and the latter screaming about... something.

Lanettia merely sweatdrop as Crystal chased Gold from one end of the cafeteria to the other end.

"COME BACK HERE GOLD!" Crystal yelled. "I'M GOING TO FORK YOU FOR THROWING THA - EMERALD, PUT THAT DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT SOMEONE!"

She saw the short blonde holding in his retractable hands two bowls of steaming hot soup.

"So says the hypocrite..." Emerald muttered and rolled his eyes but because Crystal was like a sister-figure to him, he obeyed. Instead, he took someone's peanut butter sandwich that they were about to eat and threw that instead - not without complaints from said person.

"These stains are going to take forever to wash off!" Ruby exclaimed in horror, which caused Sapphire to chuck him with a burger.

"SHADDUP YA PRISSY!" She snapped. "YER DA ONE DAT THREW DAT MACARONI AT ME DIDN'T CHA?!"

"WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING AS BARBARIC AS THAT?!" But his next action contradicted him as he threw an orange at Sapphire -unfortunately or fortunately depending on the party- who dodged with ease. Instead, the orange bonked Silver on the head and the ginger just had about enough with all the fruits aiming at him. What was next? Grapes? Bananas? He wasn't a fruit bowl!

Yellow, already coated with milk was hit by more food that she was too distracted to dodge, which prompted her to fall down from her seat and landed on her bad arm.

The cafeteria was in chaos and no one seemed to be stopping it either, the walls were painted with meatballs, berries, juice, and other assortment of food. Some tables and chairs were flipped on the ground, along with shattered plates and glass and a wide arrange of lunches. f the floor was clear, one could _literally_ eat off of it. They didn't know how the fight started or what it was even about but hey; it was a food fight, who couldn't resist the urge to throw perfectly good food around? (Other than Diamond that is)

"Like I said, just because Yellow likes Red shouldn't have anything to do with you!" Blue argued; half of what she said was drowned in the screaming of other students and the sounds of shattering plates and glass, but Yellow did.

Yellow staggered up, she really didn't want to deal with this right now. She was outright tired and her mind wasn't even working properly due to the occurring event. So when she heard Blue's declaration about her liking Red, she turned red in the face and her mind went with an automatic response instead of thinking.

"For the last time, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH RED!"

The cafeteria became deathly quiet as every pair of eyes trained their gaze of Yellow.

A food-coated Gold stood on one of the tabletops with an orange in each hand, panting and looking wide-eyed at her outburst. While wishing he had that on tape. Crystal's mouth dropped open as she stared at the demure girl with pasta noodles sliding down her sauce-coated hair, which would've been hilarious if someone actually noticed.

Silver suddenly took a strong interest on the remains of his lunch in his tray which was practically slush now, with the unusual combination of tomato sauce, mash potato and curry.

Even Green raised his head, slightly stunned - not at Yellow's declaration but at how she would actually say that out loud. Did she just raise her voice as well?

Ruby went slack-jawed a Yellow's bold response. A fly suddenly buzzed into the boy's throat and he immediately closed his mouth and clawed at his neck with a choking expression. Sapphire was gawking at Yellow while slamming her palm against Ruby's back in an absentminded attempt to help him, which cause him to hit face first onto the food-covered marble floor.

Yellow realized what she had just said and how she had spoke to the entire room full of students. She squeaked in surprise, ducking under the lunch table.

She then peeked out from the tabletop and saw Red. He was frozen in mid-dumping of trash, a dumbfounded look plastered on his face. A hint of crimson was starting to creep up his face, and his hair was dripping from remains of...soda? He was probably one of the victims of the soda explosion on the other side, Yellow noted, but he still looks decent even now - No what was she thinking?!

Yellow felt herself heating up from her neck up with tears lingering at the corner of her eyes, while hearing giggling from Mew, who managed to stay away from being hit. She really wished that she could just dig a hole and hide there for the rest of her life.

"U-um... E-EXCUSE ME!" Yellow stammered, closing her eyes and yelling that out to that top of her voice. She quickly scurried out with unnatural speed, not wanting to be in the same room as everyone else, especially Red.

_"Nice going there." _Mew chimed. _"You might have lost your chance there after blurting that."_

Yellow ignored Mew's remark, running down that hall with pasta flying away from her and tainting the ground. _I can't believe I said that out loud!_

_I can't believe it either. _Mew dropped in.

_Mew! Stop that! I need my mind to myself right now! _Yellow yelled in her mind.

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria<p>

Everyone was still deathly silent in the cafeteria, reluctant to move as if they were standing on thin ice. Red made a move to go after Yellow but Green stopped him.

"You'll make it worst." He said simply, seeing Red's confused look. "Let's deal with the mess here first."

In silence, Red nodded hesitantly and then faced all the students. "If we're all done with this little fight, then clean up! I don't want to have the custodian clean up the mess that all of us intentionally made."

"Gold." Red called for the Johto native and he immediately understood what Red wanted. He dropped the oranges and ran to the cafeteria door, slamming it close so that no one could go in or out.

"We're not leaving until this place is clean!"

There were groans and complaints everywhere but the students obliged nonetheless.

Green headed over to where Blue and Lyra were still standing with the other girls that have caused the entire thing. Yep, he saw the entire thing when he entered the cafeteria, starting from where Blue and Lyra slammed the table.

"And you five," He glared at the girls, brushing away a slice of pepperoni from his shoulder. "are going to explain in full details as to what _the hell _was going on."

"They started it!" The two side pointed at the other in blame, causing Green to pop a vein.

"Does it look like I care about who started this scatterbrained fight?" He hissed and then turned to Blue. "How about you start explaining?"

"Hey!" Saki piped indignantly while pointing an accusing finger at said brunette. "How come she gets to start?! Veronica here was the one that was hit first!"

"You're just playing favorites Green-sama!" Quinn pouted, tying to look cute even now.

Blue's eyebrow twitched. "_What?!" _She pointed at Veronica. "She was by _far _the victim here! She was the one who poured milk all over Yellow first!"

The girls started to argue again, giving Green a migraine and prompting a bigger vein to explode. "Will you all shu -"

He didn't finish when Red stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder with a look that said that he will take over the interrogation. Green willingly step aside, he was never one with patience with these matters anyways.

"Ladies," Red started sternly, gaining the attention of the bickering females. "I'm disappointed at the behavior that you shown here today. You set quite the example for the other students by starting up this fight. We don't want to know who started but _how and why. _But again, you shown no cooperation and even acted like six year-olds, arguing against each other instead of explaining when we ask for it. Is that really how you want us to view all of you as? Because if you do, then we'll have to ask all of you to go to the time-out corner."

Green had to give Red some props for that kind of guilt tripping, seeing how effective it has on the girls... minus Blue that is, who was standing with her arms folded, unfazed. She was never one to be affected by something like this since the pesky girl does it herself.

"Well, no but..." Veronica said nervously, rubbing her right arm with her left hand.

"Good," Red interjected, with a smile that would have charmed any girl in his range if it wasn't for the menacing feel that it gave off. "Now let's start over. Blue, why don't you start us off?"

Said girl rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Long story short, Lyra and I were discussing with Yellow about her possible love life when these girls dropped in and dumped a carton of milk over Yellow's head. As a friend, I got mad and returned the favor."

"Didn't I say that it was an accident?!" Veronica hissed.

"Hah, as if anyone would believe that!" Lyra retaliated. "You even call her a trashcan!"

"Ladies." Red cut in, his face was stern as if he was a teacher lecturing kids. "I don't need to tell you again do I? No arguments."

They fell silent and continued on with the explanation. Once they were done, they were excused to help clean up, not without punishments of course. They were suspended from any school-related activities and will be writing on a full report to Prof. Oak about what happened.

"Oh great..." Blue said caustically. "Doesn't that mean we're out of the tournament?"

"It appears so." Red replied.

"Shouldn't you have something else to worry about instead of that?" Green raised the question, aiming it at Blue. "Like a certain girl that ran out of here after screaming... out something that she probably didn't want to say?"

"Oh right!" Lyra piped. "Yellow!"

And she ran for the door.

"Sorry..." Blue said apologetically, mainly towards Red. "I think we might have pushed her a little too far... she didn't look too well today either."

"_A little?_" Green enunciated harshly. "She raised her voice, made an embarrassment of herself, and cried out of here. Is that a little? To Yellow?"

The brunette cringed at the statement that he made and she couldn't help but feel guilty about it, now that was saying something. She never felt guilty as easily as this but just thinking of Yellow in a fragile state was enough to make her feel horrible.

She then realized something else and turned to Red. "Red, don't take this the wrong way but Yellow didn't mea-"

"Blue, Yellow and I are just friends," Red interrupted. "don't over complicate it. But after what happened today, she might as well start avoiding me."

Welp, that just made Blue feel a lot worse. Maybe she chose the wrong time to pry... or maybe she just don't know her friends' true feelings and she was just forcing it on them.

"I..."

The raven haired boy smiled, but something was holding it back from reaching his eyes like it always did, like he was in pain. "Blue, I appreciate you trying to encourage others in their lives, but sometimes, you over do it. Now c'mon, since the cafeteria is almost clean, we have more important matters to attend."

Without waiting, he left by himself, leaving Green and Blue to look at him from the back.

The spiky haired teen sighed and patted Blue's head, seeing her crestfallen state. "It's the effort that counts. Now, I think you should go help Lyra find Yellow."

Blue smiled meekly at his attempt and nodded. Green can be very comforting at times.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Battle Royal.<p>

The rule for the game was simple. Each participant starts off with a pokeball badge and wagers them in battles. Whoever wins get the total amount that they wage. For example, if someone wagers two badges against another opponent who has two for more, the winner takes the opposing two. Both trainers must agree on the amount they wager in order to start a match. One someone loses all of their badges, they will be disqualified. Whoever collects ten in total will move onto the preliminaries for the actual tournament.

And in order to collect them, they have to search around the school for any potential victim, which of course was Lyra, since she was currently running away from a challenging trainer.

"GEEZ! I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I'M NOT A PART OF THIS!" She screamed for the umpteenth time but the other guy wouldn't listen and believed, instead, that Lyra was just a coward.

Her eyes were closed so she didn't see where she was going and bumped into something - or someone.

"Owowow..." Lyra mumbled, rubbing her rear after she fell. She then looked up to see Silver staring the guy, who was chasing Lyra, down.

"If you want a battle that badly," He started, taking out a pokeball and enlarging it. "I'll give you one."

Hearing that semi-threat, the person ran away, not wanting to risk his chances against one of the top trainers in the academy.

Silver turned his gaze back to Lyra, eyes as hard as they ever were. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Ehehe..." Lyra laughed sheepishly, standing up. "Thanks Silvy!"

"One, don't call me that," The ginger retorted. "And two, answer the question."

The brunette pouted in return, stopping her feet in mock anger. "I was just searching for Yellow when that guy came up to ask for a battle!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that she might be in her dorm?" Silver responded with an eye roll. The blank look on Lyra's face made him facepalm, telling him that she had indeed not thought about that.

"Heeeyyy, Lyra!" Blue called, finding the two. "Have you found her yet, she wasn't in her room!"

And what a perfect excuse for Lyra.

"W-well," She said. "I didn't need to think about it since Blue got that covered!"

"... Idiot."

"What was that?!" The brunette snapped, already losing her temper.

Whether Silver was going to respond to that or not, no one could tell because of the next thing that happened. Silver detected movement in the slightest from the corner of his eyes and shove both him and Lyra out of the range for an incoming green blade.

"Missed." remarked to interloper, pulling his blade out of the ground and rest it by his side.

"Blasty, Hydro Cannon!" Blue called immediately after, seeing how the newcomer tried to hurt Lyra and Silver.

The green haired pokegijin saw it coming a mile away and leap into the air. With the slice of his dual blades, he send out piercing purple waves at the Blastoise, sending the water type back.

"Blizzard!" Silver commanded upon sending out his Weavile. The Sharp Claw Pokémon appeared right below the enemy, inhaling a large icy breath in preparation for an attack.

The Gallade pokegijin stole a glance at what was under him and quickly encased himself in a translucent green sphere when the Blizzard hit him. He was recoiled back into the air but no harm was done to him in his protective orb.

He broke free once the Blizzard stopped and secured his blades to his side. Then he multiplied at a quick pace, striking down towards the Weavile and Blastoise in the form of Close Combat.

The trainers ordered their Pokémon to dodge but Blastoise was a little slow, and ended up receiving the damage.

"What is one of them doing at our school?" Blue muttered. If she remembered correctly, they were what were called... mutants? From what the last one they encountered introduced in the mall. She watched as the sword wielder target Lyra with a hand thrust out.

His eyes glowed with blue hue but instead of Lyra as the target, Silver had stepped in front of her and was now coated in the same blue. The ginger winced as he felt himself being crushed under an unknown water pressure, but he was also levitating as if he was a light as a feather.

"Silver!" Both Lyra and Blue exclaimed in worry before taking out a pokeball and throwing them up, sending out Bayleef and Granbull respectively.

"Leafa, pull Silver down with Vine Whip!" The former commanded while the latter ordered her Granbull to use Bite against their opponent.

Wally grimaced when his arm was bitten but was quick to shake the Fairy Pokémon off of him.

Silver staggered up, placing a hand to his chest as he tried to regain his regular breathing rate. Through one eye, he saw that Wally was already on the move again, taking out Blue's Granbull and moving onto Blasty that was charging at him with Skull Bash.

Lyra tried to help him but he only pushed her away, saying that he'll be fine. He ordered Weavile to use Icy Wind on Wally's feet so that he would be going anywhere and then send out another Pokémon -a Feraligatr to be exact- in the fray.

Wally found himself immobilized but he wasn't panicking at all. Instead, he stabbed his blade onto the ground and his eyes glowed blue again. The Blastoise that was coming at him not was send back to Feraligatr. Both water type Pokémon was send back a far distance with a loud thud because of their size.

He then pulled one of his blades out to chop at the ice gluing his feet the ground.

More Pokémon were sent out against him but he showed no sign of being backed to a corner despite being outnumbered.

He only has one goal.

With another Psycho Cut, he sent Blue's Nidoqueen back at her, prompting both to collide with each other and fall. Nido tried her best not to crush her trainer under her weight.

With another Double Team, he moved onto Weavile and the red Gyarados, fighting them both with Close Combat. When more of Silver, Lyra, and Blue's Pokémon sending an array of attacks, Wally took on a different approach.

Instead of evading all of them, he took the blunt of the attack.

"Did we get him?" Lyra asked fearfully but knew in her mind that this one wasn't one to miss with. She remembered Wally when she were taken away, for he was the same. But she didn't know what happened after that since they were transported to different areas to train. But she knew, from the killing intent that Wally emitted, that he wasn't weak and fragile like he used to be.

She wanted to tell Silver and Blue that that was Wally but she didn't know if they would believe her. They didn't even knew that she was the one who attack them last time and she didn't want them to get suspicious of her for knowing more than she should. She promised Yellow that she wouldn't rope any of their friends into this and wanted to keep it that way. But the guilt of hiding something from her friends weighted down on her everyday and she sometimes spoke of things that would seemed strange to her friends. She was conflicted in between wanting to help a friend or to break a promise with another.

The three waited for the smoke to clear but it didn't take long. A slash from Wally's blade cleared the smoke, revealing that his entire body was coated in a bright hue, one of his eyes covered by the green bangs of his hair.

He looked scratched but showed no pain as he releases all the energy he obtained from Stored Power. He let the stored up energy surge in all directions, hitting buildings, trees, humans and Pokémon alike.

One goal and he'll do whatever it takes to complete it. That was what was ingrained in his mind to follow.

So what if he caused a commotion? He could always just eliminate the onlookers to keep their presence hidden. Though in the back of his mind, something was nagging him to stop going on this blood path but it was so weak that he merely pushed it aside.

Weak. That was what was told of him. He had a fragile body if he could remember correctly. But he was told to push himself to the limit despite the fact and seeing no other options, he followed. As long as he remembered, he was made to follow orders without question and that was that. But every time he used a move, it took strain on his body that he only pushed away to agonize over.

"S-stop it..."

The weak voice made Wally look at his surrounding after his attack. He was standing in a crater -one that he created- and around him were of crumbling debris, unconscious Pokémon and injured humans.

He felt a strange, yet familiar feeling inside of him, but he pushed that away as well. As a fighter who only obeys, he does not need to be distraught about things such as emotion.

Wally trained his eyes to wear a figure still stood after his devastating attack.

Lyra was staggering up, her legs locked and trembling from the amount of energy she used just to stand up. She held her fight arm with her left and there were cuts here and there, be it on her clothes of against her skin.

Wally applauded her strength inwardly but that was it. He knew he had to "move in for the kill" as Madeleine instructed and finishing them off one by one would lessen the chance of him failing his job.

He tilted one of grass green blade at the brunette, his eyes void of anything and everything that defines a human. "Ready to meet your end, Raira_?"_

Lyra flinched at the name that was given to her when they brainwashed her and she knew that Wally must be the same. If she could save him, she this was her chance.

"Wally, you don't have to do this!" she called back, waking up Silver from his painful slumber.

The Gallade pokegijin remain silent at the address but was deep in his thoughts. He knew of only one who called him that and that was his Mistress - or that was what she told him to all her. He thought that it was only a nickname since she said that "it sounded better." He didn't know of any other that would call him that or knew of it -other than Nicholas of course- albeit he did feel familiarity when the name was addressed to him, more than Mitsuru did.

"I am not the Wally you speak of," he said to the brunette, denying the last thought. "I'm addressed as Mitsuru."

He shouldn't hesitate anymore than he should; therefore, Wally sliced the air with his dual blades. The air current that the blades created were piercing sharp and of a lilac hue, directed towards the pig-tailed brunette.

Lyra bit her lower lips, seeing that talking won't help at all in this situation and she would be an idiot not to counter. She really didn't like to fight but it seemed as though she didn't have much of a choice. She was about to when Silver, pulled her down to the ground to take cover, prompting a surprised yelp to escape her lips.

The attack hit the building behind ground behind them, sending rocks and dirt flying, along with the aftershock.

"Are you an idiot?!" Silver chastised, not realizing that the Psycho Cut managed to graze his shoulder. "You could've gotten yourself killed!'

Lyra stared at the ginger, dumbfounded. She didn't expect him to wake up so soon.

Silver got up despite his mind telling him not to. He stood protectively in front of Lyra, glaring at who he assumed to be Wally. He didn't understand why Lyra would call someone like him with that nor did he understand the connection between her and him and how she knew him. But he felt anger when Wally tried to attack Lyra when she did nothing wrong.

"Get Blue and run out of here." Silver seethed as Wally approached them.

Lyra would have protested against his order if Wally had not cut with when a slice of his blade still stainless blade, but it wasn't for long. Blood drip from the tip to the ground was it left a gash on Silver's shoulder when he tried to move Lyra out of the way again.

Silver bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming, he wasn't going to show his pain that easily though his mind told him to scream at the top of his lungs. He dropped to his knees as the pain surge from his shoulder and from the earlier hits, up his spine, and into his mind. The pain disintegrated his thoughts and turned them into spikes of agony.

Lyra watched in absolute horror as the trainer in front of her was hit and now bleeding nonstop. Anger boiled inside of her and she lost her reason to stay peaceful and to remain a secret while Silver was hurt.

She stood up, the peak of her cap overshadowing her eyes.

"Lyra..." Silver managed to say but it was barely above a whisper.

Said girl spread her arms wide open, anger and hatred filling her chestnut brown eyes. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING SILVER!" she screeched, her entire body entering a stage of transformation, becoming the Azurmarill pokegijin that Silver saw a while back.

* * *

><p><strong>A special thanks to TheFinalElements for giving me the idea of a food fight and helping me with it!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 - Discovered: Part 2

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor do I own the OCs. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Mew sighed in exasperation as Yellow ignored her. She didn't think it was that big of a deal - it was quite funny actually - but she never been through that situation before nor could she understand, therefor, she couldn't sympathize. She knew that she should stay close to Yellow but it's also best to give the girl so privacy. Hm... decisions, decisions.<p>

_"Ooohh, what's that over there~?" _Well, it seems that Mew had decided on what to do while Yellow was in the bathroom washing up. She flew out of the window to get a better look and upon closer inspection, she giggled uncontrollably. Below her was Lyra yelling her head off while being chased by a trainer wanting to battle her.

Mew followed the two and after a few more seconds of amusement, she wonder if she should give the poor brunette a hand. She rethought about it seconds later after seeing Lyra bumping into the red haired boy - Silver. Silver seemed to be glaring at the trainer before telling him to buzz off. Then there was Blue... she should really be careful around her.

Mew was about to leave the scene when she detected a killing intent. She scanned her surroundings wearily, trying to find the source. However, there was not one, but two presences though... only one has the dangerous aura.

She screeched in pain and shock when she was suddenly hit from the behind, roughly taking her out of her invisibility. Mew was about to be hurled at Blue when she quickly veered herself from the collision.

Unfortunately, the said brunette heard the explosion created from the hit and looked up. She only had time to widen her eyes when her attention was switched to a screeching Lyra on the ground with Silver covering protectively over her. Blue looked back up again to see if Mew was still there but the pink Pokemon had already cloaked herself with the surroundings.

Blue clicked her tongue and decided that wasn't important right now. That crazy weirdo was going to strike her friend and her brother if she doesn't react!

Mew sighed slightly in relief as Blue headed to help Lyra and Silver but she still felt unnerve. Did Blue see her? And what was that just now? Why couldn't she predict the attack before it hit her?

The New Species Pokemon shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking about that right now. It looked like Lyra and the others need help as fast as possible and she need to get Yellow.

As she was about to fly back to where Yellow was, she screeched to a sudden stop when piercing razor winds slashed right in front of her. Her face twisted in frustration as she tried to find where the second attacker was.

Mew shot an Aura Sphere at spot on the ground and it was quickly deflected by a mid-teen who suddenly appeared as if he just ran into it. His hands were coated by a purple glow, extending outward to create illusions of sharp pointy laws - though it was no illusion as it crushed the Aura Sphere.

The raven haired male stared at Mew with his critical yellow eyes, as if analyzing Mew within seconds as he struck again in silence. A Shadow Ball made its way to Mew, to which the Pokemon steered to the side to dodge but it was then quickly followed by a Dragon Pulse, not giving Mew any chance to react after dodging to first attack.

Mew knew from that that he was coming after her and tried to Use Ancient Power, lifting a few large rocks and aimed it at the student.

He stood there with his hands in his pockets as if he didn't see the rocks at all. But just before the attack makes contact with its target, the boy disappeared within the blink of an eye.

_"Agility." _Mew muttered under her breath as she searched around for the boy. The opponent was fast and using a move that increases their speed only makes him faster and harder to hit.

She detected a strong gust of wind up behind her and turned around to meet to boy, only he now have large bat-like wings attached to his back; black and purple with the said facing inward being turquoise, just like the inner color of the large oval wings that he obtained.

He swiftly dove at Mew with his wings shinning almost as bright as the sun.

Mew had enough time to protect herself within her pink bubble and retaliated with Metronome, bringing about a beam that was as bright and flashy as the stage lights of the brightest auditoriums.

The raven haired boy grimaced as he barely avoid the hit for Dazzling Gleam could do quite the damage to someone such as himself.

Mew wondered if she was just imagining it or her opponent seemed to be have retracted from the attack, as if almost fearing it. Then something hit her. Of course! Since the move that she have just used was Dazzling Gleam and given the boy's reaction to the attack, he must be a dragon type!

A new wave of confidence flow through her as she knew what to do. After searching through her archive of moves, she found some useful ones, though she haven't used them too often before so it'll come out shaky at first.

The boy gazed at Mew once more as his eyes tried to find a weak spot.

Once again, he starts with agility but with the additional boost of Razor Wind to increase his movement. When he gotten close to the small pink Pokemon, a dark orb formed in his palm and he quickly aimed it at Mew.

The psychic type put up her pink bubble shield too late and took the blunt of the Shadow Ball. She winced as it hurt more than the other attacks and glowered at the boy who was hovering above her and then disappeared again at an unimaginable speed.

_This is going to be difficult..._

* * *

><p>Yellows sighed heavily as she came out of the shower, fully clean with no trace that she was ever covered in spaghetti and various sauces. She was in a clean set of uniform, just a white dress shirt and red and black plaid skirt. She was rubbing a white towel over her head as she looked around her room to find it empty - other than her things and furniture.<p>

"... Mew?" She asked aloud, a wave of anxiousness hit her when she realized that the Pokemon wandered off... again.

Yellow quickly threw the towel on the end of her bed, letting it drape, and rushed out of her room, hoping that Mew wasn't causing any mischief. She should have told her if she was going to wander about!

She tried to connect with the legendary Pokemon with Telepathy but she received no answer on the other end. And unlike all the other times, she was getting a sinking feeling that something horrible happened to Mew. In all of the time that Mew had separated from her, she have never felt so... so alone. It was as if the connection between Mew and her suddenly got cut off.

"MEW!" She started shouting frantically, hoping that would bring the Pokemon back to her side. The hallways were practically empty because everyone was outside battling. No one would want to be cornered inside a building and have to deal with property damage so Yellow didn't care how loud she was - she didn't notice her volume anyways.

She searched every corner of the building and still no signed of her Pokemon friend. She decided to take the search outside but when she was rushing, she didn't look at where she was going; therefore, the result was that she bumped into someone and she fell onto her rear because of the force.

"Sorry I-" Both of them started to say only to be cut off when they said it in unison.

"Yellow?"

Said girl opened stopped rubbing her forehead and opened her eyes as she tilted her head up. She widened her eyes in surprise when the raven haired trainer crouched slightly to lend her a hand.

"R-Red!" She stuttered, staring at him instead of taking his hand.

He chuckled slightly and made the move to help her up since the girl was showing no sign of getting up with or without his help. "Feeling any better?"

"What...?" She cocked her head to her right shoulder slightly until the memory of the incident dawned on her. She immediately became flustered and took a step back. "U-um... I-I um..."

Red furrowed his brows in confusion... or was it concern? She couldn't tell. "Are you alright? You looked pretty pale before and now you're all red. Do you have some kind of oscillating fever or something?"

Yellow shook her head hastily and waved her hands out in front of her. "N-no! Nothing like that! I just..." How should she word it? That she just didn't want to face him so soon after randomly blurting that she wasn't in love with him when she actually was? Of course not and she probably wouldn't even stand a chance after that statement.

"... I'm sorry." She ended up saying. "I didn't..."

Red looked at her first with confused eyes but then turned into understanding. He then patted her head all of a sudden - although hesitant at first. "Don't worry about it! Blue was probably just teasing you right? She can be like that sometimes when she pairs people together without permission! And I don't think that the people who heard would care since they know we're just friends right?"

_Friends... _Yellow thought solemnly. "Right."

Red looked at the girl oddly, thinking that he heard disappointment in Yellow's tone but thought nothing of it. "Were you in a rush to somewhere?"

Yellow suddenly looked up at him with blank brown orbs until she widen her eyes in realization. She completely forgot about Mew! "Oh - Um - Yes! - I need to find - I gotta -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Red chuckled in amusement as he tried to calm the girl down. "Take a deep breath and calm down. Do you want me to help with whatever you were going to do? You seem to need it."

The petite girl immediately shook her head a 'no.' "I don't want to bother you when you're in Battle Royal."

Red suddenly grinned triumphantly. "Don't have to. I already got ten." He then reach into his pocket and pulled out ten pokeball badges. He showed them Yellow, who looked stunned in return. It's only been... what? An hour? Since the even started and Red was already done.

"How..." She gaped at him in awe and disbelief.

"Apparently, a lot of people wanted to battle me at first," Red explained, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "though it only lasted a few rounds before they backed away. I actually just got me last one right before I ran into you!"

"Oh..."

"Anyways, what are you looking for?" Red said, changing the subject with ease.

It took a few seconds for Yellow to snap out of her reverie and return to the matter at hand. As much as she would love to have Red's help - two is better than one - she couldn't let Red know that there a Mew has been living within school grounds for months and that Yellow was friends with her. That and the fact that she didn't want to explain how and why. It would risk the chances of danger rising with more people knowing.

"um..." She tried to think of something to answer with. "I'm... looking for my keys to my room! Yeah, that's it, I think I drop them somewhere and I need to get into my room!"

"... Yellow," Red pointed out with no ill intention. "Dorm rooms are opened with student IDs."

He also wanted to pointed out that if she hadn't gotten into her room, how was she in a clean set of clothes with... the scent of strawberries? (It smelled nice) But he refrained for some reason.

Yellow blinked, inwardly panicking and hitting herself against a wall. How could she forget that! She just came out of her room! Wait - Did she even remember locking it?

"Um... I want to return a book before it's overdue?"

"You're empty handed."

"... I want get something to eat?"

"You were there in the cafeteria."

"... A stroll. I feeling like strolling."

"You were in a rush," Red countered yet again. "didn't look like you were about to go strolling around school."

Honestly, he was amused by the fact that Yellow was trying to make up reasons and he probably could go on all day countering each one until she told the truth. But... she was lying. He knew. Yellow was a bad liar from what he could tell. He felt a tinge of hurt that Yellow would lie about what she was doing. She didn't look like the person to lie about anything and he would think that they were close enough friends for her to trust him. But there might be a reason why she was trying to lie.

"Yellow," He sighed when the girl fumbled for another try at an excuse. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to get her attention when she didn't respond to his call.

Yellow jumped and tried to shy away but his grip was firm and so was his expression.

"You shouldn't have to lie to a friend." He stated. "If there is something wrong, let me help. I would lend you a hand anytime of day. I don't see why you wouldn't trust me with your troubles, it's better if you share it with someone else."

The petite girl looked at the raven haired boy, practically melted and touched by his words, yet she was sorry. She was sorry that she tried to hide and lie, but she had to. She was afraid that if she told him the truth, she would end up being dragged into a mess that she didn't want him to be in.

_I can't... _She told herself. There were so many things she could tell him but she knew that he wouldn't understand. Not a lot of people could understand what a half Pokemon and half human goes through. _Humans... Humans wouldn't understand._

"Yell -"

A sudden quake on the ground surprised Red and Yellow. It was so strong that it shook the foundations of the surrounding buildings. They looked around, trying to find what have caused it.

Yellow seemed to have gotten the gist of the situation when she sudden dashed at full speed with Red calling after her. He didn't know what just happened nor why Yellow had the look of dread and horror on her face before she took off but he have a feeling that he's going to find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>Lyra was angry - no, she was furious. How dare he try to hurt her friends! She didn't care if she was the one getting hurt - she could always defend herself - but no body, and she means no body could get away with hurting Silver! She was forgetting some- oh and Blue too!<p>

She didn't care if her opponent used to be a friend, they won't see the light of tomorrow if they pushed her buttons - and they did.

She had changed forms out of anger and regret and guilt wasn't trailing too far behind her.

"Lyra...?"

It was that one voice that snapped her out of the heat of the moment and realized what predicament she got into. She only have time to curse when she was suddenly hit by a Psycho Cut. She wasn't able to get out of the way since Silver was behind her. She could only take the hit and return with another move.

Lyra extended a hand forward and trace a circle with her hand. As her fingers traced in mid-air, water trail behind, making a watery outline once she was done. She quickly thrust her hand at the circle, prompting a burst of water to come out of it.

Wally reacted faster than the brunette had expected and sliced the Hydro Pump that was coming his way. She immediately stopped using that attack in favor of manipulating the flying droplets that were cascading down due to Wally's slashing. They were turned into shard needles and aim at the green haired boy in all directions.

She didn't wait to see if the attack hit, instead, she raced forward into Double-Edge. She needed to take him out swiftly before she starts to become reluctant.

She made a fist with her hand and was about to thrust at where Wally was standing as he dispel the water pelts as if they were flies and blocked Lyra with Protect. The greenish color of the sphere shimmered as Lyra made contact. Lyra didn't care and used all of her might to break through the shield, managing to land a hit to the boy's face.

Maybe that will snap some senses into him... or so she thought.

Wally's eyes flashed irritation as he stumbled back in surprise, but it was quickly replaced with a glare. He thrust one of his blades at her, with Lyra arching her back and barely missing. There were strands of hair that hover in mid-air where the blade was held right in front of her face. Her hoodie fell against her back, revealing her hair to be as blue as Crystal's and in their same anti-gravity pigtails.

Silver have been watching the girl fight against the sword wielder, wondering if what he was seeing was real or just an illusion. Lyra was the one that attacked the mall... attacked them. It would explain why she was suddenly found lying unconscious in the middle of a destroyed parking lot along with the other girl.

He saw her change with his own eyes but he just couldn't bring himself to believe any of it. They been spending their time around a potential killer? That was just impossible but what he witness was nothing but the reality.

Was that why Lyra looked as though she was keeping something a secret from him? From all of them? He could understand if she kept secrets but this one should have been something that couldn't be kept a secret.

Lyra was never one for fighting but the one front of her seem to know combat pretty well, from the fluidity of her movement to the accuracy of her attacks. Compared to her usual self, this one was serious and better in the combat department. It was as if she was a completely different person... or... maybe she is.

Whoever she was, it was clear that she was on his side and he couldn't sit back and watch. He had to help with something.

"Silver?"

The redhead jerked his head in the direction where Blue was being to come back from her unconsciousness - much to his relief. Confusion was written on her face as she looked at the fight and them back at him.

"Is that...?" She wasn't too sure but the girl fighting looked like... Lyra?

Silver nodded slowly, understanding the unfinished question. "I don't know how... but it's her."

Lyra's sudden scream caught their attention as fast as she abruptly stopped. She was currently being held in place in mid-air, a blue hue outlining her figure and she looked to be struggling with no real success. SIlver arbitrated at that moment to reenter with Weavile - who was recovering.

The ice type struck a Shadow Claw at Wally but it didn't make him release his hold on Lyra. It a moment of time, she was thrust towards the wall of a nearby building, creating a large crater and having the wind knocked out of her and Weavile being hurled back by Slash.

Wally, wiping the trickling blood that the claws did on his face, decided that it was delayed long enough. He didn't care what damage he caused anymore as long as he got his job done. His blades started to glow green, as of that of a Leaf Blade, as he approached his victims.

"STOP IT!"

* * *

><p>Lannettia knew something was wrong after that sudden quake. She quickly made her way to the source, hoping that this dreadful feeling was nothing but fake. While doing so, she tried to put everyone else to sleep with Hypnosis in her Kirlia pokegijin. She didn't want people to start heading to the source of the quake and possibly get hurt. However, when she got there, it was <em>anything but that.<em>

Lyra and three others were struggling to get up while Yellow... Yellow was blocking an incoming Leaf Blade by the Gallade pokegijin... as a human. What was going on? She knew that he was delayed but just how much did she missed?

"I told you..." Yellow growled, an electric current flowing from her head to her toe. "Blades and hands off!"

Yellow glanced back Red with guilt. He had tried to protect her when she ran into the fight unarmed, trying to stop Wally from getting any closer. As a result, he was the one that got hit.

She glared back at the green haired blade user, furious that he would attempt to attack the unguarded. She didn't know what made her did it nor did she regret revealing her secret. Something in her... just snapped the rational part of her unlike every other time.

Within seconds, Yellow disappeared and reappeared behind Wally with her pokegijin form, punching him round the skull but it only make him stumble back. She dive under on one hand to avoid a well-sharpened sword - after Wally recovered- and tripped him with a horizontal swing of her leg.

Thanks to the earlier opponents that he fought, Wally wasn't fighting at full strength by now. He didn't realize it before but he was getting more exhausted than he had anticipated.

Lyra and the others had him fighting all over without him really monitoring over his own health.

Readying another Psycho Cut instead of evading, he took the blunt of a Thunder Punch and bring his alighted blade down on Yellow. She yelped in pain as she recoiled back and clutch her shoulder. She used the short respite to get a hold of herself and ignoring the searing pain throbbing up into her brain.

Wally used that second of opening to attack again. His right foot setting back and digging into the ground. With on push, he charge at Yellow, ready to engage Close Combat. However, he was caught by surprise when he was frozen in mid-dash.

Visually struggling to turn his head to see who had used Psychic on him, he noticed a Kirila pokegijin nearby with her eyes outlined in blue. In the next second, he was send back by Yellow, who took the opportunity that Lannettia gave her, with a Wild Charge boosted by Agility.

Wally tried to get up from that last concussion but found that his muscles refused to contract and wouldn't move how he wanted them to. He then extrapolated that he must be paralyzed, which was definitely a problem.

"Give up," Yellow told him but Wally didn't exactly hear her with him trying to focusing his mind on getting up.

Using his blade, he stabbed it into the ground to push himself up. His focus went out of line for the briefest moment before returning. His entire body started to ache from the nonstop brawl that he has been partaking in. He knew that he was reaching his limit but he just need a bit more of a push. Just a bit more and he would -

"Now, now," came a nonchalant feminine voice that he recognized. A hand was placed on Wally's shoulder, prompting him to look over to see Madeleine with a sort of triumph in her expression. "If you keep pushing, your body won't be able to handle the already heavy strain, Wally."

She sneered when she saw the widening expressions of Silver, Blue, and Red. She knew that at least _someone_ would be familiar with that name but three was all the more better. The more there are, the more she can toy with is what she would always say.

"W-Wally..." Blue gulped, her figure visibly trembling from shock. "As in..."

"Wally Evergreen." Madeleine confirmed for them, concealing a smirk.

The Gallade pokegijin was slightly baffled as to what was going on. Wally Evergreen? Why does that sound familiar? It can't be his name can it? He already had another And why did those people had faces of recognition upon hearing that name? All of this was piling the headache that he was already gaining from the hits that he has endured.

The Sawbuck pokegijin was about to continue on taunting them when her steel gray eyes landed on the crimson eyes of Lannettia, who immediately flinched back upon eye contact.

"Well well well," she start, slightly conceited. "If it isn't my favorite little psychic."

Said girl gulped, tensing up at the brunette's cold smirk. Lannettia wasn't expecting this at all. She wasn't expecting to meet Madeleine here of all places and definitely not anticipating that they would be on opposing sides.

"Y-you..."

"You remembered me? How nice of you." Madeleine giggled hollowly, with a hand resting on her hip that was cantered to one side. "You don't think I wouldn't repay you for the -let's just say- little scheme of yours?"

The Kirlia pokegijin stumble back and pushed down the lump that was in her throat. Trade off? What does she...

"We heard a commotion here!" Gold shouted. "What's going... on...?"

He, Green, and Crystal slowed their pace in astonishment. What they saw was a few craters that wasn't supposed to be there, displaced ground, their friends injured, and a few strange faces.

They then snapped out of their faze and went to steady their friends.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Gold exclaimed, heaving Silver's arm over him while Crystal checked the familiar girl that was unconscious on the ground.

"... Complicated." Blue answered as Green checked both her and Red. The red eyed boy wasn't as heavily injured than the others so he could stand without much of a problem.

"I see you brought reinforcements," Madeleine commented. "But I don't think the numbers would -"

"OI! IS DERE AH FITE 'ERE?!" Sapphire's enthusiastic voice shouted. "I WANNA PIECE IN ET!"

The brunette's eye twitched slightly in annoyance. Like she said, the more the merrier, but when someone interrupts her sentence, she was more liable to snap.

When the Hoenn trio came about, their reaction was the same as the other three that came.

"Crystal!" Emerald shouted when he saw who it was that she was near. "That's the girl that attacked the mall!"

"What?" The blunette frowned and upon closer inspection, the blonde boy was right. "W-What's she doing here?!"

"... Helping us." Silver managed to croak out. "She's not who you think she is. Definitely not an enemy."

Lyra coughed at that moment and pushed herself back up, only to meet her sister. "E-eh? Crystal? What are you doing here?" She then looked at herself, seeing that she was still transformed and gasped in horror.

"... Lyra?" Crystal knitted her brows together in confusion, recognizing the voice of her young sister.

Said girl cursed under her breath as she looked around and hopped back up, with aching bones and strained muscles from the concussion of that Psychic. She didn't expect all of them to be here all at once. Not only would it reveal who she was, it would also hinder combat. They may be strong but... they're still human.

"I think," Madeleine started once more, looking a little irked. "too many can be a crowd."

With a snap of her finger, her appearance change in an instant, revealing pale winter antlers and her new appearance.

Yellow stepped in between her and the others, a stern glare on her face. "You're not getting them."

Madeleine half-rolled her eyes. "Who said that I would? I rather not waste my energy on mere _humans_."

"Mistress..." Wally uttered, now able to stand. "Let me take care of them."

The Sawbuck pokegijin casted a bored glance over to him. "Wally, from the way you are now, I can't trust you to take care of them yourself. You might just collapse and I won't tolerate that."

"But -"

"Be a dear and do as I say." she cut in dangerously. "I do not like to dispose anyone but if push comes to shove, I will not hesitate."

With another snap, a group of about seven Mightyena and Goldbat pokegijin came to her aid.

"Leave those two to me." she pointed to Yellow and Lannettia. "I want to have a little fun as well."

"As you wish." Wally bowed with a hand across his chest before grabbing his blade and leading another attack.

"Did she say Wally?" Sapphire queered before giving a yelp as an Air Cutter went her way. "WATCH IT!"

Madeleine breathed out in satisfaction as they were isolated to only three. Her complete attention was now able to focus only on Yellow and Lannettia. She would have been lying if she had expected to meet the latter. She knew that this encounter was going to happen sooner or later but this way, it was just like killing two Pidgey with one stone.

When Yellow showed movements of wanting to help the others, she tsked and used Grass Knot to tie the blonde's feet from mobilizing. When she casted a glower at Madeleine, the Sawsbuck pokegijin's only response was a sweet smile.

"Now, now," she said causally, as if dealing with children and since both girls were shorter than her, she considered them kids. "Don't go running off when we haven't even started talking."

"We don't have anything to talk about." Yellow hissed back vehemently. With a cackle of electricity, the blonde burned the grass away into a crisp. "Let's go Lannettia."

Said girl barely nodded a hesitant response before Madeleine leaped into the sky and landed rambunctiously in front of them to block their path. Her Jump Kick was so forceful that chunks of the ground slanted inward to her combat-booted feet. She was still maintaining a patient smile even after that approach.

Lannettia and Yellow immediately went into a defensive stance in case she actually attacks.

"Oh but we do," she chirped, her hands clasped behind her back as her eyes darted from Lannettia to Yellow before leaning forward to her. "But before that, I must query; do you place your trust in Lannettia?"

"Madi, stop -"

"Call me that again and I'll personally see to it that you are nothing more but dust scattered in the wind." Madeleine hissed with a sudden vehemently virulent tone. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she dropped her smile in preference of a scowl when she turned to the Kirlia pokegijin. The latter flinched in response, quieting down instantly.

Yellow raised a questioning brow but ask instead, "What is it to you?"

The brunette bit back a scathing remark and in lieu of answering, she turned to Lannettia again. "I assume that you haven't told her your little_ time traveling_ ordeal?" In the way she had said it, it was rhetorical but it wasn't picked up by the Kirlia nor by Yellow - the latter being a bit overwhelmed just by the very fact that someone time traveled.

"I -"

"Oh don't tell me you were going to give one of your traveling-back-in-time-to-save-the-world crap." Madeleine snapped. Yellow couldn't help but wonder if the girl had a multi-personality problem. One second she was being all sweet and the next, she was menacing and touchy.

"Your little act is getting on my nerves." she ranted off, then suddenly disappeared and reappearing as a Feint Attack send Lannettia flying a few meters away.

"What are you -" When Yellow started to react by charging for an attack, Madeleine was quick to interrupt her.

"Listen to me and I won't repeat it again," she started. "That brat is nothing but trouble." Madeleine's mouth curved into a sneer. "Her ulterior motive is the polar opposite of her acting so don't even _think_ that she's on your side."

The blonde was confused as to what Madeleine was saying. The more difficult of this issue was whether if she could even trust the brunette or not. Maybe she had said that so that Yellow would doubt Lannettia's words.

A cruel laugh chilled the air all of a sudden, bring Yellow back from her thoughts. Both turned to the source, finding that Lannettia was the one doing it. Her hair turned a deep shade of purple while her clothes changed to a shade of blue. Her eyes became a colder, bloody red instead of the soft and gentle ones.

"Hearing that from you makes me wonder," Lannettia smirked uncharacteristically. "have you really changed?"

Madeleine remained emotionless but she mentally cursed herself. Though the dark type attack had worked effectively against Lannettia, Madeleine had forgotten one thing. Lannettia is a true bipolar person but she needed a switch. And being in contact by a dark or ghost type move was just the requirement needed to transit between her two identities.

"Unlike you," Madeleine replied with a collective air, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "I made the choice myself, therefore, I still retain the abhorrence towards a certain individual."

"I see," Lannettia mused, a smirk playing on her lips. "I see you still hold a grudge. How puerile of you."

The Sawsbuck pokegijin maintained her composure, refusing to give to just... gore the girl to shreds. She loathed Lannettia and her tactics. Trying to change the world by traveling back in time? Please, that was nothing more than a lie and Madeleine had to learn the hard way.

"What in the name of Arceus is going on here?!" Yellow demanded, nettled that she wasn't getting what was going on at all. But judging by the way Lannettia just acted now and her appearance, it doesn't mean anything good. It didn't her any good other than adding another enemy to the list. At the very least... she didn't know Lannettia too well but she didn't take well to anyone that try to deceive others if that was the Kirlia pokegijin's intention.

Lannettia snickered coldly, "Well, since it's impossible to continue what I had planned, I might as well just unmask myself." She then mocked a bow. "As you know already, Yellow, that my name is Lannettia and this... time traveling ordeal... is indeed true. I came from the future."

"... _What_?" Yellow asserted, narrowing her eyes. "Don't you know the consequence of time traveling?"

"The very reason I came back," Lannettia sneered. "To mess with the past and return all the sufferings that I had to endure because of these repugnant mutants. All these people are having the best time of their lives while my generation struggled to stay alive. It was the perfect example of the survival of the fittest."

"But... wouldn't it make more sense to change the past so that wouldn't happen?" Yellow queried, her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Pokegijins who have unstable minds could care less about the entire justice thing," Madeleine explained in aversion. "and since she couldn't inflict any pain in the time where she lived, she decided to go back and destroy the lives of another timeline."

Lannettia tilt her head to the side with a smug look. "Yes and as a result, I was the very first pokegijin to exist, which lead to the creation of more."

Wait... if that was what happened... then her time-traveled would have been on purpose. But how did it even start and brought it into a loop, creating a time paradox?... It was making Yellow's head hurt just trying to comprehend if this was possible while Lannettia continued on.

"I forced them into submission and stayed hidden until the numbers were apt. And the very first activity to reveal the existence of pokegijin was the destruction of a certain... village."

"Certain... village...?" Yellow repeated and widen her eyes after in realization. "You..."

"That Gengar was failed me and I had to disposed of him for his incompetence." Lannettia informed casually. "And as for you -"

She didn't finish. Yellow already launched herself at Lannettia in a sudden spike of anger. The Kirlia pokegijin lazily put up a shield to block the lightning from touching her.

Lannettia was the one that started all of this. Yellow got that much and it was enough to make her move, to attack, to hurt... to _kill_.

"I see the instincts starting to show itself," Lannettia remarked nonchalantly and then smirked gleefully. "How about we step over the line?"

Concentrating her psychic powers, Lannettia whooshed away in a second and came back as fast as she left, but with company.

"Wha..." Yellow blanched upon recognizing the middle-aged man that was restrained tightly by ropes.

"Yellow...?" he croaked, obviously exhausted from something.

"How did you...?!" Madeleine seethed clutching her fists tightly. He was supposed to be her bait for Yellow to come quietly or else...

"U-Uncle Wilton?" Yellow managed to utter, taking steps back in shock but was swept by anger once more. "... How... how dare you!"

With a charged Thunder Punch, she lunged forward, trying to shove Lannettia away from her only relative which didn't quite succeed as the Kirlia pokegijin put up another resilient Protect. However, Yellow was faster on reflex so once Lannettia's Protect dropped, she immediately swing in with her leg, sizzling with electrical current and effectively knocking Lannettia from Wilton.

"Uncle!" Yellow quickly knelt to check if her uncle was alright. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Yellow," Wilton said weakly, pulling something from his pocket. However, he was prevented from saying anymore when razor sharp leaves shinning in the colors of the rainbow started to head for Yellow from behind.

"Look out!" His immediate action was to grab Yellow and turn around in order to become a human shield. The blonde watched in horror, her eyes wavering, as droplets of blood spew out as the knife-sharped leaves made contact. He let out a gasp of pain, his grip on the two spherical objects in his hand loosens, dropping them to the ground with a rattle.

Everything just became black and white as time freezes. Her urge to say something went completely ignored as her brain tried to process what just happened.

_No... _Yellow's mind became a hurricane of turmoil as memories of her uncle races through and fades into a pool of red.

Her trembling hands reached for his back as her uncle started to lean all of his weight on her, only to retract once she felt the warm liquid. "U-uncle Wilton...?" she stammered, her voice cracking.

"My sweet little niece..." Wilton said weakly with his voice barely above a whisper and fading. "I'm so sorry... I won't... be..."

His arms around her dropped, going limb by his side.

Lannettia cursed under her breath, muttering about how rusty her aim was.

Yellow could only stay frozen in place, not wanting to believe... this. She didn't believe that her uncle left. This was all just a dream. That's right. It's just a dream. She must have dozed off after coming out from the shower. Once she wakes up from this nightmare, her uncle will still be at home and Mew will be -

"You caught Mew?" Madeleine said aloud, tearing her eyes from the scene that she just witnessed, which also catch Lannettia's and Yellow's attention. Nickolas appear as stealthily as a ninja with an injured and knocked out pink feline in his grip.

He merely nodded but them send Madeleine a confused look while gesturing to Lannettia.

"Yeah, no." The Sawsbuck pokegijin deadpanned. "You don't have to know and we're out of here."

There wasn't a trace of emotion in Madeleine's voice. She was used to this kind of thing. Killing and torture an opponent was just one of her hobbies. But when someone else does it before she does... it just loses the fun since all she could do was to be the spectator. But there was an inkling of empathy in her when it was Lannettia who had murdered Yellow's uncle in broad daylight; because that's exactly what happened to her. Her entire family was slaughtered right in front of her eyes and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Nickolas, being the only one who knows Madeleine inside out, didn't question her sudden attitude and simply comply. He made a promise to assist her in anyway and even if the leader of their group was right in front of him, he would follow Madeleine's intentions instead. And he knew, she didn't want Mew to be handed to Lannettia anytime soon.

Upon catching glimpse of the unconscious and beat up pink feline, something in Yellow just snapped; like the chains that was restraining something has finally given into the tension and break.

A calm, sonorous voice was heard before her mind blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>(Sigh) "... Looks like I'll have to deal your problems with my own hands."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>*Silence and staring at the computer screen*<strong>

***Facedesks while muttering idiot.***

**... Okay... I don't know what happened half way through. It just got... confusing(?) and I may have rushed a few things. This chapter took forever.. mainly because when I'm not satisfy with what I wrote, I stop and rewrite it and it somehow ended up like this... I don't think I'm quite satisfy with how this turned up but I don't want to frustrate over it anymore. It's like... over a month and a half already since I updated! Yeesh! I apologize for that.**

**Reviews:**

_**Guest** - I'll try to update just a tad bit quicker next time. Though... my studies comes first since I have a few major exams coming up and I have to study for it. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter... really though, it's pretty bad._

_**Pokemon Luminous** - Thank you, I'll try my best next time and I hope you're okay with this chapter._

_**Just Another Kid** - Ah, sorry for all this cliffies but... I just got left another one in there didn't I? I didn't know how to end the chapter without it... getting too long. It's already 7k+ words and it's already reaching the climax and it will drop pretty quickly from that apex._

_**TheFinalElements** - Hehehe, then you definitely won't like this cliffhanger :3 And err... I hope you do not dislike this chapter... it's not my best one. And um... I didn't really put that much thought in making the chapter titles (I have the lamest titles ever) so... it's really not that deep like what you did there. Sorry..._

_**Shidake** - Yeah, really bad choice. I know... I kinda strained Yellow and Red's chances but I'll somehow get around that. Yes, an order of specialshipping is needed in here so just wait and see :D_

_**Drag0nshr1ne** - Lol, thanks. But things are going to get... err serious and chaotic after this so no more of this trivial thing. Happy reading!_

_**mysteryreader6626** - Why thank you! I'm glad to hear that you're into this story and hope that you decide to read on after this :)_

_**LovingTogetic** - I'm sorry if I got your OC wrong, it just that things weren't going the way it's supposed to go so I have to twist it a little... I think. I'm so sorry if I offend you in anyway._

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Really appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Switch Over

Chapter 20

**As promised, chapter 20 is up!**

**I can my mind too much... sorry :(**

**Apologies in advance for any grammar and spelling errors.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Madeleine cursed. She visited Viridian city to drag Wilton here so she could bait Yellow and Mew into submission if her first plan didn't work, which would be separating Mew and Yellow then let Nicolas handle the legendary while she and Wally handle Yellow.<p>

She hadn't suspected her secret weapon to be captured - again - by her boss, or former boss if she hadn't formerly declare that she was rebelling anyways. She was sick and tired of working putting on a two face anyways.

What Lannettia did though... just made her sick to the stomach. She couldn't believe she would kill Wilton on the spot.

"Madeleine..." Nicolas started but he seemed to have lost interest in speaking when Lannettia darted her blood red eyes in their general direction. Something tells him that something bad was going to happen and they were going to be involved - as if they weren't waist deep in the mud already.

"We need to go. Now." Madeleine said with urgency, seeing the blood lust Lannettia's gaze. "Don't let her get Mew. Wally, get up, you too."

Nicolas raised a questioning brow when the Sawbuck girl started to push in away from the battle scene.

Lannettia lulled her head to the side and flashed a sickening smile. "Where do you think you're going?" She then teleported from her spot to in front of Nicolas, lashing out storm of Magical Leaf.

The boy shield them with his wings in the last second and he winced when leaves cut into his wings. He then felt his wings being pried open by an invisible force. Mew revealed to be in his hands and she floated out of his grasp, still unconscious. He was unable to move, paralyzed by Psychic as he had found out, so he couldn't take the legendary back from being moved to Lannettia's hands.

"My my, I would have to thank you Nicolas." Lannettia remarked with a hint of sarcasm. "I needed her if I want to use her as a medium to turn everyone into a mutant."

"You what?!" Madeleine exclaimed, though her body was still frozen with psychic.

"You should be happy about that," Lannettia laughed. "Everyone will be on the same boat... and they will all fight until only one survives."

"You have one twisted mind."

"I have a twisted, genius mind."

"Conceited lunatic."

"I would love to stay and play the childish name-calling game with you but I do have matters to attend." Lannettia said and then raised her hand, causing Nicolas, Madeleine and Wally to be lifted up.

She was going to crash them into the adjacent building if not for the sudden bolt of yellow and black lightning. Her concentration lost, the trio were relieved of the Psychic and plummet down into a pile of twitching limbs.

"You're not going anywhere until our score is settled." Came a cold voice.

Lannettia scowled in the direction she had left the dead Wilton and saw a familiar yet unfamiliar figure standing in the pool of blood.

She had jet black hair tied up in a high ponytail, a black shirt jacket with a white shirt underneath, black layered skirt and same color buckle boots reaching almost to her knees. Duel color of black and yellow electricity surging through her body. Yellow Pikachu ears attached to the top of her head and a lightning bolt-shaped tail behind her.

Piercing blue eyes stared back at Lannettia's blood red ones.

"Who..." Seeing Yellow nowhere in sight, the Kirlia-gijin could only think of one possibility. She couldn't help but smirk at her unintentional accomplishment. "So, did witnessing that scene push you over the edge, Yellow?"

Yellow sighed, more in disappointment than anything else. "I was hoping to sleep some more but..." She charged straight for Lannettia with the girl barely able to dodge at the sudden burst of speed. "Take that as a hint. I won't miss next time."

Lannettia tsked. "You're quite the bold one."

"Hand over Mew." Yellow demanded coolly.

"Hm..." The girl mocked a thoughtful look. "How about... No. But since we're both after the same object, why don't we join forces?" She extended a hand out for Yellow. "We could watch the world be destroyed together."

The ravenette started at the outstretched hand with disinterest. "I rather see the end for myself. I rather not waste my time with lowly creatures such as yourself."

"What?" Lannettia hissed, retracting her offer after the insult.

"You'r not a fallen so I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand." Yellow responded. "You should be glad I even waste my breath on you, who is controlled by the mind of a corrupt Pokemon."

"Are you saying you're more superior than me?" Lannettia spat.

"How insightful." Yellow said offhandedly. "Yes I am. Though I do have to thank that boy over there. He did stop Mew from remaining as an obstacle."

"Why you... Houndoom, Crobat, kill her!" Lannettia commanded, losing her cool as she called over the Houndoom and Crobat pokegijins that had been in hiding. They started to lunge at Yellow, firing Dark Pulses, Cross Posions, Flamethrowers, and other moves that they have in their arsenal.

Yellow merely sighed in exasperation. "Pathetic." She'd muttered before disappearing with speed and reappearing behind a Crobat-gijin. Placing a palm on the unsuspecting opponent, the ravenette fired out avolts of lightning with ease.

She watched with indifference as the hand that was placed over the rib cage where the heart was located no longer feel a pulse.

Dead.

The scorched body fell to the ground and Yellow wrinkled her nose at the smell of burnt flesh.

Even if they were mutants, they were still human. And human bodies are fragile. Just input enough volts that could cause a cardiac arrest and the damage is down. Yellow really was disappointed at how fragile even an enhanced human body could take. 15 amps, over 5 amps above average.

It was too easy.

And since her body was exuding thousands - even millions - of amps, she wasn't that easy to kill with just shock.

Yellow quickly moved on to deliver an omni-directional attack, Discharge, thereby barbecuing anything and everything that were close to her.

Lannettia put up a Protect so she was safe, for now.

The piles of lifeless limbs raining down around her but Yellow wasn't the slightest bit disconcert of the dead bodies. In fact, she felt more at ease than she had been in years. A great feeling, really.

"Is that all you got?" She asked, looking over to Lannettia. "Because you're a coward, hiding behind your weak minions. Do you really think they'll make a difference? If you do, you're more abject than I originally thought."

"You..."

"And to think I have to restrain myself from completely using all of my powers."

Lannettia's eyes glowed a blue hue which outlined Yellow's body and she was completely frozen in place. She smirked, then fire off a dazzling beam of light. She released her telekinesis so that Yellow would be pushed back along the attack.

The raventte winced slightly from the attack but other than that, she looked hale. She brought out her hand out and arched it, with make-shift lighnting bow, she aimed and fired out an electric arrow.

Lannettia teleported out of the way, only to come face to face with Yellow before she was bowled over by a punch in the guts. She forced herself back up, a sudden glint appear in her eyes before it disappeared. She then launched a Shadow Ball whilst still holding onto the unconscious Mew.

Yellow side-stepped to dodge but didn't notice the Shadow Ball boomeranging back from behind, therefore hitting and detonating on her back. She staggered before returning the favor with an Electro Ball.

Lannettia had to be careful with the electric type attacks. She too made a fragile human body and she couldn't risk a shock if Yellow had used enough volts to kill in the Electro Ball. And so, she used Psychic again to redirect the attack back at Yellow, who took the blunt of the hit but comes out absolutely unfazed of the black and yellow electricity grazing her.

"I wonder how long you'll last using that many telekinesis." Yellow mused. "Would you like to find out?"

The Kirlia - gijin gritted her teeth. She knew she wasn't going to last long. Her power may pack a punch but her stamina was another story, she would need to find another way to distract Yellow so she would be able to escape death's grasp. The girl was practically Death himself with that emotionless face of hers and her disinterest when she killed her opponent in one fell swoop.

An idea was brought up and she wondered if Yellow could be provoked even further in her current state.

"I would, but..." Her Psychic brought over Red, who had been injured from the fight that they had against Mghtyena - and Golbat - gijin. "Would you really want to risk your friend's life?"

Red couldn't move but with what he could manage, he cracked open an eye to see a figure clad in black; one he never seen before but somehow look familiar. It took him a moment for his mind to register but the first thing that came to mind was - "... Yellow?" He didn't know why but she looked like her despite the stone face and the whole new look. The raven hair and blue eyes may have been a hint, know that he figured out Chuhu and Yellow were two of the same person so there was a possibility her having both features and yet another appearance.

Said girl visibly flinched, and then seemingly have an internal battle with herself. _He must be important if he cold provoke my submerged other half. _

Her face twisted in what look like pain but she quickly got a hold of herself, returning to the emotionless mask. "Do you really think I will care what happens to that human?"

Lannettia's smirk faltered at the answer. It seemed Yellow was more cold-hearted than she had gave her credit for.

The ravenette made her way towards Lannettia once more and the targeted girl had through Red in the way just so she could hinder her movement. Yellow was caught off guard and she was bowled over by Red's still controlled body.

Her crystal blue eyes widened slightly after she collapsed to the ground with Red on top of her and his head resting over her shoulder, his breathing ragged in her auditory canal.

_Her emotions are getting in the way. _She scowled, finding how her heart was still reacting the the closeness between her and Red even though Yellow was the one slumbering now. Emotions were only a hinder to the current Yellow. It does nothing but gave her hesitation and unnecessary worries. She was being a bit contradictory to herself, she was born from negative emotions after all.

Yellow clicked her tongue in annoyance and was about to shove Red off of her when she heard a groan.

Red slowly moved to push himself up but stopped on all fours when his crimson eyes met with crystal blue ones. Cold, hard ones.

"... Yellow?" He blinked. "You are Yellow... right?"

"Get off of me hu -" She stopped abruptly when she detected something.

Future Sight was finally making its make and aimed at an acute angle towards Yelllow and Red. She had to act fast if she didn't want to take the blunt of the hit and so, shove Red out of the way with force and proceeded to shift away from the spot. She didn't have enough time when the attack already fired when she was pushing Red away so she was caught in the blast.

Biting her tongue as to not scream in pain, it would only give the enemy pleasure of seeing her being tortured and she wouldn't give them the light of day.

"Yellow!" Red exclaimed out, waking up the others who had collapsed from exhaustion.

Lannettia cackled as Yellow was hit and she was sure that she would be in a near-death state after that. That Future Sight hit its mark.

After the explosion of an attack, Yellow's outline was seen standing rigid, steam emitting from her. Scorch marks burned over her skin where it was visible and her clothes were in tatters as there were rips and tears in various places.

"Just as I thought," Lannettia sneered. "You're nothing but talk." Yellow may be immune to electricity but that was it. Being a Pikachu - gijin, she takes on the body defense of one. Add the weak defense to the fragile human body, one powerful attack and she was done for.

"... Should you really be one to talk?" came Yellow's nonchalant voice, but there was a strained undertone. Yellow glared coldly at Lannettia upon emerging from the crater, battered but still alive. She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and out stretch a hand.

Shock Wave zipped around her arm before being sent directly at Lannettia. The target teleported but the attack made a hairpin turn and hit Lannettia in her new spot.

She screeched in pain as the electricity flooded her system but she fought it off - barely. The remaining paralysis that was still lingering were removed with a combination of Safeguard and Heal Pulse.

She grounded her teeth together and glared at the damage that she had sustained from Yellow.

"Let me say it again." The raventte started, staring Lannettia down. "Hand over Mew."

The Kirlia-gijin merely smirked. She then reach into the collar of her shirt and pulled out a oval stone that has been made into a necklace. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore."

She ripped the string from her neck and dropped the stone to the ground.

She launched one more shadow ball towards Yellow before she was felt her body being rearrange. Her DNA was being separated and remade into new ones. Growth hormones were being excreted by large amounts in the pituitary gland, causing her height to grow rapidly within seconds.

There was pain in her head as the two disc like objects on her head deteriorates. Her chest hurts as well, as if it was being ripped apart.

Evolution was painful, as if her entire body was burning and readjusting itself in the matter of seconds. Cells being destroyed and recreated to be given new functions, her body was stretching, giving her a new height. But overall, it was worth all the pain that it comes with.

As if she had a sudden growth spurt, Lannettia have the age of a young woman. Her hair was of dark teal blue, locks of barely shoulder length hair framed the side of her head and curving forward; dark rose like hair ornament decorated either side of her head. She was wearing a black dress with a sweetheart neckline; a blood red gem embedded in the middle of the neckline; the front end being frilly and short and the back being long and silky. Long black sleeve gloves, a contrast to white heel boots she was now wearing.

Her skin was paler than usual, making her smile the more eerie.

She looked at her hands, satisfied, though exhausted. She felt power surging through her, seemingly unlimited; more than enough to finish her opponent.

Yellow narrowed her eyes. That only took seconds to going through and it didn't give her enough time to stop her. But there was probably going to be a delay for a few seconds after the evolution that she could use.

With that in mind, the ravenette darted forward, electricity at the ready in her fist; however, her speed wasn't nearly as fast as she would like due to the damage her body had absorbed.

And unfortunately for Yellow, Lannettia broke out of the temporary vulnerability that she had predicted faster than expected and she was blasted back by a sudden wave of telekinesis, one that was ten times stronger than the ones she had been experiencing.

Lannettia cranked her neck around to stretch. "It feels so much better not having to hold back what I have been building up all these years."

Sensing something striking her from behind, she effortlessly put up a Protect. There was a clank against the the barrier and she looked to the corner to see Wally trying to push his green blade through the Protect barrier, though he was only wearing a gray-blue cardigan over a white shirt, green pants, and white shoes. His hair no longer smooth but messy and his eyes of a silver color instead of red.

"You..." His eyes darted to Lyra and the others and then to Madeleine and Nicolas before rounding back to Lannettia. "It's you...!"

"I see that a certain little minion regained their senses." Lannettia jeered. "Pity I would have to trash another one. I do hate servants with a mind of their own."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED GALLADE!" Wally accused. "AND MADE ME WORK FOR YOU!"

"Kill?" Lannettia sounded as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "You're mistaken. It was you who had done it with your own hands. I just gave you... a little push."

"A little?!" He seethed. "You took control of my body!"

"Technicalities does not matter."

"Doesn't matter?!" Lyra screeched, clutching her broken arm while standing up. "You took us away from our families and friends and made monsters out of us!"

"Not to mention you destroying our lives!" Madeleine added in.

Lannettia raised a hand to deflect an incoming Thunderbolt from the recovering Yellow.

"I don't like people interfering." Yellow warned. "So withdraw or else."

"Yellow...?" Lyra started, baffled. "You are Yellow right?"

Wally glared at the ravenette. "Or else? Do you really think you can fight this monster alone?"

Yellow gave him a conceited look. "Do not provoke me if you know what's good for you, human. You do not want to make another enemy."

"Just whose side are you on?"

"No one's." She answered simply before firing a Shock Wave from her arm.

Lannettia smirked. "It won't work on me twice." She placed on another Protect and then gathered energy for a Moonblast.

Yellow acted fast this time and made an escape with Quick Attack. Zigzaging until she reached Lannettia while she was still charging, she fired a Thunder Punch to the guts.

The Gardevoir-gijin gasped for air but forced herself to angle her charged attack directly at Yellow before she could distance herself.

An explosion was created, sending Yellow flying back ad hitting as far as half a mile until she hit a building, creating a crater.

Lannettia didn't come out unhurt as her whole body has been paralyzed, but slowly healing with a combination of Safeguard and Heal Pulse.

"Tch, I shouldn't waste anymore time on this." She muttered and then teleported away before Wally or Lyra or any other could make an attack. Her disappearance left the school in ruins and as another parting gift, Lannettia sent in a few more pokgjijins to occupy them.

...

Blue eyes flickered into existence within the pit of darkness. They trailed around, taking in the surrounding.

"This is..."

"Ah, you're here too?"

* * *

><p><strong>Errr... yeah, it's short but... hope you like it!<strong>

**Got nothing else to say.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Storytime?

Chapter 21

**Haha, sorry about this long interval updates! I just didn't have anything so... yeah. And thanks to those who reviewed ^^ it's appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon... nor the OCs.**

* * *

><p>Wally knelt down with on knee and punched the ground in fury. Even though he knew he have a fragile body at the moment, he didn't care for the slightest. He had never been so angry at himself or at anyone as long as he could remember - and there was this huge gape that he couldn't remember, which frustrated him even more.<p>

But he did remember one thing.

Gallade was dead.

And he was to blame.

Had he been any stronger, both mentally and physically, he wouldn't have succumbed to that twisted mind of his former master.

"Dammit." He muttered as Lanettia made her escape. He repeated the word as a mantra to berate himself, followed by another punch.

"Wally..."

"Don't come near me." He shot back when he heard the footsteps approaching after Lyra spoke. Before he realized it, the ground he was facing was dotted by water, ones from his own tears.

He was crying.

"Gallade..." Wally muttered, strained. "I'm sorry."

"It... it wasn't your fault Wally." Lyra tried to comfort, resting a hand on his shoulder. "None of it was."

The green haired boy shook his head in refusal to accept that. He reminded Lyra of herself when she learned what had happened. She had blamed it all on herself, all on herself being weak.

"Of course it wasn't." Madeleine retorted, breaking the brunette's thoughts. "It's that girl's fault for messing with your mind. She always has a sick way for bringing others into submission. It's either a threat or murder or both."

She then looked at the red of the dexholders, seeing how they came out with just cuts and blood here and there. he had expected some fatal injuries and possible deaths. "For mere humans and Pokemon, you put up a good fight."

"We weren't prepared the first time." Green answered. "It wouldn't happen a second time." He then narrowed his eyes at the two. "And who are you two?"

"Shouldn't we worry about _her_ first? And the rest?" Blue piped while nudgng her head to the unconscious ravenette and helping Silver up by swinging one of his arms over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Red was currently trying to waking Yellow up from where she was. From her appearance, she didn't look so well. There was blood leaking from her skull and down the side of her face, almost covering half of it. Burns and cuts were all over her body, her outfit torn as well.<p>

He didn't know what had happened - he was surprised when she changed - but he needed to help her now that the fight was over. It all of the confusion of the fight, he sensed a change in Yellow. It was dark and cold, and from the look in her eyes before, it was that of a cold-blooded killer.

He wasn't sure if the girl laying unconscious at the moment was Yellow or not but he needed to help her.

"Yellow, wake up." He called, shaking the girl but she didn't respond.

Shadows started to loom over him before he noticed the rest of his friends - plus strangers - had started to gather around him. Some with confused expressions while others with worried ones.

"Whoa there buddy," Gold started, almost as if he was trying to lighten the mood. "She's Yellow? Are you sure about that?"

"Gold!"

"I'm just saying! She doesn't even wear the same clothes as her!" The Johto Native defended when Crystal tried to chastise him. "And with that killing intent she emitted earlier, it's nigh impossible!"

"No, it's definitely her." Lyra confirmed, knowing what exactly happened to Yellow. Fear washed into her eyes, knowing that she was like that before.

"C'mon," Red decided, lifting Yellow up and carrying her bridal-style. He then glanced at Lyra, Wally, Lannettia, and Nicolas. "We can talk after everyone's treated."

"What if I don't want to?" Madeleine countered, folding her arms defiantly. She then got elbowed by Nicolas, prompting a yelp before glaring at him. "What the hell was that for?"

He returned the glare with a stern look and with a simple pat of her shoulder, she cried out in pain at her dislocated joints. "Argh! Don't!"

Nicolas wore a smug look.

Madeline rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. You win."

The onlookers blinked at what was, to them, a one-sided exchange.

"Are you two... into each other or something?" Blue couldn't help but ask.

Madeleine raised an eyebrow at her but answered without a beat. "No. We're teammates."

Nicolas nodded in agreement right after.

"... You coulda fool us." Gold commented, sweatdropping with a few others at their bluntness.

"No, they're saying the truth." Wally supplied. "Mistress -" He bit his tongue when the habit stayed when he gain his own thoughts. Madeleine smiled smugly at his address.

" - Madeleine..." The green haired boy managed to choke out. He really looked like he was trying to as well. He could imagine that he's been well trained into saying 'Mistress' in that memory gape of his if he was having so much trouble just trying to say the name. "And Nicolas are nothing more than friends."

"... Teammates." Madeleine corrected with a deadpan. "We're not friends."

Nicolas gave another nod of approval.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I feel sorry for some reason." Gold remarked once again. "Anyways, let's all get going."

Green noticed the look on Blue face. "Not now pesky girl."

...

After everyone was patched up, bandaged, and mummified in the infirmary, - thankfully that building wasn't near the destruction - they all seemed to be gathering in one room with Yellow resting just next door.

All faces, except for Madeleine and Nicolas, who sat further from the group, turned to Lyra and Wally as if silently demanding an explanation from both.

The brunette fidgeted while Wally rubbed his nape, trying to find a good explanation.

Madeleine scoffed at the tension that was created for some reason. "If you wanted an explanation as to why those two were who they were, then I'll do it."

Nicolas gave her a look but she waved it away.

"Those two," She gestured to Lyra and Wally. "were taken from this place a few years back and turned into your enemies."

Saucer eyes went around before Crystal broke the stun silence, stuttering. "H-how... What - Lyra...?" Wally...?" She faced each, who wore guilty faces.

"They... they..." Lyra tried to explain but she just couldn't as her voice hitched in her throat. She didn't want to recall the memory of the blood and the dead body of her friend. Neither did Wally as she looked away in remorse.

Madeleine gave a yawn. "You want me to explain it then?" She received another look from you-know-who. "What? It's not rude! I'm just trying to move this along here!"

Blue looked at the two suspiciously. "Are you sure there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

Nicolas deadpanned at Blue, but she didn't exactly caught what he conveyed to her.

"What Nick said." Madeleine jabbed a thumb at the quiet boy, half-pouting. "Don't try to pair us up when there's no feelings in between."

"... How ar ya figurin' out wat he said?" Sapphire queried, astounded by her feat. "He din't even say ah peep!"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Madeleine questioned back, her face show confusion and strain as she tried to understand what the fanged brunette said through her accent.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Green muttered, seeing how Madeleine wasn't understanding anything Sapphire said but could translate for the quiet kid completely when he hadn't said a word, just gave a face.

"_Anyways_," Madeleine looked between Lyra and Wally after getting Sapphire off her back for insulting her accent. "It's better for me to explain it since I was there."

The two aforementioned stared at her in shock.

"What?" The Sawsbuck-gijin asked bluntly with a shrug of her shoulders. "People were usually distracted to take in their surroundings. And it was how I decided to adopt Wally and changed this team into a trio."

"You say it so casually..." Wally muttered, directing his gaze away in quelling anger.

The brunette smirked. "Of course. I seen too many to actually have any feels for it." Then her gray eyes steeled and her lips curved into a scowl, completely in contrast with her lax self a few seconds ago. "But I will forever bear deep hatred for Lannettia for what she did and tries to do."

"What did she..." Ruby started but then cut himself off. "Wait, we're getting off the topic here."

"Oh, right!" Madeleine chirped, her mood swing bringing her back to bubbly. "As I was saying..."

She retold the story of how Lyra and Wally came to have their powers, being more than happy to describe the gruesome parts where they were forced to murder one of their own Pokemon in order to gain them - she tried acting them out as well.

"The knife slid out right from where the rib cage is, drips of blood spilled to the floor, making the floor a bloody mess. The Gallade choked on air with a face twisted in agony as the weapon was -"

"Okay, OKAY!" Wally interrupted, hands flew up to his ears to cover them. "That's enough!"

"Oh c'mon!" The Sawsbuck-gijin complained, stomping her foot childishly on the floor. "That wasn't even that horrid!"

Nicolas sighed through his nose, rolling his eyes.

"So what if I'm having fun doing this?" Madeleine retorted, shooting a glare back at her companion.

"Okay, seriously." Gold said, skeptical. "How are you understanding him just like that?"

"If you spend a good amount of time with this weirdo, then you'll pick up a thing or two."

Nicolas looked a little hurt.

Madeleine waved him off. "Believe me, you are weird."

He raised a questioning brow.

Madeleine gasped dramatically, feigning hurt. "How rude! I'm the most normal person you'll ever come to know! Wait, scratch that. I'm the _only_ person you _will _ever come to know. Wally doesn't count." She added the last for good measures since said boy wasn't there for that long.

Nicolas pouted almost unnoticeably.

"Lyra, Wally, is that... did your Pokemon...?" Crystal started to asked, deciding to push away the fascination of how that one-sided exchange was not dying down for the moment to heed to the two that was supposed to be the center of attention.

Wally nodded, his hands balled into fits on his laps and his knuckles slowly turned white.

Lyra gaze solemnly at her sister, tears starting to develop. "Kris... it's all my fault! I couldn't stop myself even if I tried to!"

The group gone back to silence, with Lyra simpering.

"But you were controlled." Red reasoned, finally breaking the still atmosphere. "It's not your fault at all."

Crystal nodded in agreement and wrapped her sister in a hug. "Red's right, don't blame yourself."

"If I ever see that pipsqueak's face again..." Emerald muttered, rapping his knuckles.

"Not exactly a pipsqueak anymore." Madeleine provided, darkening once more. "She evolved and got even sassier with her power."

"What's your story then?" Green queried, scrutinizing the girl. "You seem to hold grudge against Lannettia. What is the reason?"

"Yeah, and the same goes for your silent pal over there." Gold added, raising his hand for some reason. "I swear, he's more taciturn than Silver is and he's almost as quiet as a mouse!"

That got him a glare from said redhead and raven-head.

"What did you say?" Silver growled. "For your information, I think before I say anything. Unlike some loud mouth who speaks the first opportunity he gets."

Before Gold could sally anything back, Madeleine beat him to it.

"Why should we share our life story with you bunch of strangers?" She inquired with a chary frown and a glare. "For all we know, you might use it against us."

"We wouldn't do that." Red replied firmly, with a gaze to match.

Madeleine blinked after a few more seconds of staring and reeled back into a bright smile. "Well then, that's good enough for me!"

The others facefaulted while Nicolas facepalmed. He knew she would say that and even if he protested verbally against her saying anything about him, she would. Since she had forced the story out of him sometime ago, she wouldn't have any trouble retelling it. But he trusts his partner's judgement in a person. It had always been spot on in the past, though he did question himself for being here... and following Madeleine's orders.

"Okay, more story time~!" The Sawsbuck-gijin sang.

"... I feel like there's another Blue in here." Green muttered with an eye twitch, finding Madeleine unreadable and too unpredictable with her moods. Her bubbly moments were on par with Blues and so were the mischievous eyes.

"Hey!" Said girl retorted upon hearing it. "That's mean Greenie!"

"Do you want to hear my story or not?" Madeleine puffed indignantly.

* * *

><p>"Hi, who are you?" A girl around the age of ten had asked of a lonely girl who had silky black hair.<p>

She turned around, crystal blue eyes widening in start. She flushed, looking down. "Um... I - I'm just l-looking around..."

Madeleine blinked and then giggled. "You're so cute!"

"W-what...?!" The ravenette stuttered, taken aback by the compliment. She then looked at the hand that the brunette promptly extended out to her.

"I'm Madeleine Narin, it's nice to meet you!" She greeted with a bright smile.

"Um... I'm Lannettia." The reserved girl had uttered, hesitantly taking her hand. Before she does that, Madeleine had caught it, just like a Carnivine to its prey.

"Geez, you're so slow!" madeleine had said with a huff, then took one big shake of their hands. "There, we're friends now Lannettia! Maybe we'll even be best friends someday!"

"H-huh?"

...

"Eeeh?!" Madeleine said in disbelief. "You're saying you don't have anywhere to stay?!"

Lannettia pursed her lips but nodded. "Sadly."

"What about your parents?"

"... they're gone."

"... I'm sorry." The brunette'd apologized regretting bring the question up.

Pitying the poor girl, the Madeleine got to brainstorming what they should do and came to one conclusion. An idea that she thought was the best yet. "I know! Why don't you stay with me?

Lannettia looked up, startled at the sudden proposal. "... What?"

"I'm sure mom and dad won't mind!" The brunette smiled and then grabbed Lannettia's hand. "C'mon!"

...

One year later

...

Screams shrilled through the crackling fire of her hometown. Fire burst through every house, corpse laid on the ground, either burnt for bloodied by means other than fire.

On the night Madeleine decided to go run an errand her parents had told her to do, she arrived only to see her neighborhood up in flames.

Her round grey eyes reflected the red hot fire that lit up her pale face. Her mouth agape and she dropped whatever she was holding, which was a bag of fruits. Her hands were trembling but she was unable to move from her spot.

_What's going on...? _was what was on he mind as she watched everything burn with occasional screams and color flashes of what looked like a Pokemon move.

Someone came running towrds the aghast brunette, face expressing the utmost panick.

"Madi!" The man called out in desperation. It was her father. "Run Madi! Don't stand there! Leave this town!"

"... Dad!" His daughter managed to look to her side and shout after her shock. She made to run to him, give her father a firm hug and ask what was going on when something halted her before she even took a step.

"ARGH!" Her father froze in his track with a piece of hot metal piercing through his chest. Blood splattered and some even onto Madeleine's face since she was in a close enough range.

"D-dad?" Madeleine stuttered, her voice high-pitch with fear.

There was a sinister laughter behind him as he darted his eyes to the corner before they roll back into his skull, letting him fall into a eternal slumber. As hi body fall dully to the ground, the aggressor was revealed standing right behind him.

"L-Lanni...?" Madeleine barely said above a whisper in disbelief. She didn't want to believe it but her best friend had killed her father right in front of her eyes. Worst yet, she seemed to be enjoying it as well.

Lannettia smiled sickly as Madeleine plummet to the ground with horror. "Hello, Madi." Her appearance changing as she approached the brunette, who quivered and moved back.

"S-stay back!" She frantically ordered, as if it would have a effect. "W-who are you?!"

Smiling ever more smugly, she leaned forward and rest a hand on Madeleine's chin, holding it in place as her now red eyes gazed into terrified grey ones. "I should have you back for taking me in, shouldn't I? Though... I can't do the same for the rest of your lot."

Madeleine tried to move away but she couldn't. Every fiber in her body was frozen stiff as she look right back into blood red eyes. "You... you're the one who did this...?"

Lannettia reeled back and giggled. "I did it just to see your face, dear Madi." She then twisted her face in disgust. "I hate seeing people with smile everyday and live a happy life, ignorant of everything going on."

Her eyes, again, bore onto Madeleine, who look like a Deerling in headlights. She smirked. "A Deerling would fit you nicely."

"... Wha..." The next thing she remembered was a sharp pain and everything went black.

...

Madeleine stared at the Deerling in front of her, unable to process what was going on, until she was handed a weapon. She looked up, seeing Lannettia sitting in a large comfy chair, resting her elbow on the arm rest so she would lean her head to her knuckles.

There were several strange creatures behind her, all of which have distinct features of Pokemon of various types.

"W-what is this?"

"Don't make me force you Madi," Lannettia said with a yawn "I have explained it."

Instantly, the brunette widen her eyes and dropped the dagger, pleading to Lannettia. "N-no... I can't do that to a Pokemon! They're living creatures!"

"And so are we." The Kirlia-gijin countered effortlessly. "Yet we fight and kill each other as well, it's not a big deal."

Madeleine stared at her so-called friend in disbelief, wondering if she was still talking to the same one. "... Are you really Lanni?"

"You mean, am I the one who have been your friend and lived with you and your dead family? And also the one who killed them?" Lannettia rephrased and smirked. "Then yes. Yes I am."

"But... you're..." She trailed, finding no words to describe the girl. What happened to that shy girl that she had met a year back?

Lannettia then stood up, walking in circles around Madeleine. "The one that you have been with doesn't exist. She's nothing but a false image that I have created. I needed a place where I can work quietly and luck seemed to be working in my favor when you and your family came along. I'm very grateful for the help."

"You killed them!"

"Because I was sick and tire waking up everyday to a happy-go-lucky atmosphere you have at that Pokemon daycare of yours!" Lannettia seethed, anger replacing her calm features. She then tried to relax, stopping her pacing to stand in front of Madeleine and the still Deerling as if it was frozen yet still alive. "But you guys were useful. So I decided to at least let you live and help me with my plan."

"What plan?" Madeleine asked, calmer and with eyes slowly glaring back.

Lannettia smirked. "I'll tell you, after you swear your loyalty by killing the Deerling."

"... What?" Madeleine started to growl a little in anger, already starting to forget her fears.

"If not, then I will have to use force." Lannettia added, smiling. "And if that happens, you'll be under my control, like a marionette doll. Your choice."

Madeleine looked back at the Deerling, then at the dagger. She was taught that every life was precious and that she should always take care of hers and others. Harming another was something she refuse to do. However... she returned her gaze back to Lannettia, seeing her sadistic smile.

If she doesn't, she'll be forced to. And like Lannettia mention ed before, he wouldn't have her own will. And if she doesn't have her own will, then... revenge wouldn't be possible.

The brunette grabbed the knife.

_Act now._

She raised the weapon up and aimed for the grass type who was only able to convey its dread through its eyes.

_Remorse over it later._

All she remember from it was red plasma spilling out and Lannettia's satisfied grin. Next was a throbbing pain in her head and then her entire body ached. Her blood boiled and rapidly flowing through her veins. It was as if her body was changing it structure and it hurts as much as being encased in an iron maiden casket, but she wasn't wounded, far from it.

She let out a blood-curling scream, none of which affected the onlookers.

When it had finally stopped, she hit the floor with perspiration. She felt as though she had been running for hours on end and was finally able to collapse and rest, but her eyes refused to close.

"Oh?" Lannettia said, amused. "you're one of the firsts to stay awake after the initiation. Must be because you're not forced, like I did to many others."

Madeleine pushed herself up to sit and look at herself. Somehow, she found herself wearing a different type of clothing. A pink dress with the same pattern on that Deerling's back.

She felt something twitch on her head and her hands flew up to grab something... soft. It was long enough to pull down to have a look and when she did, she didn't know how to respond.

"What... what did you do?" She asked, surprised. She wasn't sure, but somehow, she had _ears. _Deerling ears to be exact.

Lannettia suppressed the urge to laugh. "You, Madeleine, are now a Pokemon Gijinka, a human-Pokemon hybrid."

* * *

><p>"I hated working for Lannettia, but I didn't have a choice lest I want to be a mindless zombie. But from then on, I trained my own senses and have better judgement, making sure I wouldn't make the mistake of trusting the wrong people again." Madeleine finished, then jabbed a thumb at Nicolas. "Oh, and I met Nick shortly after and lucky for me, he agreed to join me without even hearing all the details of what I was going to do."<p>

At this, Nicolas rolled his eyes exasperatedly and shook his head.

"Oh yeah... I did annoyed him to no ends until he agreed..." she added with a grin.

Red and other others stared at her blankly.

"You say recalled it as if it was nothing." Ruby commented, voicing out most of his friends' thoughts.

Madeleine shrugged, swinging her legs up and down casually on her chair. "I'll cry later." Her grey eyes flared darkly as her face hardened. "_After_ I return the favor to Lannettia."

Ignoring the fact that she was bipolar, Green turned his attention to Nicolas. "And you?"

It was a moment of hush silence in which Green and Nicolas seemed to be having a stare down.

"Well," Madeleine started, much to her companion's displeasure. "he -"

"Experiment." Nicolas croaked out before Madeleine goes into her story-telling mode.

Everyone stared at him and then some more.

"You talked!" Gold piped, deciding to hit home.

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes. "I rather not have Madi tell my story."

"Oi, what's wrong with me telling it?" Madeleine asked menacingly as she took on a deep tone.

"Too dramatic." He decided to go with, knowing that only she had to understand that.

"Experiment?" Silver queried, interest perked.

Nicolas nodded plainly. "My father was a scientist. I was part of the experiment that he was conducting. I was scared to the point that I kept to myself. Later, Lannettia trounced in and destroyed the lab completely and took me. She made me kill a Noibat. I felt grateful to her so I did what she asked. The rest is self explanatory."

More silence ensued after Nicolas's short, and to the point story.

"I don't get it." Emerald decided to venture. "Your sentences are way too short and not very descriptive. How is it self explanatory when you didn't even explain in well yourself?"

"He's saying what happened next was all on me!" Madeleine piped to the rescue. "I did say I met him shortly after."

She proceeded to pat Nicolas on the shoulder for a job-well done. "I'm so proud of you Nick! That was the most you said all year!" However, she stopped when she realized something.

"Hey... where's the rich gal and her two scrawny bodyguards?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh... I find difficulty with a large group of characters in one place so when I tried to fit everyone into the conversation, I didn't know which one to use... ^^'<strong>

**I hope this is decent enough...**


	22. Chapter 22 - Mood Swings

Chapter 22

**Heyyyy... got another chapter up! And a new character introduced as well. I know... I'm slow. I been telling myself to update faster but I can't... just too... (Can't find the right word)**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Or the OCs.**

* * *

><p>One thing that Theda loves was watching others reel in pain. It was the Houndoom Gijin's hobby. Kinda. Though the only reason for that would be because she was the one that caused the other party to be so miserable.<p>

In a way, she may be considered a sadist.

And so, there she was, in her red scarf and sleeveless black top that barely reached below her bust but the back stretched as long as a cape would, with unlatched belts at her sides, doing what she enjoys the most. A silver skull belt strapped the head of her black short shorts. Her legs were covered by long black stockings with the same color boots. Along her arms were gloves that reached past her elbows but didn't quite reach the shoulders. Gray cuffs wrapped around her wrists, a light color that contrast her dark appearance. Houndoom horns curved up on her head while abyss black twin tails tied just behind them that it made the horns look like they were the ones holding the twin tails in place.

Her red eyes gazed down at her victim in amusement as she held a whip that was similar to her Houndoom tail behind her in her hands.

"Stop the weeping and let's get a move on already." Theda ordered though her command contrasted her want to see more of this weakling's cries of despair. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her boss looking rather bored. She was pretty sure that she shouldn't drag her fun any longer than she could, it would probably sour Lannettia's mood.

She considered her loyalty to Lannettia to be absolute. After all, she did save her from certain death and give her a new life that practically filled her boredom in this mundane world. Of course, since she willingly followed her leader, she retained her consciousness instead of the mindless slaves that filled the growing army.

Theda promptly crackle her spade tail whip between the midnight haired girl and the Lopunny. Out of the three that they had captured, she was the last to finish and if Theda dare say, she was the most fun to torture with. That innocent face of hers told a lot.

She knew this girl hadn't experience to worst that the world has to offer and Theda was more than happy to show her hell.

"I - I cannot..." The preppy girl stuttered in fear. "L-Lopunny is my-"

"Friend, we know. Yadi yadi ya." Theda mocked with a roll of her crimson eyes. "Stop being so mushy or we'll be mentally forcing you."

The girl turned to the Houndom hybrid with a look of horror and confusion. "W-what?"

"That's it." Theda announced, impatient. With a snap of a finger, a Hypno Gijinka appeared out of nowhere and swung his pendulum. Within seconds, the human girl lose life in her eyes. She turned to the frightful Lopunny and raised the weapon that was given to her.

Theda watched in excitement as her little lamb made her first kill. Even though she had seen this many times, she never got bored of it. She lived for this kind of thing. Watching weaker beings suffer and die, it was the sole reason why her loyalty is absolute. Humans, something she once was, was weak and filled with greed. She wouldn't mind seeing the race suffer and die off, replacing it with Pokemon hybrids.

A smirk made its way on her facial features as both the girl and he Pokemon before her let out an agonizing scream. The former giving up -unwillingly - her human half while the latter die and gave form to the new minion.

She bent down to poke the unconscious lump of limbs. "Just like the other two." She mused as she looked across the room to find two unconscious boys. "Pathetic."

"At least they were of some use to us." Lannettia said boredly, looking at the three Lake Guardians ensnared in a cage that to weaken and prevent psychic types from escaping. Mew was in there as well but she was still unconscious.

Theda then stood up, facing Lannettia. "Hey boss? Where's Madeleine and Nicolas? I want to give them a piece of my mind."

The Gardevoir Gijinka waved her off. "Why go to them? They'll come eventually."

The Houndoom hybrid clicked her tongue but oblige nonetheless. She couldn't believe the duo would betray them. And she though that Madeleine and her got along pretty well, both enjoying similar things. But turns out, she was just another goody two-shoes.

Ah, whatever, at least she would have more toys to play with soon.

"Theda."

Lannettia's voice derailed her darkening thoughts.

"Yes?"

"When those three wake up. Train them."

"..." She blinked a total of three times before reacting. "WHAT?!"

"Is that an objection?"

"... No." Theda turned to the three and gritted her teeth.

Well, there goes her soloing career for a while. She'll just have to take the anger out of something. Or _someone_.

* * *

><p>"Ah, you're here too?"<p>

The raven haired girl looked at her blonde counterpart, who seemed to be having a drink with her Pikachu in this subconscious realm. "This is rare. If I recall corretly, this is the first time we met face to face?"

Yellow nodded. "You're the alter ego that I heard about from Chuchu right?"

Said counterpart nodded.

"Ah, what should I call you?" Yellow mused. "If I call you by my name, that would be a little weird, not to mention confusing..."

"... It would be useless." Unnamed counterpart said. "I'm you essentially."

"But I want to at least know the name of the one who has always helped me out in a difficult situation." The blonde smiled.

"... I never had the intention to help."

Yellow shook her head. Even now, you're suppressing the actual thing that's trying to take over, aren't you?"

Blue eyes widened in shook."What...?"

Yellow nudged towards the black spot in the distance. "It was there when I got here. I think it's expanding too. I don't think any of us would be able to stop it."

The counterpart averted her gaze. "... That's my true form."

"I see..." Yellow mused, looking down at her cup in understanding.

She was too calm to the news, the alter ego noted.

"So about that name..."

The raven haired girl sighed and turned her back. "Call me whatever you want. It's not like it'll do any good. You're resurfacing, seeing how weak your mental state was without Mew by your side."

"How's Aura?"

Blue eyes looked over to Yellow and narrowed. "Why such a... light name? I am nothing like the light nor am I as gentle as the wind."

That made the blonde giggle. "In my opinion, no matter what you are, you're the one that helped me out in a tight spot You're like the light that guide my vision. You're rational and sensitive when you didn't take over me when you had the chance long ago. That made you as gentle as any good person could be."

Aura didn't know whether she should take that as an insult. She wasn't trying to be... nice. That wasn't her nature. She was just prudent about the future.

"You're strange."

Yellow merely smiled. "While I got the chance to meet you Aura, can you do a favor for me?"

The raven haired girl creased her brows together, cautious of what she was trending on. She had no obligations to accept any requests but... it's good to at least hear it. "What is it."

"Chuchu and I will give you more time." Yellow motioned to the dark orb levitating in place. "In return, will you save Mew and the others for me? I just want to make sure they're okay after all of this."

Aura just stared at the blonde with annoyance. It wasn't because her request was absolutely ridiculous, it was the fact that something within her _compelled_ her in accepting it. She reasoned that this was the effect of staying dormant for so long, which she cursed. Yellow was rubbing off of her too much.

She turned her back to Yellow again. "I won't guarantee anything."

The blonde smiled brightly at the answer. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Madeleine wanted to punch something. In fact, she should just got to a wall and punch that. Not because Ruby and Sapphire was annoy her with their bickering, though that was pretty close. What she was angry about was the fact that -<p>

"OH MY ARCEUS! JUST GET A ROOM!" She exclaimed in fury at _Crystal _and _Gold. _The latter was trying to flirt but the blunette wouldn't budge, causing a kick to be sent the boy's way. And they been at that as long as Ruby and Sapphire arguing over... something, if not longer.

Her sudden scream stopped everyone in their tracks to just look oddly at Madeleine. Blue was the exception, she was giving her a thumbs up.

However, she ignored her and continued to shout out random complaints about how the room's too dull or too small or why she was surrounded by idiots. Her last remark ticked off most of the group.

Nicolas sighed and shook his head. He looked out the window to check the weather. It was sunny with not a cloud in the sky, which meant heat.

"... Is she usually like this?" Red asked the silent boy, pointing at Madeleine putting a dent in a nearby wall.

Nicolas debated whether or not to announce Madeleine's... antics but seeing they have already shared their backstories, why not? "Mood swings affected by the weather." He gestured to the sun. "Too much."

Blue formed an 'o' with her mouth. "Like how a Sawsbuck's appearance is affected by the seasons?"

She got a nod in reply.

"Shouldn't we try calming her down?" Crystal suggested, sweatdropping as Madeleine screamed at the ceiling.

Nicolas sighed and stood up from his seat. He strolled to the window and called out his Kingdra. "Madi."

He only had to utter that own word for his Pokemon to understand what he had to do. The water-dragon type Pokemon promptly used Rain Dance.

Madeleine blinked, hearing the sound of rain outside, which was music to her ears. "Ah, sorry, what were we talking about again?" She asked as she placed a piece of furniture down.

The group sweatdropped at the sudden tamed Sawsbuck hybrid who was just about to destroy a chair.

"About Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl." Green responded, finally bring the subject back.

"Right." The brunnette sat back down. "Dammit, I can't believe I let my guard down so much! They're probably kidnapped."

"How could you..." Lyra sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind."

"What?" Madeleine asked casually. "It's not like we can do anything now. What's done is done. They're probably on their way to changing into hybrids."

"WHAT?!"

Ignoring the sudden shout, Madeleine mulled over something. "And that Houndoom's probably enjoying torturing them..."

"Do you know where they are held?" Red asked.

Madeleine gave him a look. "Do you really think I don't know to the base that I spend years working in?"

At that very moment, the door was kicked open what an exhausted-looking Yellow.

"Where." She breathed out, clutching onto the frame to support herself.

"Yellow!" Lyra exclaimed in worry. "What are you going up? You're hurt!"

The raven-haired girl looked at the brunette with placid blue eyes. "I heal faster than humans." She returned her gaze on Madeleine. "Where is it?" It was more of a demand than a question really.

"Easy there Pikachu." Madeleine put her hands in front of her as if that would calm down the glaring ravenette. "What's the rush anyways? It's not like you're going to change anything by just barging in there."

"Tell me or I'll electrocute you until you're good enough to serve on a plate." She threatened with electricity coursing through to say that she meant business.

That made both Madeleine and Nicolas to stand on alert at the potential danger.

"And you haven't answer my question." Madeleine growled back.

"Whoa, chill!" Gold said, cutting into the tension. "We're all friends here right? There's no need to get all riled up! And Yellow, what happened to you? You're never like this."

Said person directed her irritated eyes to the amber eyed boy. "None of your business."

"Are you itching to pay Lannettia back or something?" Madeleine asked, glaring. "Because I'm the one who's going for her. So you better back off."

Aura scoffed. "Like I would be as childish as to want that? No. I want Mew back."

...

Aura twitched an eye. "This better not be a joke."

"Why would I joke about this?" Madeleine shot back.

"Now now..." Red tried to calm both girls down as they arrived at the destination. Aura's eyes lingered on Red for a split second being switching back to the forest ahead of them.

How exactly was she not supposed to take this as a joke. First of all, after Madeleine finally agree to tell her where the base was, she proposed that they join forces. Before Aura could decline, the humans each piped their resolve to get involved as well. Second of all, of all the places they could have gone, they had turned up at Viridian Forest. Her _birthplace_ for Arceus sake!

Aura closed her eyes and calmed herself down before opening them. "Let's go."

As she entered, she noticed the odd looks that the ground were giving her, just like back in the infirmary. "If you have something to say to me, say it before I change my mind."

"... Ar ya really Yellow?" Sapphire decided to suck up the courage to ask. "Cuz ya dun act like 'er"

"Far from it." Red added in.

She no obligation to answer them, but she found the odd looks annoying. And it'll probably continue if she doesn't answer. "Yellow's not available. I took her place. Name's Aura."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Great, we got Mute boy over there who already speaks in broken sentences when he talks and now you?"

He got glares from both Nicolas and Aura.

"What do you by she's not available?" Green asked suspiciously.

That she didn't answer, mainly because snapped off a Thunderbolt to somewhere in the distance to counter off a pair of fast moving Water Shurikens. Before things got ugly, she heard Madeleine shout something out.

"Told you this is enemy territory!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. First order of business, sorry, I ended it with another cliffhanger (I seriously need to stop doing it. Heck, I need advice on <em>how<em> to stop doing it) Second of all, I think Theda will be the last of the OCs I'll introduce. The rest will be unnamed characters since they don't have a big part.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Broken

Chapter 23

**Okay, sorry for the delay. I have been lacking motivation lately and well... I got literally nothing done.**

**This is the best that I got right now and I'll try to work on the next - possible last or next to last chapter '^'**

**I haven't looked over the chapter yet so expect a lot of mistakes.**

**Reviews:**

_**Kura - sorry x10 ;; I'm just... gah! As for the rewrite that you have also reviewed on... er... that won't be updating anytime soon or at all (The file is forever lost in my dead computer)**_

_**Yellow's Lil'Sis - Updated!Sorry that it took a month...**_

_**TheRunAwayPanda - Oh! Hi! And sorry for the cliffhangers, I'm trying not to end with them but the more I try, the more I end with them x.x**_

_**Reaper789 - Ah... sorry that your OC didn't get too much screen time... orz**_

_**Shidake - Yeah... I somehow just came up with that XD**_

_**LovingTogetic - Right... I'll have to... think of a way... to insert that... don't expect much.**_

_**kringdom - ;; It's hard not too...**_

**Thanks for the reviews! ****And onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Water washed over the a girl with a brown cowl neck sweater that reached down all the way past her waist, with a belt strapped unevenly around her waist. A sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath, only visible above the collar bone. The sleeve cuffs of the sweater took on fur of a lighter brown, matching the ones on the brown winter boots. Leggings covered her legs though they stopped before the knees. Her hair was long, tied into high twin tails with hair accessories that resemble that of Lopunny's brows; the ends of the twin tails faded into a lighter brown.<p>

"Oi, wake up." Theda ordered unsympathetically, a bucket held in her hands in the same position she had poured the water out. She clicked her tonue in annoyance when the Lopunny Gijinka didn't respond.

"This is so stupid." The Houndoom Gijinka muttered in annoyance as she kicked the unconscious girl's side. "Why do I have to babysit these twits?"

Her red eyes traveling to the two boys who was drowsily waking up after her rude wake-up call.

One with then have hair the color of dark blue-green, tufts of hair sticking out, almost looking like ears. He wore a pale brown shirt- almost the same color as his skin - under a jacket that matched his hair; sleeves rolled up and fingerless gloves over his hands, there were three small claws on the chuckles of each. He had baggy dark blue-green pants tucked into pale brown boots that have three smaller claws protruding out on the front of each.

He seemed to be reaching into his jacket and pulled out an... apple?

Theda didn't really understand how that happens and she didn't want to know since it was a Munchlax Gijin that she was dealing with. They're know for stashing food on them.

The other boy seemed to be wearing some kind of tux - just that it was a blue suit over a green vest with a yellow scarf tie and a white shirt. The color of the shirt seemingly have been cut into small triangles that matched that of a Chatot's feather collar. His dress pants were green, which accentuated the light orange he was wearing. On his back rest Chatot wings, wet due to Theda pouring watch over them.

The boy scratched his short raven hair with the an ahoge in the shape of the flag of a quarter note.

"Ngh..." The Lopunny seemed to have shown some response, much to Theda's satisfaction. What she noticed was that all three of them were normal types, typical of three close friends.

"Great, since the three of you are awake," Her hands promptly lit of fire, her lips curving into a grin. "Let's dry you up and see how you guys fare against me. It'll be like killing two Pidgey with one stone!"

Her eyes glittered in delight... only to dull a few minutes later after the trio went into submission after being dried. "You guys are no fun..."

She didn't really understand why Lannettia had her train them. It wasn't like any of the newbies needed training. All they have to do was to follow their battle instincts and that was pretty much it.

Her canine senses stirred and she immediately perked up, smirking. "Oho, intruders~!" She stood up from where she was squatting and motioned for the three too obedient gijinkas to follow.

"We're gonna do a little test." She said along the way, though what she really meant was 'do whatever you want but leave me with the big fish'. She took in a deep breath through her nose and smiled deviously. She recognized the that scent, the one that below to a Sawsbuck and there was only one that she knew of.

"Perfect," Theda muttered before turning to the trio. "You three, stay here to guard. Kill anyone who tries to pass this point."

That was all she said before she headed for the exit of the base that was cloaked in an illusion.

* * *

><p>"Where." Aura growled as she zapped another Mightyena hybrid.<p>

"Is." She blocked an oncoming punch.

"IT?!"

Madeleine couldn't resist rolling her eyes as she Stomped one of her opponents until they were unconscious. "Chill will ya? The base is hiddened in an illusion that Lannettia created. You won't be able to find it unless you're in contact with the cloak."

"There should be a definite location right?" Green asked, commanding his Charizard to use Flamethrower.

"Yep." The Sawsbuck answered. "It's just up ahead, but you would have to - OI! I'M NOT DONE TALKING!"

Aura overhead and was already making a dash forward, Wild Charging anything that she perceived as an obstacle.

"Yesh, is she always like that?" Madeline asked no one in particular and then shouted after the Pikachu Gijin. "You need a dark type move to expel the freaking illusion!"

"I'm on it." Silver reported as he went as well, reaching for his Weavile's Pokeball. "Night Slash!"

Claws imbued with dark energy, Weavile struck thin air, where Aura and Madeleine had stopped. The atmosphere seemed to create a ripple as if it was the water's surface before the forest illusion broke down, revealing an eerie manor. However, just as it came into view, a Fire Blast shot out, prompting them to roll out of the way lest they want to be barbecued.

"What the-?!"

A devious giggle gained their attention as they saw a Houndoom hybrid standing in front of the entrance, brandishing a hand on her hip. "Hey Madi~ How ya been?"

The Sawsbuck blinked before playing along with a smile. "Never better, Theda!"

"I see you decided to left our little group." She continued.

"And I see you're still a loyal puppy."

Within a swift blur, the Houndoom Gijinka lashed out with her whip but Madeleine grabbed it before it could wrap her. When the Sawsbuck looked back at the Houndoom, she saw murderous crimson eyes. She couldn't help but smirk. "Did I struck a nerve?"

"Oh, of course not," Theda answered sweetly, yet venomously. "Like you said, I'm a loyal hound -"

"-_puppy_."

The Houndoom Gijinka learned long ago to ignore those witty remarks. "-But I absolutely will not let anyone who decided to leave our organization of their own free will go unpunished."

Madeleine's grey eyes steeled as she became serious. "Is that a threat?"

"_Death_ threat." Theda corrected before moving in for a Fire Punch.

The Sawsbuck winced despite blocking with her arms and continued to be on the offensive as Theda fired off gatling punches of flames. "I make sure to let you and Nicolas suffer the most painful of deaths that ever existed on this planet!"

"Ya sadistic psycho." Madeleine muttered before deciding a different approaching as she ducked under one punch, tried to sweep Theda oof her feet - which failed as she jumped - and rolled away. From the corner of her eyes, she saw that Aura had already disappeared, probably into the manor. _That's one cold Pikachu. To leave me with this madwoman._

She grimaced and yelped in pain as she was too distracted to evade a Flamethrower.

"That's it," Theda said in satisfaction as her eyes suddenly flashed dangerous amusement. "let me hear more of that!"

The Sawsbuck hybrid twitched eye as a douse of fire came in her direction again. "Arceus, why do I always end up with the crazy ones?"

* * *

><p>Aura glared at the three in front of her and she could barely contain the annoyance she was showing in her voice. "Out. Of. My. Way."<p>

Of course, the three controlled gijinka doesn't seem to be showing the sign of complying with her demands anytime soon.

"Intruders must be elminated." The Lopunny Gijinka stated before pulling into a fight stance. The other two following suit, in their own.. unique way. That Chatot flew into the air while the Munchlax... ate.

The only female of the group dashed towards the ravenette with a Dizzy Punch. Caught off guard by the speed, Aura allowed her shoulder to be grazed by the attack. However, her reflex came in when the Lopunny hybrid prepared a roundhouse kick.

Being occupied by the opponent at hand, she had thought little of her two companions. She was barely able to evade a Aerial Ace by the Chatot hybrid, though not completely, as well as Metronomed Rock Slide.

Aura had to completely cover her ears when the Chatot Gijinka started to open his mouth to release a Chatter that was as bad as nails on chalkboard. It still slip through into her auditory canal and giving her one heck of a headache.

She snapped a Thunderbolt up to stop the avian being from confusing her even more than she already was from the Dizzy Punch.

Aura panted as she shook it off, her expression darkened. She had no time for this. Not at all. Every second that passed, she could feel her own self-awareness was ebbing away. Even though it was slow, it was inevitable that she would be swallowed by her. It could have been worst. If Yellow and Chuchu hadn't offered to help, he would have started hallucinating and hearing taunting voices already at this stage.

They were keeping her mind at peace, and she needed it to be that way.

However, there was always that tiny voice in the back of her head that told her to forget about everything and just kill. She had all but listened to it if it hadn't been for her current goal.

"I didn't warrant anything." Aura had told herself that as she counted a Power-up Punch with a Thunder one, so why did she felt hell-bent on seeing it through?

_You don't._

The Pikachu hybrid widened her eyes ever so slightly as the eerie voice entered her head. She cursed under her breath before fixing on her opponent. "Concentrate. Don't let it get to you."

_You know you just want to world to feel the wrath of your powers._

"_Dammit_." Aura spat in irritation as she finally landed a hit on the agile Lopunny, sending her flying back towards the Munchlax who kept using Metronome.

_Why not let it out?_

_Go away. You're not supposed to be here. Yet. _Aura returned acidly.

_Hehe, do you really think you and your little two little friends could me at bay for long? It won't be long until they run out of energy. Until then._

The Pikachu Gijinka cursed again as she tried to focus on the fight. She definitely did not have time for this. The voice may have left but she knew it would some back again, even stronger.

Just as she was too occupied that she didn't sense the Chataot rounding back for another aerial attack, a bolt of lightning took him off of his attack run. Aura spared a few seconds to look over her shoulder, seeing the trio of Kanto natives coming to her aid.

"The others was doing pretty good so we decided to barge in." Blue explained quickly before asking for her Wigglytuff to use Hyper Voice.

Aura nodded. "Take care of these three then, I'm in a hurry."

"What are they going to do with the Lake Trio and Mew?" Green asked. "Madeleine only have us a short briefing before yelling nonsense at that girl she was fighting."

"... Arceus." With that, Aura sped down the hall with Quick Attack as they were being distracted by Red, Blue, and Green.

* * *

><p><em>"Deal?"<em>

"You drive a hard bargain."

_"Hehe, as long as if you manage to lower her mental defenses, I am at your command. For now."_

Lannettia smirked as the ghost of a voice disappeared from her thoughts. The task was almost too easy.

At that very moment, the door flew open with a few unconscious pokegijins. Aura was revealed to be in a finished kick stance, her with left parallel to the ground. "Where. Is. Mew." She demanded darkly upon seeing Lannettia sitting nonchalantly at the back of the room, behind a desk and in a chair.

The Gardevoir hybrid smirked. _Just low her defenses._

With a snap of a finger, an unconscious Mew was displayed in front of her, hovering in a almost nonexistent bubble of psychic energy. "Right here. If you can reach her that is."

With one last glare, Aura moved in to attack, only to have thw wind knocked out of her by a sudden Psychic. She had forgotten about the psionic moves that Lannettia could use.

"So, how does it feel? TO have your precious friend right in front of you but you just can't get to her?" The Gardevoir taunted.

Aura tried to remain placid but she was boiling inside. "Thunderbolt!"

Lightning flashed from her but it was reflected off of a Protect shield that Lannettia put up last minute.

"Is that all you got? Or is your willpower really that weak?"

"..." Electricity was send flying around Aura's body as a yellow aura flared up. "You'll regret saying that."

"Am I now?" Lannettia sneered. "It looks like you're just putting on a light show."

With that said, Aura charged forward once more, electricity cackling as she went with Volt Tackle. Sensing immediate danger, the Gardevoir pokegijin tried to fend it off with a combination of Psychic and a mix of Protect, Reflect, and Safeguard.

Having too much to concentrate on, Aura easily broke out of Psychic but was halted by the fortified shield. There was a stand still where Lannettia concentrate on keeping up the shield while Aura pushed with all of her strength.

"Tch." The Gardevoir clicked her tongue, realizing that she had rallied her up a little too much. "Break her willpower."

Aura knitted her brows in confusion before she saw a glow of red from behind Lannettia and suddenly, all of her strength to fight was drained from her. Her Volt Tackle dispersed into thin air as she dropped onto her knees.

"Wha...?" Her eyes widened ever so slightly in puzzlement as thoughts that never came into her head decided to barge in like a flood.

_It's useless._

_I should just quit._

_Mew's out of reach._

_I'm not strong enough._

_I give._

The Pikachu hybrid tried to shake her head of these thoughts but they kept coming in. "Stop..." She clutched her head, suppressing the incoming panic. "Stop it!" She then looked up at a smirking Lannettia and glowered at her. "What the hell did you do?!"

As if answering, Azelf made his appearance, her eyes red instead of their usually golden color and the red jewel on his forehead glowing brightly.

"Azelf, the willpower Pokemon..." Aura muttered, her mind trying to fight off the defeating thoughts. She couldn't move either, leaving her as a sitting duck.

Lannettia laughed at her expense" I think that you have too firm of a control on your emotions, why don't Mesprit bring them out?"

Aura tried not to show anything that would satisfy her thirst but she soon found it useless when another red dot of light shone from behind. Mesprit came out from the shadows, in the same state of hypnotism.

Aura found the emotions that has been keeping in check on the loose.

* * *

><p>Madeleine tied the Houndoom hybrid up with a Theda's own whip. Burnt marks and whip marks were evident on her body, her clothes scorched or ripped, showing the bleeding wounds on every parts of her body.<p>

"Okay..." Madeleine breathed out in exhaustion. Having to fight a fire type - especially Theda - was not one of her best choices. "Be a good puppy and stay."

She looked down, seeing them shaking and sudden, they lost all energy to keep her upright. Nicolas caught the Sawsbuck by the arm before she collided with the ground in a heap. He wasn't much different to Madeleine in turns of healthy but he was still operational - or so his stoic expression says.

"T-thanks..." The brunette mumbled as she took a seat and look around. The Johto and Hoenn natives were also finishing off the last of the attackers with their Pokemon but they seemed tired out.

She looked back at the unconscious Houndoom with an apologetic look. "Sorry Theda. You were like a sister to me - however twisted you were - and I left without telling." Knowing that there wouldn't be a response, the brunette sighed and looked up at the still standing Noivern hybrid. "You too. Sorry for dragging you into this. You could've left me from the start but you didn't. Any just so you know, you can leave whenever you want, I won't hold grudges."

Nicolas paused for a moment before he shook his head. "We're... friends. Friends... stick together."

Madeleine blinked at his answer, before giving him a big smile. "I'm going to hold that against you~" She then stretched her arms up. "Now, gimme a piggyback ride!"

"..."

* * *

><p>"What the..." Green muttered, looking at the opponent that he had defeated. He, Blue, and Red had split split the trio up, seeing how their combination attacks were too overwhelming. But once they separated, they were a cinch... minus the near death blows.<p>

"... Platinum?" He tried to stir her awake but only got mumbles in reply.

"L-Lopunny... c-come back... I'm sorry..." The girl mumbled in fright, tossing about.

Getting the hint of what had happened, Green suppressed his anger and scooped the girl up before trying to find where his two other friends were.

He heard and felt an explosion before hearing a shriek. "KYYYYAAAAA!"

He immediately registered in and ran. "BLUE!"

When he rounded a corner, he saw said girl supporting on a wall with her hand while her other was dangling limply, blooding dripping to her finger tips and splattering onto the gorund. The Chatot hybrid was circling round and round, ready for another plunge if her Pokemon's defenses were lowered.

Green set Platinum siting in a corner before sending out his Pokemon who wasn't tired out to help, which were Scizor and Charizard.

Blue strained a laugh as Green made his way to help her. "Never. Ever insult the guy with 'bird-brain'."

"You and your big mouth." The green-eyed trainer shook his head.

She grinned. "It made you worried though."

Green rolled his eyes but found it true to her words.

"Hey, I heard screaming and -" Red stopped when he saw that Blue was being supported against Green while Charizard and Scizor distracted the Chatot gijnka. "What happened Blue?!"

"That guy," Blue gestured to the Chatot. "is a hot head."

As if he had heard it, the Chatot made a swift dive, coming right at the trio with an inclining speed. They were going to prepare for that attack, but the Chatot hybrid aborted his attack run in favor of pausing to look at the boy who was sleeping on Red's back, then spotted a girl sleeping in the corner.

"D...Dia... Missy...?" He struggled to say as he suddenly clutch his head as if he was getting a headache.

"That must be Pearl." Green concluded.

"OOOIIII!" The trio turned back, seeing a Noivern flying in with a brunette on his back. "What are ya all standing there for? Where's that impulsive Pikachu?"

"She went ahead." Green answered. "We had some problems to take care of." He gestured to the unconscious Platinum, then to Diamond, and to the baffled Chatot.

"..."

"Ah..." Madeleine nodded in understanding. "Looks like they were kidnapped and controlled, but you did a good job of knocking them out!"

"Except one." Nicolas added, then used Dragon Pulse. Defenses too low at the moment, the Chatot hybrid was down for the count.

When he saw the Kanto natives startled looks, he added, "It's necessary."

"Right." Madeleine decided. "Let's stop lollygagging and go find Aura and Lannettia!"

"What about these three?" Red asked, motioning to the boy on his back. "We can't just leave them."

"I'll take care of them." Blue offered. "It's not like I'll be of much help."

Green looked at her and then back to the group. "I'll stay and help Blue."

Madeleine rolled her eyes. "Alright loverbirds. Don't do anything too extreme."

Blue couldn't help but let a blush crept onto her face while Green glared. Murderously. Which Madeleine ignored. "Let's go Red."

"Right..." He settled Diamond down and cast a look of concern at his two companions. "You two will be okay without me right?"

"Of course." Green answered. "Who do you think I am?"

"We'll manage." Blue smiled. "Now go help Yellow."

The raven haired teen nodded and left with Madeleine and Nicolas.

* * *

><p>When they got to the furthest room in the manor, they found unconscious pokegijins left and right.<p>

"Yesh... she's like a bulldozer." Madeleine commented, now rested enough to walk on her own. They found the door opened but they weren't prepared for what they saw inside when they entered.

"Stopitstopitstopitstopit..." A certain raven haired girl muttered as she rocked back and forth.

"... Yellow?"

It took a moment to register but she stopped and lifted her head abruptly, tears streaking down none stop from her ever changing eye colors. Blue, brown, blue, brown. "R-Red...?"

"Yellow, are you okay?" He tried to approach her, only for the girl to widen her eyes and retracted further until her back was against the desk.

"D-don't come near me!" She exclaimed with fear. "Don't..." She started to clutch her head again, shaking. "You'll get hurt. Everyone will get hurt. It'll be my fault."

"Wha...?"

A laugh. "Don't you just find her amusing?"

"Lannettia..." Madeleine hissed. "What did you do."

The Gardevoir came out of the shadows with Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie at her side. The last Pokemon being in active."Just played with her will and her emotions, that's all."

She turned to the curled up girl. "Why don't you express your feelings now while you have the chance, Yellow?"

Said girl froze as her eyes stabilized with brown. She stared at the Gardevoir, then to Red. She suddenly flt the urge to spill everything despite another of her saying that she shouldn't. Aura was telling her to snap out of it, but she couldn't. Just like the tears that wouldn't stop falling from who knows what.

"Red..."

Said boy straightened immediately in anticipation. But what was he expecting? Didn't she already expressed her feelings a while back? By accident? She didn't even -

"I... I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! QQ<strong>

**Is it rushed? I feel like it's rushed. Ah... whatever.**


End file.
